Shadows And Regrets
by newwriter24
Summary: After surviving an illness and experiencing hardship at a young age, Jack believed in second chances. When a little girl from his past asked him for help, Jack had the choice to choose kindness over pride. Even though, he had his personal problems to fix up, can a man with a troubled life give his time to help fulfill an old friend's dying wish? MODERD AU. JESLA. MEGA-CROSSOVER.
1. Prologue

**[I DON'T OWN ANY DISNEY & DREAMWORKS CHARACTERS]**

**Writer's Note:**** I wanted to try out and write a different genre that I don't usually write. It's still a romance story, but, with a hurt/comfort in it. This story was inspired by the anime, "Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day." Its one of those stories that toys around with your heart strings. Oh the "feels." The show isn't that bad, but, I suggest you have a box of tissues with you when you watch it. I don't want to reveal that much of my story, but, I will have short commentaries at the end for each chapter I post.**

**More Info. About The**** Story:**** Jack the lovable guy we all know, but, he has a cursed life of bad luck where ever he goes and do. But that wasn't the case when he was young. When he used to hang out with his old friends, he felt invisible with them around. But since experiencing multiple deaths and rejection in his life, he doesn't believe that he belongs in the world anymore. Not until an old friend from his past came back for him. This doesn't only focus on Jack and his old friend, but, also the rest of Jack's friends and their relationship with this old friend of his. THERE WON'T BE AN USE OF MAGIC OR POWERS IN THIS STORY (i.e. No Ice Powers). However, the characters will think about magic in their imaginations. **

**Warnings:**** I tend to write long chapters, hope you don't mind. Currently this story is rated T. I will give warnings before chapters if they go above the current rating.**

**There's also a Wattpad version of this story. Look up Newwriter24.**

**Anyhow, enjoy! **

* * *

A hand touched a patch of fresh cut grass under the summer sun. The calming cool breeze from the fjord gently tickled a man's face. With his tall slim stature, he looked like a naturally born leader. Strong facial features and serious eyes. But, he never knew he was meant to be one, when he young and naive.

"Martin, you've done a fine job, go inside and get yourself something to drink," The man said kindly. Across the backyard was a middle-aged gardener who was removing the weeds by a large tree. He was fixing the soil to plant some native Norwegian flowers around the space.

"I will sir, thank you," the gardener appreciated the man's generosity. "Also, thank you for lending a hand," he added.

"Any time," the man happily waved. He was kind enough to help the gardener to mow the large back and front lawn. The gardener's friend was sick for the day and they were asked to mow the lawns and improve landscape around the man's small estate.

Then the man walked inside a mansion that looked over the water and the town below. A humble piece of architecture that held many stories and history for the man and his family. As he strolled across the living room, he left the large glass French doors wide open. The place absorbed the fresh cool breeze.

At the end of the room was an opened archway that led to the other rooms of the home. An elder woman in her early seventies stopped walking when she spotted the man. She softly smiled at him with her tender-loving eyes.

"Good afternoon," the man smiled at a family friend, where her husband worked as the family driver and butler. As for her, she was once the nanny and one of the housekeepers who worked here.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready? You're wife would be home from her appointment any minute now," the woman told him. The man chuckled, "Yes I was about to."

"Also, I want to congratulate you two again on your success," she smiled happily. "Thank you. We're truly happy that we finally have one of our own." The man smiled back at her.

"Your parents would be proud of you," the woman mentioned. The man simply nodded his head while having a smile that stretched ear to ear.

Soon the two parted different ways. The woman walked down the hall that led to the kitchen, while the man climbed up a staircase that circular around to the second floor. When he reached to a hallway, two happy dogs ran toward him. One was an Alaskan husky and the other was a St. Bernard. The man happily patted their heads while the dogs stuck out their tongues. They wagged their tails side to side, happily.

The loyal dogs followed the man to his office. It was located in another hallway where he had to make a turn and the room was at the end. He opened the double doors and the smell of pine filled the room as a summer breeze mixed with the scent. There wasn't any windows in the room, but high scale French doors that were already opened.

On the man's desk, a MacBook was turned on; showing a word document on the screen. It had a few paragraphs already typed in. The words on the page opened up to the sentence:

"It was a summer that we'll never forget..."

The man's dogs playfully toss around a carrot squeaky toy. The man was assumed at their playful behavior and cuteness. He watched them while sitting on his big office chair that was facing the fjord. His strong serious eyes was in a trance while looking at the moving waves. Soon his mind took him to a journey back in time. As the sound of the roaring waves faded away.

* * *

**Hmm? Who's the writer in this prologue? You'll meet him at the end of the story.**


	2. A Ghost From His Past

**Thanks for starting to read my story. There will be a short commentary at the end. Happy reading!**

* * *

The ceiling lights of an operation room looked like glowing orbs. A group of medical staffs, ranging from a surgeon to regular nurses, they huddled around a surgical table where a sleeping patient was intoxicated with anesthetic.

The surgeon, who was the head of the group, ordered his teammates to bring him the needed instruments to complete the operation. They been doing this routine where the staffs helped the surgeon by heading him medical tools to wiping off sweat from his forehead. This has been going for a couple of hours, since they started the surgery. Everyone was eager to get this operation done as soon as possible. They don't want the patient to be stuck in dreamland for a long time.

The patient was definitely young, mostly twenty-three years old. A surgical cap and air mask decorated his face and head. His eyes was closed shut. Hopefully his mind was at ease. But, while he was closed from the real world, the young man was buzzing with thoughts and haunted by images from his past.

I guess this is it. My life is ending short, but, why so slow. Can it just finish quickly already? He wondered.

A sudden image of the patient when he was little boy. He wore a big smile on his face, a set of pearly white teeth, which matched the color of his hair. Snowy white. _Wait. That's me...Well who I used to be._

More images came along. A couple with a baby stood by the little boy. They were spending time, together, at quiet shoreline by a large body of water looking over the horizon. A tall man towered over the little boy, the little one held onto the man's rough hard-working hand. _Where am I? Is that my..._

The scene on the shore slowly faded away, revealing a quiet meadow where a group of kids was playing. The same little boy was dribbling a soccer across a grassy field while the other kids chased after him. Their laughter echoed beyond the patient's mind. _What's going on?_

Suddenly the images all disappeared, leaving the patient to see nothing, but, black. He was deep inside an unknown void. At back of his mind, he's contemplating whether those sudden images was a sign or not.

Is it too late to ask for a second chance? If I can, what does it take? He pondered.

"Put the love of someone else first, before your's," A deep booming voice echoed inside the young man's head. Even though, he deeply intoxicated, he barely flinched over the voice. Instead, he recalled the mysterious voice's statement with broken words. _The love. Someone else first. Before..._

He couldn't think straight. But he still managed to control the floating thoughts. Soon more images, suddenly appeared again. Most of them were uncontrollable flashbacks. One was the same couple from the shore, reading a book to their young children. Another was a group of kids eating ice cream while sitting on top of hill that looked over a pleasant neighborhood.

"Can I go back to them?" A sense of hunger for affection came to mind for the patient.

"Put the love of someone else first, before you're own," the voice repeated. "That is your key for a second chance."

"Love? That's my key?" The young man reflected.

"Yes. But, this second chance can only be earned when you fulfill this promise. You must not break it or more bad luck will endlessly haunt you until you live on this Earth." the voice proclaimed.

As if the mysterious voice's words didn't sound so important to the young man, he felt nothing, he wasn't impressed. The young man already thought his life was poisoned with bad luck since he regretted that one summer day.

Suddenly, in the middle of the operation, the heart meter was screaming wildly. The waves on the screen wasn't dying out. The surgeon paused, "That's impossible how did his heart just stopped?" Two staffs rushed over to the machine.

"Doc, his heart rate is still stable," said one of the nurses. "The machine is acting crazy today," said the other.

"No sign of external bleeding, he's still intact," said the surgeon's assistance. "Very well," the surgeon went back to operating. "Come on kid, you can make it." The surgeon quietly encouraged his young patient.

"Fine. I'll do whatever it takes to have a second chance," the young man told the mysterious voice.

"Very well then. Remember to keep you promise..." the booming voice soon faded away. Silence took over the patient's mind.

"Jack..." The echoing sound of a young child called out the young man. According to him, it sounded vaguely familiar.

Suddenly the voices of the medical staffs echoed throughout Jack's head. Their voices caused him to wake up. The flash of light peaked through his eyes, welcoming him back to reality.

"Jack..." The haunting voice continued on calling his name.

Jack was unconsciously laying on a medical bed. He was placed inside a room that looked over a busy street. The classic symphony of a bustling city was set outside the hospital. The surgeon and his surgical team huddled around Jack's bedside. Some was writing down notes, while the rest talked among themselves.

The surgeon was talking to Jack about how the surgery was a success. But, Jack wasn't listening to him. He was busy staring at a little girl with strawberry blonde pigtails. She was happily standing at the end of his bed, carrying a joyous smile. Jack was unable to speak and even move. The drugs inside his system hasn't worn off yet.

"It must be the drugs. I'm not crazy." He thought. "This is just an illusion, She's not real."

"Jack." The little girl said softly.

Jack wanted to look away. _No she's not real._ But, he couldn't let go of seeing and believing a ghost from his past was standing in front of him. _I must be still dreaming. C'mon Jack. Wake up!_

* * *

**Short Commentary: Okay, some of y'all might be asking, "Whoa! Jack in the hospital? Why?" You guys will find out later on why. As for the random little girl that Jack saw by his bedside, you can guess who she is. I won't mention who she is until the next chapter. I wanted to open up the story to grab your attention and question about what's going on and why the main character was put under this kind of situation. That's so far I have to say about this chapter. More to come. Stay tune! Thanks again for giving your time for reading this story. **


	3. Empty Apartment

**Some questions will be answered during this chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to review and share. Thank you!**

* * *

Two Years Later

A warrior in a combat suit ran across a sweltering chasm. He tried to dodge the exploding hot springs that spit out toxic gas. In the distance, reptile-like monsters hide behind the rolling fog. Suddenly, the warrior was attacked by one. It's sharp canine teeth bite through the his armor. But, the warrior fought back by switching his rifle to an energy blade which quickly cut up the monster, sashimi style.

The monster let out a screech, releasing red and green orbs from its dying body. The warrior absorbed the orbs to regain some health and energy boost. He continued to running down a trail of broken roadway. Beyond the trail, shadows of towering skyscrapers could be seen through the toxic air. Little that the warrior knew, a large beast was hiding behind one of them. A pair of red beaming eyes blinked twice. Then out of nowhere, a gigantic hand with large claws snatched the warrior and dragged him away into a dark hole. Suddenly, the warrior was nowhere to be found.

"Nooo! Not again," said the voice of an eight year old kid. The kid was angrily pounding the back of her twenty-five year old friend.

"Anna, quit beating my back like a drum," the twenty-five year old said annoyingly.

"Sorry Jack. But, nooo! Why didn't you see that coming?" Anna asked him. Jack sighed. He paused the game and put down his PS4 controller on the coffee table.

"Well, how should I? That thing came out of nowhere," Jack played it cool. But, his heart was still racing. Who knew a creepy hand with slimy toxic slime raining down from its deadly claws and its piercing red eyes could frighten a young man?

"Don't worry, you'll definitely beat it," Anna climbed onto Jack's shoulders. "Should we play again?" asked Anna.

Before Jack opened his mouth, he heard the sound of someone's stomach growling. He grinned, "Was that you?" Jack's eyes stared at Anna.

Even though, it's been fourteen years since he last saw her. She was the same way Jack remembered. A cute little girl with strawberry blonde pigtails. Her blue eyes was paired up with rosy cheeks that was decorated with light freckles. Anna wore a light-shade of green summer dress. At the bottom of dress was yellow prints of crocuses. A native plant from Jack's and Anna homeland.

However, the sight of Anna made Jack felt uncomfortable for having her around his run-down loft. Some might found it adorable for a young man taking care of an energetic eight year old. Especially for the ladies. They might found it attractive, how a gentleman has the patience to care for a child. But, Anna wasn't any human child. She isn't human at all. Well, she used to, but, not anymore.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Anna playfully poked Jack's cheeks. "Why the big-saddy-waddy face?" She giggled while pulling one of Jack's cheeks. Jack wasn't much into patience. But, when it came to Anna, he tried to control his anger. He crossed his arms and let out a deep breathe.

"Is it the game?" Anna asked him, worriedly. Jack closed his eyes for moment. He tried to escape from reality for at least a minute. "Is it me?" Anna questioned him.

"Kinda." Jack thought, while slowly opening his eyes, letting out a small snicker.

"Then what?" Anna stopped playing with Jack's face. She began ruffling Jack's snowy white hair. Jack gently removed Anna from shoulders. The feeling of touching a ghost was beyond Jack's comprehension of how the human and supernatural world works.

Since that day Jack woke up from his last surgery, seeing a ghost from his bedside was the most strange awakening for him. Now, able to touch a supernatural entity wasn't second nature to him at all. He always toyed with his mind, that she's just nothing but a hallucination from a trauma he once experienced years ago. But, he somewhat accepted the fact she's there for him, giving his lonely soul, company.

"It's nothing, little Red," Jack told her nicely. Then again, he heard someone's stomach growling. "I bet you're hungry" Jack asked Anna. She agreed. "Okay let's see what we have?"

Jack stood up from the couch, stretching his arms in the air, and straightening his body. Anna jumped off the couch and ran to the fridge. The place was packed with artworks, scattered musical instruments, and random junk. It was very spacious where an opened living room connected to the kitchen. Behind the kitchen was a hallway that led to a few rooms. One of them was Jack's bedroom. But, he let Anna used that room. Jack mostly slept in his studio room, that he mostly occupied every night.

Even though, Jack graduated with a masters in Business Administration from Columbia University, he decided to leave like an artist. He preferred to live a life to fullest. Jack never wanted to become a businessman, his parents wanted him to. But, when another life-changing event struck him in the heart and soul, he decided to follow his own path. So, he decided to endure the struggles of an artist playing his music at local bars and showing his works at small art galleries in the city that never slept. New York City.

"So, we have leftover Chinese food?" Jack opened the fridge. Anna picked inside. Jack took a quick sniff of the week old leftover. The scent didn't smell good. "Forget it, I won't feed you this." Jack sighed. "Wanna head to Tony and Beth's?" Jack asked Anna, after seeing how the fridge didn't have anything good to eat. There was a can of easy cheese, spoiled gallon of week old milk, beer, and other stuff that wasn't eatable anymore.

Anna nodded. "Cheesy calzones!"

"Yeah with pepperoni inside?" asked Jack. "Yup," said Anna.

Jack closed the fridge door. Before leaving, he grabbed his keys. They walked toward the front door. Anna was filled with excitement, she barely noticed that she ran into the door. "Anna!" Jack shouted. Anna was fine, she simply walked through the door like a ghost, literally. Jack paused for moment. "Right, she's a ghost." He whispered.

It's been two years since a ghostly visitor came into his life. Since then, Jack was still dealing with the fact of leaving a life with a supernatural or going through a phase of seeing hallucinations.

He opened the door and saw Anna patiently waiting for him. Jack shot a brotherly smile at her. "C'mon let's go!" Anna grabbed hold of Jack's hand as they walked down the hallway of the building. They exited out a metal door and walked into the streets. The street was a mixture of small businesses and apartments for college students to working families. It was diverse, ranging from different ethnicities to lifestyles. Generally, the street was like a melting pot.

Tony and Beth's was a small family restaurant that served homemade Italian food. The scent of freshly oven baked thin crust pizza could be smell down the block. But, when Jack arrived at the place, there wasn't any line.

Anna followed Jack inside the quiet pizzeria. They arrived during their lazy hours. That was between three in the afternoon to five in the evening, which little to no costumers was in sight. The interior was humble and warm, not because of the heat coming from the ovens, but, the atmosphere of how the owners and employees always greeted their customers with friendly smiles and kind words.

"Jack!" A man popped up from the counter, carrying a box of napkins. He was a heffy one, with big arms for warm hugs, a bald spot on the top of his head where gray hair reminded at the side of his scalp.

"Hey Tony," Jack said kindly. Tony and his wife Beth has been married for thirty years and counting, as they both ran a decade long business. Originally, they were professional nature photographers that worked for National Geographic. The walls of the place was decorated by picture frames, showcasing the photographs they've taken over the years. Each one of them held a special story. Now retired, they enjoyed serving up smiles with their homemade cooking.

"What can I do for you today, son?" Tony asked him while taking out his small notepad and pen.

"The usual, Tony," said Jack. "Alright," Tony didn't wrote down Jack's order, because the man knew what he wanted. "Beth! Jack's here, he want's the usual!" He shouted.

A big curvy woman stuck her head out of the kitchen door. "Jack!" Beth said with excitement. She rushed out the kitchen and ran toward to Jack, giving him a big warm hug.

"Nice to see you, Beth," Jack chuckled while hugging her with one arm. Beth squeezed him tightly until her husband told her to let go. "Beth, sweetie, you're making the boy turn blue," Beth let go of Jack, she went on fixing his hair which Jack didn't mind. The woman acted motherly around him. Tony went into the kitchen to start making Jack's order.

"So how did the gallery go?" Beth asked Jack. Beth and Tony are big fan of contemporary art. Jack had an art installation at a local gallery in the city.

"It went pretty well," Jack explained. As an artist, he enjoyed mixing various media, ranging from photography to coding visual images from the computer. But, his work was focusing on merging technology with nature. He wanted to emphasized on how technology and nature aren't so different worlds. Beth was very integrated at his work. She gave him a few encouraging words to keep up the good work and never stop doing what he loved to do.

Jack thanked her for her kind words. After a moment, Tony came out with a large brown bag. "Alright, son, here you go," He handed the bag to Jack.

"Finally!" Anna screamed happily. "I'm starving," She impatiently reached for the bag. Jack pulled the bag away from her, "Quit it."

"Quit what, Jack?" Beth asked. Tony quirked an eyebrow.

Apparently, the couple couldn't see Anna. They only saw Jack. Jack rubbed the back of neck, "Oh nothing," He chuckled.

"Thanks again guys," Jack thanked them. "Anytime sweetie," Beth said with smile. "I better getting going, nice seeing you two," Jack said politely, before leaving. "Alright, take it easy champ," said Tony, encouragingly. Jack agreed, "Well do," He waved goodbye while exiting through the front door.

Jack sighed, "That was close." Anna tugged a piece of Jack's blue plaid shirt. "Did I do something wrong?" Her pair of blues glistened under the late afternoon sun. Jack took a deep breath. "No, you didn't kiddo," He showed a crooked smile.

But, according to Jack, there was something wrong. As if something from his past came back to haunt him for his unforgotten guilt and regrets, was perfectly normal. When he saw Anna's small innocent face, a stream of memories suddenly reappeared in his mind. Flashbacks of certain events caused him to stop and stare endlessly.

The two arrived back home just before the sun set for the day. Anna was holding onto the loose end of Jack's shirt until she noticed a man in a UPS uniform parking his truck at the side of the Jack's place.

"What's up with her?" Jack saw her running away toward the man.

When the man was about to ring the doorbell, he felt a sudden chill at the back of his neck. Anna was happily standing behind him. She wanted to talk to him, but, as usual, no one except Jack could hear or see her.

"Hi mister! Can I help you?" Anna asked him. The man didn't respond.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked the man with a short harsh tone. Jack wasn't the type who enjoyed talking to strangers. Even though, he knew Anna, Tony and Beth, it took time for Jack to trust others. He has a history of being cold and harsh. But, he wasn't always like that.

"Oh, are you Jackson Overland Frost?" The man carefully read Jack's name. Jack quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Oh good, please sign here," The man took a digital tablet from underneath his arm for Jack to give his signature. Jack quickly signed it with the man's stylus. "Wonderful. Here you go." The man handed him a large envelope with the UPS logo on it.

Jack took the envelope. "Have a nice evening, Mr. Frost," The man said politely while climbing back inside his truck. The truck's engine roared when the UPS truck drove away.

"Oh! What is it?" Anna asked curiously while jumping up and down. Jack read the envelope. At the top left corner, a familiar name and address was given.

"E.B. Hawkins," Jack said slowly. "What does he want?"

"Who's E.B. Hot wings?" Anna mispronounced Hawkins's name. "It's Hawkins," Jack corrected her.

"Oh. What does she want?"

"He," Jack corrected her again. "What does 'he' want?" Anna asked back.

"Dunno," Jack said while reading sender's address. "Arendelle, Norway."

After eating the calzone he bought, Jack couldn't wait for another second to open the envelope. Anna watched Jack opening the mail while munching on a piece of Jack's calzone. She had small droplets of tomato sauce on her face. Jack took a moment and gently wiped them off with a napkin. Then went back to opening the mail. He took out five pages of neatly typed documents. Jack skimmed through them. The first page was a paragraph length letter and the rest was a long list. A list of items with specific names added at the end of each items.

"A will?" Jack read the letter carefully.

"What does it say?" Anna asked with her mouth full. "Chew first," Jack told her while his eyes was glued onto the letter.

"It's a letter from an old friend. That's all," Jack told her without giving out any details.

The letter was written from an old friend of Jack's parents. He was a lawyer with a background in family and business lawsuits. Jack's father knew Hawkins, before he joined the field of law and order. This man was kind-hearted and stubborn at the same time. Even though, Jack had a history of playing pranks on him, the man was a patience one who put his anger aside. He was like an uncle to Jack and little sister.

Jack had a sudden flashback. He was six years old and his sister, Sophia was one. Hawkins came to visit the Frost family for Easter. Little that the Frost siblings knew Hawkins lost a bet from their father. Hawkins had to dress up as a bunny for the occasion. On that day, Sophie's first word was, "Bunny!" Jack taught her the word, apparently.

"Jack?" Anna woke up Jack from his flashback.

"Yeah?"

"What did your friend say?" Anna asked curiously.

"Nothing much, he's asking me if I'm able to come and visit him." Jack looked at the letter and will.

"Are you going?" Anna asked while pulling a string of melted mozzarella cheese.

"Dunno, it doesn't seem important," Jack stared at the papers. _Nah they look important, _He lied. _"Why didn't call me to tell me this stuff?" _He wondered.

Jack got up from his chair and reached for his phone. Anna saw him walking out the living room and opened the door that led to the small terrace. "Jack?"

"Don't worry, I gotta call someone," Jack told her before walking out.

"Okay." She went back to eating and sipping on her juice box.

Jack leaned against the metal railing of the terrace that looked over the city. He pressed the call button on his smartphone and waited for the receiver to pick up.

On the other side of the world, the moon was glowing above a quiet starry sky. The landscape down below was a town that settled along a grand fjord. A towering mountain range set behind the place with its snowy caps.

A light from the bedroom of a home at a humble neighborhood was turned on. Inside the room, a grown man moaned annoyingly while reaching for his phone. While getting up, he tried to not to wake up his sleeping wife.

"Hello?" The man with a strong Australian accent talked through the phone. His accent was mixed with his Norwegian tongue.

"Miss me, Peter Cottontails?" Jack asked sarcastically through the other end. The man's eyes widen. He removed the phone away from his ear for a moment to read the caller ID.

"Jackson! Is that you, mate?" The man was shocked to hear the voice of an old friend.

"You still talk funny. Mixing your accent while speaking Norwegian," Jack teased him in Norwegian. "How are you, Bunny?"

"You still make fun of my accent while calling me by that name," Bunny sighed. "What else is new? I'm doing alright lad. And you?"

"I'm...I'm okay," said Jack. "You hesitated. What's wrong?" Bunny felt concerned. "No I didn't. Nothing is wrong," Jack tried to play it cool.

"Alright, then why are you calling me around this time? It's midnight here."

"Then why did you sent me this letter and...?" Jack, suddenly, changed this tone. He felt a rush of anger slowly building up inside his system. "This will?" Jack finished.

"What about them?"

Bunny's voiced began to fade away when Jack received another flashback. He was a high school senior when his uncle North came to pick him up. The large man had his hands inside his business suit pockets while leaning against his side of his Porsche Cayenne. North happily watched Jack walking down the steps from the his private school. Jack saw him smiling, but, behind that smile, North's small blue eyes wasn't filled with joy. It was filled with sadness.

"Hey North," Jack stood in front of him with one hand inside his pant's pocket while holding his skateboard underneath his other arm. He wasn't wearing his school's uniform blazer. His tie was loose and his shirt wasn't tucked in. North always knew the young lad was a rebellious one.

Jack combed away his hair bangs that covered half of his face. "What's up?"

"Oh. Just jolly. I was wondering if you want to drive to the Island this weekend?" North carefully picked the right words to say.

"I'm overloaded with homework. Plus I need to get those college essays going if my parents wanted me to at least get into Columbia." Jack wasn't pleased to either do any of them. College was far from his mind. But, he'll do whatever it took to gain back his parents' love.

North bite his lips, "I can't tell him, not right now."

Jack saw the grown man staring into space. "Yo North, are you okay?" He waved his hands in front of North's face.

North snapped out of his gaze, "Oh nothing, c'mon let's go head to the beach house." He smiled "I know you want to catch some waves while we're out there." North winked.

Jack enjoyed surfing at Long Island. He can't decline the opportunity for a chance of escape. "Fine, let me pack though," Jack pulled the strap of his backpack.

"That's alright, Rayna already got your stuff packed, she's waiting for us down there," North explained. Rayna was his wife, his best friend. Even though, Rayna wasn't able to give North a child, the old man still loved her no matter what. Gifts doesn't measure the love of two people, its their actions and the time they give for each, determined their level of affection. But, the two had their chance on raising Jack for several years.

"Alright then, let's go!" Jack handed North his skateboard and jumped into the passenger seat. North smiled, "Right, let's go!" After storing Jack's stuff inside the truck, he turned on the engine and they drove out of the city.

"Jack!" Bunny's voice snapped Jack back to reality. "Are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Jack cleared his throat. "Why now you sent me this?" He looked at the will.

"Did you read my letter?"

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"Did you read the will?"

"I skimmed through it," Jack confessed.

"Then read the whole thing. You'll know why I sent it to you." At the other end of the phone, a female voice asked Bunny of what's going on. Jack heard Bunny softly whispering to her. "Alright Jack, I have to go. I'll give you a week to think about it. Good night."

Jack heard Bunny hanging up. He removed the phone from his ear. "A week?"

He stared at the will, but, didn't want to read it. He didn't want to a waterfall of memories escaping from the depths of his mind, coming back to haunt him.

"Jack is everything alright?" Anna peaked through the door. Jack turned around and sighed. He walked over and used his shirt to wipe off the crumbs on Anna's soft face. "Yeah, nothing important. Come on let's get inside. The heat is coming in." Jack let Anna go back inside, he took a moment to stare into the distance. The sight of Atlantic ocean could be seen through his loft. His homeland was waiting.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Jack is still the rebel we know and loved. Even though, he seems to act cold in this story, he had a warm heart towards the ones he cared the most. As for Anna, yes, she's ghost, why? Well you'll find out later on. Or play around with the subtext, and you might put the puzzle pieces together to find out. Now for the will, it's Jack's parents' will where there's some important information Jack needs to know. More to come, stay tune! Thank you for reading this far.**


	4. Awakening

**Will Jack accept the letter and go back home?**

* * *

Jack was staring at the ceiling while sitting down on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. The ceiling fan was twirling around, but, Jack couldn't feel the cold air. A large scale window let the moonlight shine through the glass underneath a pleasant night. But, nothing was so pleasant for Jack's mind, it was filled with confusion and stress.

Without thinking, he crumpled up the five pieces of paper into a ball and threw it against the wall. It bounced off the surface and rolled back to him, stopping by his barefeet. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Jack whispered.

"Why are these emotions bothering me again?" He furiously punched the floor. His sapphire eyes stared at his hand and its white knuckles. "I'm seriously cursed with bad luck," Jack began messing around his short cut hair.

"Jack?" Jack looked up and saw Anna standing by the doorway, holding her snowman plushie. She rubbed her sleepy eyes before opening her mouth, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh huh. Why are you up? It's past your bedtime," Jack reminded her. Anna didn't answer back. She casually walked over, sitting down by him, placing her little head against his arm. "Did you have a bad dream?" Jack asked softly.

"Can ghosts have dreams?" Jack wondered. "Well they can eat and drink."

"I wish I could dream, but, I can't. I came here to check if you're okay," Anna explained.

"I told you, I'm alright," Jack smiled down at her. "You sure?" Anna asked. "Yeah I'll be fine. Go on, go back to sleep." He told her.

Although he felt Anna's pain for being unable to dream, the sense of sleeping was a waste of time for him. Jack's life was like an endless bad dream where he can't wake up from. Anna's expression was innocent and still filled with life even though, she wasn't part of the world anymore. It was plain to understand that Jack thought himself as the lifeless one, having no direction in life to follow. But, somehow Anna was like his compass, pointing at a certain direction for him to follow.

"You should get some sleep kiddo," Jack ruffled Anna's hair. It's been two years and I'm still not used to you being here, he reflected.

"So are you going to see your friend?" Anna asked him while closing her tired eyes.

"Not really, it doesn't seem that important." Jack stared at the crumpled paper ball.

"You sure? Then why did he sent you that letter?." Anna yawned.

Just as Jack was about to respond, Anna interrupted him, "Maybe he misses you! He wants to see you," She shouted in excitement. Jack fell onto his side when Anna's booming voice struck his ears.

"I don't think so…" Jack straighten himself up. "Awh c'mon. Don't you want to see him?" Anna asked. Jack shook his head. She pouted at him.

"Where does he live?" Anna was questioning Jack like a cop. "Arendelle." He responded. Anna gasped while jumping off the floor, accidentally hitting Jack in the face with her stuffed toy.

"I don't think you know him." Jack was rubbing his face. "Sooo. I think you should go visit him. Go back to Arendelle!" Anna said excitingly. "It would be nice to see our home again." She began playing with her thumbs, not looking at Jack.

"Anna?" He said her name delicately. "Jack, do you still remember what I asked you two years ago?" asked Anna.

"The wish?" Jack replied. In the back of Jack's mind, he remembered the day when he first reunited with Anna. At first, he thought he was hallucinating. But after a couple of years, those episodes led to routines of seeing Anna everywhere he goes.

"Yeah, you promised to help me with my wish, whenever you were ready to." Anna reminded him. At that time, Jack was recovering from his last chemotherapy. He had a bad history with smoking during his late teenage years to when he graduated from college. His short white hair growing back was a good sign his body was slowly recovering. But, not his heart and soul, he still believed it's flooded with flaws and regrets.

"You never told me what it was?" Jack looked at her. "I don't even know what it is," Anna smiled awkwardly. "What? All this time!" Jack scowled at her.

"Yeah" Anna laughed, until she thought of an idea. "Oh! Maybe it's in Arendelle. Going there might help me know what my wish is."

"What do you mean?" Jack looked not so impressed. "Maybe you're just making me want go back home," He crossed his arms.

"Both!" Anna giggled. "C'mon Jack don't you want to see your family? Our friends?" She stared deeply into his eyes, until he met her's.

Behind where Anna stood, Jack saw images of his old friends. They were young, smiling happily back at him. There were six of them, three boys and three girls. Jack remembered their faces, but, their names was hard to think of at the moment. But he remembered one of the girls' name. _"Elsa…"_

A young ten year-old girl with blonde braided hair, wore a beautiful blue dress with small whites snowflakes embroidered to the bottom. Her smile was elegant and warm. "Please come back home," She asked faintly.

"It would be nice to see them again," Anna's echoing voice caused the images to disappear, leaving Jack staring at a blank wall. "Don't you think so?"

Jack didn't responded. The thought of that mysterious voice from two years ago reminded Jack about the deal he made. He contemplated whether Anna was an illusion from the aftermath of his last surgery or was it trama slowly taking control of his mind. Surely it couldn't be a joke to him, Anna was completely real, real to him. According to Jack, Anna was either a gift or curse. A gift of guidance or a curse of sorrow. But, he made a deal years ago, and he told himself, _A deal is a deal._

"Fine, let's go to Arendelle and find your wish," Jack gave in.

Anna gasped with joy. She rushed over and hugged Jack's neck. Jack felt blown away to feel the warm sensation. It's been years since he was hugged by someone. Anna was there to destroy his isolation.

"When are we going?" Anna asked. "Maybe next week." He smiled at her.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping and bugs buzzing was heard throughout a large meadow. The sun hung above the tree canopies while down below was a group of little kids playing on the grass.

A little eight year-old boy with white hair was chatting with a brown hair friend, showing off his dragon action figures. His friend handed one to him. "Here Jack, you play this one! Watch out he can freeze you," Jack's friend said with delightful goofy smile with two missing teeth.

"Hey, Hiccup how do you make him breath fire?" Jack scanned for a button to press.

"Here," Hiccup took the toy dragon away from him and showed the toy's special move with the touch of a button. The two sat pretzel style on the soft grass, playing pretend as if their dragons were alive. The two animated them to the point they made them fly and talk.

While the two was busy laughing until another friend of theirs came to join them. Five year old Anna sat by them, amazed at how the toys looked and how much fun the boys were having.

"Hey can I play?" Anna asked politely. "Can she?" Jack shot a grin at Hiccup before handing Anna the toy. Hiccup nodded.

"Okay this dragon likes to shoot ice blasts, watch this," Jack held up the toy for Anna to see. It was dragon with sapphire scales with white spikes. Its large wings stretched inches apart. Jack simply pressed the button to let the ice blast that was coming out of the dragon's mouth to light up. Anna was sparkling with amazement, she quickly took the toy and started playing with it.

"Still playing with toys? Can you two ever grow up already," A snotty high-headed boy with orange hair walked over to Jack and his friends.

"Hans, we're only eight, and Anna is only five year old, so what?" Jack said while ruffling both Hiccup and Anna's hair. The three giggled with glee.

"We're never too old to play with toys," Hiccup held up his favorite dragon with black scales and yellow-green eyes. "I'll grow up whenever I'm ready, or when the world needs me too." He chuckled while happily making the dragon fly around.

"That's stupid," Hans shouted. Anna gasped. Jack quickly covered Anna's ears. Hiccup stopped playing and let his toy slip through his fingers as it fell onto the ground.

"Hans! Don't say mean words," A strong-hearted voice came right behind him. Jack and his friends spotted another eight year old glaring at Hans. She had her hands on her hips while one of her small foot was furiously tapping the ground. "Never call your friends, stupid."

"Elsa?" Hans quickly turned around, seeing Elsa's serious face made him tongue tied. "Oh, I didn't say stupid, I said…"

"Whatever Hans," Elsa rolled her eyes. "Just make sure I don't hear you say mean words in front of my little sister." She crossed her little arms over her chest.

"Who made you the boss?" Hans pointed at her. Jack got up and stood by Elsa's side. "She's not, I am. She's my lieutenant. And I'm her captain." He said confidently.

"Who voted you two to be the leaders of his team?" Hans said annoyingly. "We did!" Hiccup and Anna said together. Also the voices of three other kids agreed. Hans turned around and saw a small blonde hair boy who wore his favorite reindeer shirt. He was named Kristoff. Next to him was a girl with an outrageous curly red hair. That was Merida. Between them was a girl with a very long blonde hair. She was named Rapunzel, but, her friends sometimes called her Punzie.

"Not you guys too?" Hans looked confused. "So Hans, promise us that you won't say anymore mean words to your friends," Elsa asked him.

"Pinky swear!" Jack placed his arm around Elsa's shoulder while extending his pinky toward Hans. Hans took a moment to think. Then he eventually locked his pinky with Jack's. The two exchanged smiles.

"Long live The Legendary Guardians!" Hiccup shouted happily. His friends joined in the cheer. They all together cheered up to the cloudless sky. "We are The Legendary Guardians!"

* * *

Jack suddenly woke up from his dream when someone kindly asked him to wake up. He assumed it would be Anna who was sitting by the window. But, it was pretty female flight attendant who gently shook him. She softly told him, that they finally arrived at Kristiansand Airport. It was located not far that from the city of Kristiansand. And it was around an hour away from Arendelle.

After thanking the flight attendant, Jack got up from his sit and gathered his things. He found Anna curled up into a ball, sleeping peacefully.

"Hey wake up," Jack whispered while patting her shoulder. Anna jolt up from her sit, "We're here?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Pst be quiet, what am I thinking? They can't see you," Jack talked to himself. He spotted a couple whispering among themselves. Jack blushed, he was assuming that they were talking about him. Without saying a word, he gave Anna a look to indicate that they're leaving.

"Man I need to quit acting weird in public," Jack whispered into thin air. The two walked out of the plane and into the main arrival lobby of the airport terminal. A female airlines worker welcomed Jack to Norway. She even welcomed Anna. Jack's eyes widen and looked at the worker confusingly.

"Lauren who else are you greeting? There's only one person here." Lauren's friend asked her from behind. "Sal, I said hello to this cute little girl. Who is apparently, isn't wearing any shoes." Lauren quirked an eyebrow.

Anna pulled Jack's loose shirt, "She can see!" She softly whispered. Jack didn't look at her, he fixed his eyes at the two workers. "I don't know what she's talking about." He told them.

"Me either. Sorry about that sir. Thank you for flying Scandinavian Airlines," said Sal kindly. "But, Sal there's a little girl with him." Lauren protested. In the distance, Jack heard the two worker arguing, how one of them isn't believing the other.

"What was that all about?" Anna asked. "Dunno. Maybe one of them needs a power nap," Jack said while navigating through a sea of travelers. "Anna stay close to me."

"Okay, give me a ride then." Anna ordered. "A ride?" Jack was confused. "C'mon let me ride on your shoulders," Anna reached up to the sky, waiting for Jack to pick her up. Jack wanted to refuse, but couldn't. He checked to make sure no was looking, then hosted Anna on her shoulders. "Hold on tight, okay?"

"Okay!" Anna replied while holding onto Jack's head, tightly. The two went down a couple of floors to retrieve their belongs and find their way out of the airport. Jack stood underneath the summer sun waiting for someone.

"When's your friend, Hot wings, coming?" Anna scanned the area. "It's Hawkins. He's not picking me up. My family's driver is." Jack explained.

"Who's that?"

"Robert, do you still remember him?" Jack asked Anna. The girl took a moment to remember. "Oh him! Yeah, I remember Mr. Bergman." Anna told him. "He was a very funny man." She giggled while remembering a funny memory.

"Hey remember the time when we dropped waterballoons at the staffs that were working at your old house?" Anna asked Jack if he remembered. "Yeah I was grounded for a week for that. The staffs had to get new haircuts because of the sticky glue we used."

"But Robert didn't mind right?"

"Nope, he was with us when played that prank on them. He was laughing at how goofy they looked." Jack told her. Anna laughed at the story.

"Yeah mom, I just arrived. I'll wait for you guys…" A young man around Jack's age accidentally bumped into Jack. Apparently he was busy talking on the phone. The man took a moment to realize that he bumped into someone. "Oh man I'm so sorry."

Jack turned around and was shocked. "No mom, not you, I accidentally bumped into someone...Yeah I will...Just call me when you guys are here." The man said goodbye to his mother before putting his phone back inside his pocket.

"Oh man, I'm sorry about that," The man extended his hand, apologizing, while rubbing the back of his head with his other hand.

"That's alright, no harm done," Jack shook the man's hand. According to Jack, the man's face looked familiar. He had a pair of green eyes where his bangs tickled his face. His auburn hair reached down from the sides and back of his head. Almost like a surfer's hairdo. Overall, he was bubbly and showed off a kind smile.

"That's good," The man smiled. "I'm Hiccup by the way, what's your's?"

"Hiccup?" The name caused Jack to trigger a memory. It took him a moment to remember, but, he eventually remembered something about the man who stood in front of him. A little boy's voice echoed inside his head, "Hey Jack let's go search for dragons!"

"That's right, Hiccup." Jack smiled. Anna looked down at Hiccup. She gasped, "Hiccup!" Anna began beating Jack's head like a drum, she was filled with excitement. Jack just ignored her.

"And you are?" Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. "Oh. I'm Jack," Jack said confidently.

"Jack?" Hiccup took a moment to study Jack's face. Then it hit him, "Jack. As Jack Frost? Well, not the myth. But, Jackson Frost who is related to Aleron Frost?" Hiccup asked. Jack chuckled. "Yeah that's my dad's. Hi."

"Hi? How about it's been years man. Give me a freakin' hug!" Hiccup dropped his dufflebag and gave Jack a great big hug. Jack looked around if anyone was looking. Everyone else was busy doing their own thing. Anna laughed at how cute the boys looked.

"It's nice to see you again, old friend," Jack patted the top of Hiccup's head. He was always taller than Hiccup, even since they were young. Hiccup unlocked his arms around Jack and smiled back at him. "Right back at ya. So are visiting Arendelle too?"

"Yeah, same for you?" Jack asked. "Yeah my girlfriend told me to go visit my family while she's at her engineering project in Dubai." Hiccup explained.

"Girlfriend?" Jack showed off his signature grin. "I see you still have that grin," Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah I met a really nice girl a few years ago. Were definitely close."

"That's good," Jack felt happy for his friend. It's been years since they talked to each other. They had a lot of resources of communicating between each other, it's just never came to them that seeing and speaking to one another didn't came to mind. It's all because of that one summer day that seriously changed each others' lives.

"How about you? Are you visiting your family too?" Hiccup asked. "I was actually called in to visit an old friend. But I guess I'll meet up with my sister later on," Jack was looking into the distance. He saw airplanes flying in and out of the airport.

"An old friend, anyone that I know? Our old gang perhaps," Hiccup smiled.

Jack shook his head. "Yeah, I haven't talked to the gang in years. How about you?" Hiccup was listing questions. Jack simply said nothing, but, shook his head.

Although, he would look up his old friends online, but, it never occurred to him to actually keep in touch with them. Any form of communication with them would just bring back haunting memories in which caused his head to be filled up with grief and regrets.

"Well I bet your parents would be happy to see you," Hiccup told him. Jack bite his lip, but, didn't look at him. Hiccup noticed his expression, feeling awkward for saying something that might had offended Jack. "Oh. Man. That's right. About them...Um..." He was tongue tied.

"It's alright, things happens," Jack said with a firm look. "I should at least be grateful I still have Sophia." He added.

"Yeah. She should truly be grateful too. Her big brother is still around to keep her company." Hiccup proclaimed. Jack looked at him with great astonishment, he never knew how his childhood friend had matured over the years. That goofy skinny kid at the playground grew up to be a tall intelligent young man.

"So you have any other plans except visiting this old friend of yours?" Hiccup asked him.

"Um…" Before Jack answered back, Anna patted the top of his head. Jack looked up and saw Anna pointing at herself. "Yeah I also have to help another old friend with something." Jack confessed. Anna simply smiled happily.

"You were always the type who enjoyed doing that," Hiccup mentioned. "That would be what?" Jack had to ask. "Helping others with their needs before your's." Hiccup reminded. Jack understood what Hiccup meant. "Same old strong-hearted captain of mine," Hiccup patted Jack's shoulder.

"Captain?"

"Yeah, the gang used to call you Captain Frost. We've always played legendary adventures at our old tree fort in the meadows." Hiccup went on listing memories where him, Jack and his friends spent time together.

"Right, those." Jack smiled. He felt good thinking about the good old days. Then again, the thought of those memories led him to think about the dark side behind them. He believed on having too much happiness would come with a price. So far, he doesn't want to pay for happiness, he wanted to earn it with great ease and worry less if something bad happens.

After a moment of talking, Hiccup spotted a car pulling up to the curb. The car parked and a woman came out of the vehicle. She rushed over and gave Hiccup a big hug.

"Hi mom," Hiccup patted his mother's back. Hiccup's mother spotted another young man who stood quietly looking at something else. "Is that Jack?" She asked Hiccup. Her son explained everything. "He looks like his father." She commented.

Hiccup's father got out of the car and went over to give his son another hug. Jack watched the happy family reuniting. He smiled at how sweet the moment was, but, felt quite jealous at his friend. Hiccup had his life straighten out and still kept his family together. While, Jack's life was torn apart and incomplete. Him and his sister was just orphans who lost their parents, seven years ago.

"Is that Jack?" Hiccup's father asked. Hiccup nodded. The boy's parents looked at Jack. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Haddock," Jack politely waved at them. "Long time no see, how are you too?" He asked kindly.

Since the days he hanged out with Hiccup, Jack concluded that Hiccup's parents enjoyed giving out hugs. The two walked up to Jack and warmly embraced him with great love. The couple spoke to him in Norwegian which he still remembered how to speak.

Mr. Haddock and Hiccup finally got his things inside the truck of the car, with the help of Jack, of course. The Haddocks was ready to drive back to Arendelle.

"Hey buddy you want a ride back to town?" Hiccup asked his old friend. Jack shook his head. "No thanks. My family's driver is coming to pick me up." He replied.

"Oh okay. Tell him I said hi," Hiccup chuckled. "Hey Jack, what's your number? We need to catch up."

The two exchanged their numbers. "Awesome. See ya later then?" Hiccup asked. "Totally. See ya around." Jack replied back.

Before driving off, Hiccup's parents said goodbye to Jack. Mrs. Haddock invited him to come over and visit them while he's in town. Jack waved goodbye after telling them he would try his best to find the time to come and visit.

When his friend's car drove away, exiting out of the airport place, another car parked itself where Jack stood. It was fancy black Mercedes where an elderly man with gray hair came out of the car.

"Master Jack," The man politely greeted him with great respect.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** So Jack and Anna finally arrived in Norway, where the two was born and raised. Yeah Jack is Norwegian, but, has French blood in him because of his father's family side. Jack experienced multiple deaths when he was young, which explains why he's traumatized and has these hallucinations. I tried not to make him sound overly emotional broken. Throughout the story, he'll talk himself and think inside his head a lot. It resembles to the protagonist from "Anohana," Jintan. There will be flashbacks taking back Jack and friends to the old days which led to that summer day that changed their lives forever. Stay tune for more! Please tell me how's the story so far. THANK YOU!**

**Updating Schedule: I used to post 1 chapter per weekend. Now it's summer, I plan to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights) **


	5. Coming Home

In front of Jack was an old staff member who worked at his family's mansion. He wasn't only the family driver, but, also the butler. The Frost family treated their staff like family. Some has been around since Jack's father was born.

"Mr. Bergman?" Jack narrowed his eyes to remember the familiar face. Bergman took off his driver's cap and smiled at him.

It's been years since he last seen Jack, the last time he saw him was the day he dropped him off at this very same airport. Now his old tender-loving eyes was glad to see him once again. But, was he the same little boy who enjoyed playing pranks and listening to his war stories?

"Come along master Jack, we have a long drive back to Arendelle." Bergman grabbed Jack's belongings.

"Oh I can handle it," Jack didn't want the man to hurt himself. "Oh don't worry, I'm still able to carry an elephant." Bergman chuckled while opening the car's trunk, storing Jack's belongings.

Then Bergman opened one of the side doors of the car. Jack opened the other door and pretended to place his backpack inside. Bergman didn't say anything. He casually sat inside the driver's seat and turned on the car.

"C'mon," Jack quietly whispered to Anna. The girl happily hopped inside the back seat of the car. "Okay put on your seatbelt and behave until we get home, alright?" Jack spoke softly. Anna nodded, zipping her mouth shut.

"Alright, ready," Jack smiled awkwardly while sitting on the passenger seat. Bergman nodded. Before driving off Bergman checked his rearview mirror. He spotted a little girl quietly sitting at the back. Apparently, Bergman was very calm over the strange phenomenon. He wanted to say something, but, couldn't. The engine roared and the car was off to Arendelle.

Driving to Arendelle was somehow a long drive. Jack sometime took the time to check on Anna. Bergman assumed he was looking back at the disappearing landscape.

Jack quietly asked, "You okay?" Anna nodded. "Oh don't worry Jack, I'm still capable of driving for long hours." Bergman chuckled while keeping his hands on the wheel. "You know back when I was your age, I used to delivery a dozen boxes of bread back in Oslo. It was a small bakery owned by a war veteran. And you know what that old war hero used to tell me everyday?"

"Gaining strength is like practicing how to ride a bike. Learn it. Achieve it. Show nobility." Jack said it with confidence.

"You know it?" Bergman was shock. Jack chuckled, "You enjoyed telling me and Sophia that story when we were small."

Bergman smiled cheerfully. "He still remembers." He reflected.

Jack gazed through his window, admiring the rolling countryside. He remembered how Bergman preferred to drive down long country roads than taking polluted highways. The Norwegian landscape caused Jack to reminisce the days he used to go out and play with his friends.

* * *

The flower bulbs on the trees was ready to bloom. Spring was coming. Jack and his friends were joyfully playing hide and go seek in Kristoff's backyard. Kristoff's parents owned a large acre of land to raise reindeers for living. A forest stood behind the nearby stables and barn. Those were their favorite hiding spots.

"Okay Hans you're it," Hiccup informed him. Hans rolled his eyes, "Why me? Isn't it Kristoff's turn?" He pointed at a small blonde haired boy who wore his favorite reindeer shirt and knitted beanie cap.

"Kristoff already had his turn," Six year old Anna was hugging her shy friend. Kristoff blushed over the warm hug. Anna's contagious friendly giggle couldn't be resisted. The sweet brown eyes of Kristoff was locked onto Anna's charming blue eyes. Hans pouted whenever he saw her giving more attention to Kristoff than him.

"Well the gang's all here," Jack met up with his friends underneath a large tree with its roots popping out of the ground which was easy to climb on.

"You mean, _you're_ finally here. You're late Jack." Elsa was sitting on a large tree branch. "Be happy I'm at least here Els," An eight year old Jack smiling at her. Elsa giggled.

"So are we going to play or not?" Hans asked impatiently. "Oyy calm down princess, we'll play soon." Merida chuckled. She was a seven year old with outrageous curly orange hair that was out of place. Her eyes matched her blue archery t-shirt. Merida's dream was to become an olympian in archery.

"Hold on a second, we're still waiting on Rapunzel." Jack informed his friends.

Hans impatiently sat on a tree root, crossing his arms. Hiccup saw Hans's pouting. "Awh does Hans have another wedgie again?" He busted out laughing.

Everyone joined in the fun. Hans began to blush. "At least he doesn't have an atomic wedgie!" Merida jokingly showing a gesture of her arms showcasing an invisible atomic bomb explosion.

Jack saw Hans feeling a bit embarrassed, he walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. Hans looked up at him. Even though, they were the same age, Jack was older than him and reclaimed to be the leader of group. Jack made sure his friends was treated respectfully.

"Hey don't worry, they're just taking their sillies out," Jack smiled at him.

"Alright guys, that's enough. Don't make Hans feel bad. He's just too excited to play today." Jack defended him. "I think Rapunzel is here." He pointed at a ten year old girl with very long golden hair running toward them.

"Sorry I'm late," Rapunzel apologized. "Oh Kristoff you're mom baked us a carrot cake." She glanced over at little Kristoff. He was smiling ear to ear. "So when we're done playing, she'll give us each a slice." Rapunzel said while taking out a brush from her little purple purse. She went on brushing her glorious veil.

"Do you have to brush that thing every minute?" Merida asked annoyingly. "Yes. I want to keep it healthy and straight. Not like your's silly," Rapunzel giggled. Merida wasn't offended, but, she's tired of repeatedly why her hair was the way it is. "I can't help it. It poofy orange monster!"

"Are we going to talk about hair or are we going to play?" Hiccup groaned. He was busy drawing on his pocket size sketchbook. Kristoff and Anna glanced over and saw him designing a mechanical dragon.

"Everyone huddle up!" Jack commanded his friends like a naturally born leader. "Okay, someone catch me!" Elsa jumped off from the tree branch. Jack caught her with his arms which helped Elsa land safely on the ground. The two faces was inches apart. They stared at each other's blue eyes.

Jack and Elsa was blushing. But, Elsa was the first to break away from their gaze. "That was fun! Thanks Frosty." Elsa ruffled Jack's hair. Frosty was Jack's nickname which he earned from when he first met Elsa.

"Jack are you coming?" Elsa asked him. Jack was staring out of space for moment, he didn't know he was busy looking at his best friend in a goofy way. "Huh? Yeah I'm coming." Jack woke up.

When everyone was all together, Elsa reminded everyone about the rules of hide and go seek. She asked if the gang knew the song that the player who was it, had to sing. The gang understood. In a minute, they began to play. Hans closed eyes with his hands covering them and began to countdown from 100. The rest of the gang went and hide.

Inside the small barn, where Kristoff's parents stored farming supplies and other equipments to maintain their reindeer farm, Jack was strolling peacefully around the place. He was confident that Hans won't find him there. But, little that Jack knew, someone else was using this place as their hiding place too.

"Achoo…" Someone sneezed from behind where Jack stood. "Uh, bless you?" Jack said kindly.

"Thank you."

Jack turned around and found a pair of blue sneakers sneaking behind a curtain that hung over an opened doorway. Jack pulled the curtains aside and saw Elsa standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey you found me, but, you're not it." Elsa giggled. The sound of Elsa laughing was like hearing a soft sweet song from the voice of angel. Jack couldn't resisted but smile at her young beauty.

The two was quietly walking around and chatting about their favorite video games. But, the conversation quickly ended when they heard their friends coming inside. Hans and the rest stood at the center of the place. "Where are they?" Hans said curiously.

"C'mon we need to get out of here," Elsa grabbed Jack's hand. Jack looked down and blushed. "There should be another exit around here," Elsa told Jack while slowly walking away.

"There is, c'mon follow me," Instead of Elsa dragging Jack away, Jack was the one taking Elsa to somewhere else safe to hide. The two quietly snuck out from the back door. The sound of the very old door echoed throughout barn. It certainly caught the gang's attention.

"They're escaping!" Hiccup shouted. "C'mon!" Hans ordered his friends to follow him back to the yard. "When did we switch from hide and seek to bounty hunting?" Merida asked.

The gang saw Jack and Elsa running away, heading towards the woods. "There they go!" Rapunzel shouted. Who knew the gang was capable of running so fast like cheetahs? Jack turned around and saw the gang right behind them.

"Oh no!" Jack shouted. Just when Jack turned around to see where he was going, Hiccup and Kristoff was right in front of them. Then Jack looked to his sides and found he was surrounded. Elsa too. The two friends stood back to back. "I guess we lost," Elsa said, disappointingly. Hans went on singing,

"_Where is my friend?_

_1...2..3...4...5...6...7…_

_Where is my friend?"_

"Yeah yeah, were here, here…" Jack rolled his eyes. "My friends here!" Hans and the others sung happily. Jack and Elsa laughed at them.

"Dog pile!" Hiccup was truly sugar high, the boy went on tackling Jack to the ground. The rest of gang went along with the fun. The sound of their laughters echoed throughout the yard and into the woods.

* * *

Jack finally woke up from his trip from dreamland. "Ah you're awake. Good. Look up ahead, my boy," Bergman smiled while removing one hand from the wheel, pointing at church bell tower that overlook a town and fjord. "Welcome home."

The car exited out of the busy highway and onto a narrow two lane street that looked over the fjord. Jack looked back and saw Anna napping on the back seat. He wanted to wake her up, but, it looked like she was deep inside dream land.

"Isn't Arendelle beautiful?" Bergman asked him. Jack turned around and saw the sleepy summer town came into view. The car drove to a street with colorful historical buildings with shades of light salmon pink, mustard yellow, snow white colored bricks. Down below, was small businesses of shops and family restaurants. Above the businesses was either offices or apartments. The architecture reminded Jack of New York.

"Doesn't seem like much of New York," Bergman stated. "Not really," Jack responded. From the narrow streets, the local businesses, and the view of a large body of water, it somewhat reminded him of the city. There was a touch of modernism. A few of large buildings towered over the homes and business. But nothing compare to those giant skyscrapers in New York.

"I bet you still remember that building," Bergman pointed at the largest building that had a spectacular view of the fjord. Jack looked up and saw a post-modern corporate business building. It was decorated with rooftop gardens and solar panels that was disguised from outdoor umbrellas and other outdoor equipments. The materials used to develop the products are far-advanced than other companies around the world.

Jack remembered the place like it was somewhat another home that he used to visit. Its vast amount of glass windows for every floor. The opened glass entrance looked like crystallized blocks stacked among each other. The main building was the centerpiece of this small corporate center. It emerged from the ground to the sky, without a flat rooftop.

Despite the solar panels decorating around the place, there was some eco-friendly machinery generating power for the company and the town. Water from fjord flowed through the hydroelectric turbines, waves crashing back and forth, causing the blades to turn; generating energy. There was a wind energy farm, three towns away from Arendelle which shared the energy with nearby villages and towns. The company focused on providing clean energy among the nearby communities as well team up with the locals to make their lives more energy efficient.

Such as, teaming up with local farmers to procedure cleaner energy to keep their society and crops safe from harmful chemicals.

The founder of the company was once a farmer who noticed how nature functioned. Eventually, he was inspired to model a business that focused on obtaining the gifts from nature and incorporated it with society's daily lives. Jack knew the story about the penniless farmer who worked until his last breath to build his dream. He was simply his great-grandfather.

* * *

"Now now Jackson, I hope you won't break this one. You made me replaced two already." A tall slender man with platinum blonde hair that resembled like a blanket of fresh snow, stood over a six year old Jack who was playfully swiveling around his father's computer chair. Whenever Jack visited his father's work, he accidentally broke a furniture or item. But, his father was patience and kind man who believed in objects as objects while family wasn't replaceable.

"I won't daddy," Jack giggled. "Weee…" Jack twirled around like he was in those carnival rides that spun you around. Jack's father took control of the chair and faced it where he could see his son. Jack saw his father's face, but, couldn't hold back the laughter. His father's serious face was replaced with a jolly smile with soft loving eyes.

"Oh you." Jack's father ruffled his son's white hair. "Daddy what's that painting?" Jack pointed at a large oil painting of a pack of wolves running across a wintry landscape. "Oh that's an old painting that was handed down to me." Jack was struck with awe, gazing up at the painting. "Hey did you know there's a story behind this painting?" Jack's father told him.

Jack shook his head. His father went on telling him the tale about a pack of eight wolves roaming freely across the Norwegian landscape. "Why are they seven of them?" Jack interrupted. "You don't see that small one in far corner of the pack?" Jack's father held Jack's small hand, gently, pointing at the small wolf which was painted transparently. It was camouflaged along with the scenery.

"Oh!" Jack now saw it. "You see the pack underneath a tragedy in the family, which nearly tore them apart. But, with love and forgiveness at their side, they were able to overcome the hardship." His father finished the story.

"You see Jack, a pack is always pack. No matter what life throws at you. A pack is always there to protect and care a love one in need. Regardless of the cost, a pack is strong enough to show love than an individual. Put the love of others' first, before your's." Jack's father said while staring down at him.

"Daddy likes using big kid word!" Jack giggled. "Can we go play at the park? I want to play some more football." He asked playfully.

Jack's father sighed with a charming grin on his face. "You'll understand someday." He carried Jack off the chair and lifted him up in the air. The grown man wanted to stare at Jack's face. "Promise me, you'll never forget this story." He asked softly.

"Promise!" Jack shouted with big grin on his face. "Can we go get ice cream then?"

"Ice cream? I thought you wanted to go to the park." His father reminded him. "Yeah after playing football" Jack chuckled. "Whatever makes you happy, my boy" Jack's father hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

* * *

The sound of Jack's father's laughter echoed throughout his head. He noticed the car was driving up a residential neighborhood. On top of hill was a street of small humble looking homes. Small opened driveways with one to two story houses with pointy rooftops. Some were flat with a touch of post-modern and contemporary architecture.

Before the end of the street, Jack took a quick glance at the dead sign and the street led it up to. At the end was a two story home which was constructed by large shipping containers. It wasn't the only house on that street. There was several homes lined up across among each other. But, according to Jack, that house brought back memories.

He suddenly saw images of three little kids riding their bikes down the street. It was him when he was nine, riding on his old blue bike with his friend, Elsa. Behind the two was Anna in little green bike who enjoyed riding along with them. They looked like they were heading to school, because they were wearing their uniforms. Usually, Jack's parents would give him a ride, but, Bergman assigned to that task, most of the time.

"Come on Bergman!" Young Jack shouted at the car who was following him. "Let's race, who can get to school first," Elsa challenged him. "You're on, queeny" Jack grinned. "I wanna race too!" Anna shouted. In a matter of seconds, the three friends were off, leaving Bergman unaware that they ditched him.

"Remember those days when you and your girl friend always raced to school and left me behind," Bergman snapped Jack back to reality. Jack quirked an eyebrow. "She wasn't my girlfriend, she was…"

"Your best friend. Yes I know how love is Jack," Bergman chuckled. Jack slouched on his seat. "You followed her and she followed you." Bergman chuckled some more. "You two were an unbreakable team…"

"Yeah that was then." Jack said bitterly. Bergman saw the melancholy expression on Jack's face, he wanted to say more, but, it wasn't the time too. Bergman was one of the few who knew what happened to Jack and his friends on that summer afternoon, fourteen years ago.

"Well you two were very protective over little Anna." Jack couldn't believed Bergman brought up that statement. He clenched his teeth and looked away. "She was cheery youngster. Always smiling and dancing around like a fairy." Bergman chuckled. "But it was pity for her to be gone too soon…" The wrinkles on Bergman's face slowly sculpted his sad expression.

"Bergman." Jack hissed. "Can we please stop talking?"

Bergman paused for a moment. He noticed Jack's cheerless expression, Jack was lost into a trance, perhaps preventing himself from thinking back about his past. "As you wish, Master Jack." He said politely.

The rest of way was a silent drive. Bergman drove pass more residential neighborhoods and several businesses that looked over the town and fjord. Then the car took a turn to a private road that led up to a small hill. It traced around a spiral cemented road that led to a large metal opened gate. The car drove into a cobble-stoned paved driveway that could fit up to at least ten cars.

A small modern-day castle stood on top of hill which had a grand view of the town and fjord. The castle once looked medieval, but, over different generations, the home was reconstructed to meet with times. The Frost family preferred calling it a mansion instead of a castle, because the family had no descendants of royalty.

"Well here we are, Master Jack." Bergman said before leaving the car. He walked around and opened Jack's door. "Welcome back to Frost manor." Bergman offered a soft smile, but, he knew that Jack's mind would be buzzing with haunting memories of this place.

"Thanks, Bergman." Jack got out of the car and went on gathering his belongings. Bergman opened the trunk, taking out Jack's lounge. Jack opened the side door to pick up his backpack in the back. He also gently woke up Anna from her nap.

"Hey sleepy head, were here," Jack said softly. Anna slowly moved around her seat and began to stretch. She accidentally hit him in the face by mistake.

"Ouch!" Jack touched his nose.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Bergman asked him from behind the car. "Yeah I'm alright Bergman." Jack reassured him.

"So sorry," Anna said sadly. "It's alright, we've just arrived in Arendelle and now were at my place." Jack whispered. Anna quickly removed her seatbelt and ran out of the car. Jack grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder, he saw her looking at the place, excitingly.

"I forgot how big this place was!" Anna admired the Frost estate. A arce wide yard that circled around the front and back of the home. There was a fountain at the center of the driveway. The statues, however, wasn't similar to rich homes with Greek and Roman gods looking at you. The figure looked mythical as if they came from a book. There was a old man carrying a large sack over his shoulders. A woman with wings floating above the pedestal. A large slender rabbit stood by the old man. Another man, smaller than the old man, stood proudly in front of the three figures. Who ever they were? They looked courageously over at the property.

"Come along, you must be hungry. Don't worry my wife will fix you up with something." Bergman said kindly. Jack followed him to the front door. Bergman dropped one of the lounges and ringed the doorbell.

"So is everyone still here?" Jack asked curiously. "Well not actually, there is only my wife and me, who looked after your sister." Bergman explained. "Things has changed over years."

Jack avoid eye contact and said nothing. "It's quite alright really. As long we had someone to keep us company than nothing to worry about." Bergman said confidently.

Soon, the door opened slightly, where an elderly lady, near Bergman's age emerged out of the house. She wore summer dress old Norse floral design over it. Her brown hair was tied into a bun. She elegant and reserved at the same time.

"Hello my love, guess who's home?" Bergman smiled. The woman gasped over the sight of Jack standing in front of her, "Jack!" She quickly wrapped her arms around him. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Bergman." Jack patted her back.

"It's been years my boy. Come inside, I just baked krumkakes and finished touching up an almond cake," Mrs. Bergman explained.

The two went inside, carrying some of Jack's stuff. Anna pulled the strap from Jack's bag. "Do you think they will see me?"

"I don't know. One way to find out. Don't worry, after settling we'll start thinking about your wish," Jack smiled down at her. Anna felt glad she was with Jack, he was always big brother toward her.

At the back of their minds, Jack and Anna wanted to know what Arendelle has in store for them.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Jack and Anna made it to Arendelle. Some things stayed the same, such as, the historic architecture and the scenery. But, Jack doesn't seem to excited or happy of coming back home. He continued on falling into long trips from the past. Regardless if they seem like happy memories, they sadly hurt him deep inside. Also we've learned that Jack is loaded. Rich playboy loaded. But, it's nice that his family grew up from humble beginnings with some hardships to overcome. His family's past will play out an important part to his character development throughout the story.**

**Updating Schedule: I used to post 1 chapter per weekend. Now it's summer, I plan to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights)**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story. Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. (Yes, I see you my Guest reviewers. Haha. Thank you for your kind and encouraging words!) Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D**


	6. These Walls

**Who wants to explore around the Frost Manor?**

* * *

The interior of the manor was spacious like Jack used to remember. When a guest came over to visit his parents, either to talk to his father over future business plans or his mother's friends from the local children hospital wanted to discuss about an upcoming charity, they always commented on how marvelous the mansion looked. A grand staircase stood at the middle of the foyer which led up to the second floor.

"Remember we used to play up there?" Anna pointed at the flight of stairs.

Jack reminisced the days where Elsa and Anna came over to play with the Frost siblings. He saw images of him when he was young, running up the stairs with his hockey helmet, knee and elbow pads in place. Elsa, Anna, and Jack's little sister, Sophia was also geared up. All three of them were sitting inside a sturdy laundry basket.

"C'mon Jack!" Anna shouted with excitement. "Okay hang on!" Jack rushed up to the very top of the stairs. Before jumping into the back of the basket, he pushed the pretended bobsled to the edge. "Here we go!" Jack cheered.

"Hang on Sophia," Anna said while hugging the little four year old. Sophia was three years younger than Anna at the time, while the two's older siblings, Elsa and Jack, were only nine.

The four yelled in excitement, hollering down the staircase while creating a raucous. One of the staffs, exited out of the large parlor with a tray of empty wine glasses. Without looking, the man was struck hard by a flying laundry basket that was filled with wild rugrats, believing that they were olympians for the Norwegian bobsled team.

Jack chuckled over the funny memory. "Yeah, I remember that day. My parents weren't happy about it."

"I think my mommy and daddy too. Elsa told me, we weren't allowed to have any sweets for two weeks." Anna remembered.

"Yeah Elsa told me that. She was going nuts when your cousin brought a big bag of chocolates from Germany one time. And you two weren't allowed to have any." Jack went on telling.

"You should had seen her when we were allowed to eat sweets again," Anna giggled. "She attacked the candy jar like a wild hungry viking." Jack laughed at Anna's story.

Across the room, Bergman's wife noticed Jack talking to himself. She was curious of what he was laughing about. The woman tapped her husband's shoulder to get his attention.

"Robert, who is he talking to?" She asked him without leaving her eyes on Jack. Bergman looked up and saw Jack talking to the little girl he saw inside the car. His eyes widen, looking completely surprised.

"I thought I was seeing things..." Bergman staring at Anna. "Don't you see her, Sasha?" He asked her.

"Her?" Sasha looked at Robert confusingly. Robert pointed at the little girl who stood nearby Jack. Sasha took a moment to see where he was pointing to. Then suddenly, she let out a soft gasp, covering her mouth with her hands. "It can't be."

"I believe so. It's been years since we last saw her." Robert glued his eyes on Anna.

"How is this possible?" Sasha wanted to walk up to the little girl. The couple studied Anna's appearance. They noticed her summer green dress and barefeet. But, they're confused over the sign of no injuries or scratches. The two noticed Anna talking to Jack like nothing really happened to them. Jack was very calm talking to an eight year old that no longer existed.

"Jack might know why," Sasha concluded. Just as she was about to approach the two, Robert grabbed her shoulder. "No, he just arrived. We need to make him feel like he's still welcomed here. We shouldn't trigger anything that badly happened in his past." He said sincerely.

Although Sasha knew Jack since he was just a newly born, she still believed that he has a bright future ahead of him. But, Jack, unfortunately doesn't believe on that. Since that dreadful summer day, his sense of believing on happiness and happy memories was just a dream and bad luck was part of reality. Nowadays he relied on any sense of fun to help him escape from the chaos.

"But, we need to ask him if he's alright. The company won't accept him, if his condition is like that." Sasha acknowledged. "What condition? Him interacting with a ghost? We can see her too." Robert admitted. "There's nothing to worry about love, the Jack we knew is capable of doing anything if he puts his mind and heart to it."

"His father never gave up on believing that his children can do anything," Sasha said with caring words. Robert agreed, "It's definitely in their blood. Now come on, let's get him settled in."

Robert grabbed Jack's lounge and climbed up the flight of staircases. He managed to catch glimpse of Anna as he passed by. Anna met his eyes, surprised as well, over the fact that another human being was able to see her. But, the two didn't exchange any words.

"Mr. Bergman, you don't have to do that. I can take care of my things," Jack climbed up the staircase and took hold of his belongings.

"Please Jackson, just call me Robert, remember we're family." Robert smiled kindly.

Jack took a moment to let that statement settle in. "Family?" He whispered confusingly inside. "If you say so. But, please, let me help you." Jack didn't hesitated and Robert didn't protested. Jack took his heavy belongings while he let Robert carry the light ones. Sasha saw the two, including Anna, walking upstairs. She just let them be while heading into the kitchen to fix up a tray of snacks and drinks for Jack, and probably for Anna as well.

Jack didn't know where he was supposed to go. Good thing Robert was there to lead the way. He would assumed that Robert would led him to his old bedroom, but, instead Robert and Sasha let him stay in one of the manor's guest rooms. Robert explained the changes that happened while he was gone.

"As you might already noticed, Sasha and I are the only ones left to take care of Sophia. The remaining staff left after you parents passed away…" Robert looked over his shoulders, seeing a serious Jack, avoiding eye contact. Even though they've been gone for seven years, he noticed that Jack still had trouble coping about their deaths.

Robert went on stating how the manor and the rest of the estate had some reconstruction over the years. From fixing up the interior and exterior of house. There was additions to the yards. Such as adding more beautiful arrangements of vegetation to brighten up the place, even though it hardly had any visitors anymore. Some of the rooms were locked up because they had no used for anymore. Such as Jack's old bedroom, his old belongings were stored away in boxes inside the his closets or up in the attic.

"We're unsure if you planned on to staying here for a little bit longer, so that's why we decided to give you one of the guest room," Robert explained. "Plus you seem to be more of an adult than the little boy I used to know who enjoyed pranking the staffs." He chuckled.

"I plan to visit for at least three weeks then had back to New York." Jack informed him. Anna looked up at Jack with a bewildered look. In the back of her mind, she thought Jack would had felt something else different since coming back home. As if, he would forget about New York and think about staying in Arendelle.

"Oh." Robert didn't sound too happy. "Well then, we shouldn't waste any time. Let's make every day a memorable one while you're here," He flashed a smile.

Jack kindly smiled back. At the back of his mind, he felt like talking to him. More likely have a conversation of what happened over the years. He hardly felt like talking about his problems and troublesome life with his uncle North and aunt back in New York, because they never seem to have the time to sit down and chat with him. The only heart-felt conversation he had with them was when they took him to Long Island for that weekend. The weekend where he found out about his parents. All that Jack concluded that he lived in a life of great isolation since being sent away from family at the age of eleven.

It's because of that summer day, he thought.

"Why can't I move on already?" Jack bite his lip while thinking loudly inside his head. "But I can't," he looked at Anna.

"Well here we are," Robert stopped walking down a wide hallway which multiple doors are placed in each side. He opened a door to one of the guest bedrooms that looked over the backyard and fjord. Jack followed him inside. "Now I think I'll leave you alone and make yourself settle in," Robert said thoughtfully.

Jack noticed how roomy the room was. The interior had a mixture of traditional old Norwegian interior design that took place when the elites and nobles existed during the time of kings and queens. But, there was a touch of modernism which the bed and furniture were changed to fit the times.

"Call me or Sasha if you need anything. We'll be downstairs." Robert told him before leaving Jack alone. "Thank you, Robert. For everything," Jack said kindly with his eyes soften. Robert nodded, "Anytime my boy." He closed the door shut.

Jack took a deep breath and planted his body on the top his bed. He glared at the ceiling for a long time. Anna jumped onto the bed and looked down at Jack's tiresome face. She noticed how Jack was stuck looking at the ceiling, her small finger began poking his face.

"Jack, are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm not really sure," Jack didn't sound too confident. He placed his arm over his eyes, covering them, hiding away his uncontrollable emotions. Jack felt very overwhelmed since the last few hours. He's finally home, but, he felt like a bomb, ticking away, nervous over the fact that he'll eventually explode because of the level of stress buzzing around his mind.

"Awh do you wanna cuddle a teddy bear? You look like you're going to cry," Anna playfully teased him.

Jack inhaled a large amount of air into his lungs. Then slowly exhaled it out of his system. He looked over his side and saw Anna looking a bit concerned toward him, "Hey you wanna go on a adventure and explore around this place?" Jack tried to act happy for Anna's sake.

Anna nodded happily. "C'mon let's see if I still remember this place," Jack ruffled her hair. "Okay! Give me a piggyback ride though. I'm tired." Anna said it like a drama-queen.

"You just woke up from a nap," Jack argued. "Exactly!" Anna replied.

Jack didn't protest, "Sure thing your highness." He turned his back at Anna, while sitting down, waiting for her to get on his back. She jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around him. "Ready?" Jack asked her.

"Onward my trusty steed!" Anna said while imagining she held out a mighty sword and Jack was her brave stallion. Jack hold on her little legs. Then they were off.

The two first explored around the second floor. Jack walked down several other hallways that connected to the main hallway. He noticed a quiet one that led to double doors that might hidden away a special room. Anna told him to go check it out. Jack tried to open the doors, but, both of them were locked.

"Oh man that stinks, I wanted to see what's inside. What's in here anyway?" Anna pouted.

Jack didn't say nothing to her. "My father's office." He whispered. Jack slowly turned his back at the doorway and walked back up the main hall. The two managed to get into the manor's large library which held a vast collection of literature from ancient Norwegian folk tales to at least the stories during the time Jack was still in Arendelle. He noticed the collection has increased since he left. It seem liked someone was still adding more to the archive of books.

Across the center of the room was several small furniture of two large arm chairs and a round coffee table. A fireplace stood in front of the wall near the sitting area. Jack remembered the days of him and Sophia spending time with their mother, Katherine, who enjoyed reading them myths and tales of heroic adventures that inspired their endless imagination.

Jack walked up to the armchair that had a cushion that said, "Never forget where you came from," in Norwegian which was stitched in blue yarn. He felt the fabric that covered the armrest. Jack managed to picture an image of his mother looking up at him. Her auburn locks of hair curled over her shoulders and the rest fell behind her back. Jack never forgot her tender-loving eyes that never lost sight him and his sister.

"I miss you," Jack whispered underneath his breath. He tried to hold back the tears.

"Jack?" Anna asked softly into his ears. She looked around the room and a sudden memory returned to her.

* * *

It was a cold winter afternoon and Anna was with her friends. Hiccup and Merida as usual, chatting away about monsters and dragons. Rapunzel brushing her hair. Kristoff quietly listening to Hans blabbing away about how he owned so many toy cars. The shy blondie rolled his eyes every time Hans mentioned how he threw some away, because he was bored of playing them.

"You should had given me some," Kristoff told him. "Well too late, they're gone," Hans snickered.

Jack and Elsa was busy sharing a large sketch pad. The two was doodling superheroes. They giggled over how ridiculously their drawings were, but, their friends admired their artistic talents. Anna sat along with Sophia on Mrs. Frost's lap. Jack's mother was happily watching over the kids than isolating herself in her office, reviewing her weekly rounds and important meetings at the local hospital.

"Now, I bet you all will enjoy this story." Mrs. Frost placed a book between Anna and baby Sophia. It had the titled, "The Guardians of Childhood." She clapped her hands to get the children's attention. "Alright darlings gather around, it's story time."

The children gather around the open space that was near the fireplace and where Mrs. Frost sat on her favorite armchair. She went on reading a story where mythical Guardians was chosen by a man who lived on a moon. They were assigned to protect the children of Earth from fear. Jack loved hearing that story whenever his mother had the time. He pictured the Guardians like superheroes; with and without powers. As long they are capable of saving and helping others in need, Jack still defined them as heroes.

Anna felt the same way too. The pictures on the pages of the book was moving and lifelike. Each character represented a personality that each of Anna's friends possessed. It was a story she wouldn't ever never forget.

* * *

Jack woke up Anna from her memory when she noticed him was leaving the library. She didn't say anything until she noticed a familiar door that led to a certain room in the hall. It was Jack's bedroom.

"Is it locked?" Anna asked him.

Jack somehow didn't hesitated to open the door. It was locked too. That was a bummer for Anna. Jack halfway felt excited to revisit the room that held his many childhood memories, but the rest of him, his heart ached to see the room he last stayed inside before leaving Arendelle. He suddenly had a haunting memory that slipped out of his mind.

He was only eleven at the time, sitting down carelessly inside his room. Jack was busy playing his Gameboy Advance until his father stormed inside. Mr. Frost swung the door open, screaming Jack's name.

"Jack!" Mr. Frost screamed. Jack paused his game and looked at his father shockingly.

Jack snapped back to reality. Anna was poking Jack's face, "Hey can I get down? I want to walk now." Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine hold on." He crouched down for Anna to safely land on the floor. The heavy weight slowly disappeared off Jack's shoulders.

"Let's go look at some more," Anna commanded. Jack chuckled while following the girl running down the hallway. Anna was happily skipping and twirling around like a ballerina. Her dress flowing smoothly along with her graceful movement. She leaped onto a pile of boxes that were left by a wall.

"What are you doing?" Jack saw Anna twirling around on top of the boxes. "Jack look at me!" Anna shouted happily. "Be careful at what you're doing," Jack warned her.

"Don't worry I'll be…" But, the spinning caused Anna to lose control of her balance. Jack suddenly saw her waving her hands in the air and her front foot suddenly slipped off the box. He ran toward her.

"Anna!..." He shouted her name. A sudden flashback triggered inside his head.

"Jac…Jac!" Jack's father calling out his name. He swung open his bedroom door and saw Jack playing video games, acting like nothing bad just happened. "Jack!" Little Jack saw his father standing by his doorway, breathlessly. But he managed to rushed over and give him a hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Mr. Frost continued to hug him tightly. "What's wrong, papa?" Jack asked, confusingly. Mr. Frost let go of him and gaze lovingly into his son's eyes. He had tears at the corners of his eyes. "It's about Anna...Anna is…"

Jack woke up with his face planted onto the rug covered floor. Anna turned her head crookedly, raising an eyebrow at how foolishly Jack looked. "Are you okay? You look like you're kissing the floor," She giggled.

"I'm fine," Jack mumbled while picking himself off the floor. Why can these hallucinations go away? He thought. Can they just go away?

Jack stared at Anna who was standing in front of him, a smile on her face. He bite his lip. "But...why do I feel like I don't want to see her fade away?"

"Jack?" Anna asked worryingly. "Don't worry kiddo, I'll be okay," Jack gently poked her cheeks with a charming grin on his face. Anna giggled. "Wanna explore some more?" He asked. Anna nodded.

At the end of hall that led to the flight of stairs back downstairs, Jack showed Anna his favorite hiding spot he used to hide in during the days they played hide and go seek. There was a hidden door handle that camouflaged with wooden texture of the wall. Jack pulled the handle and the wall suddenly moved. Anna peaked inside and there was space for a couple to hide inside. Jack closed the wall shut before heading back downstairs.

Anna happily held Jack's brotherly hands. They passed other halls and opened rooms. Sasha and Robert caught a glance of them walking pass by in the kitchen. They exchanged looks, looking a bit bewildered. But, Robert told his wife, that there might be reason why they're seeing a ghost. It's nothing relating how old they are, even though Sasha nervously thought so. But she concluded that Anna has a mission for Jack to accomplish or something else.

"Maybe she was sent here to help him out," She stated. Robert agreed.

Jack and Anna entered through large opened double doors. It led to a huge room which was used to host parties. The high scaled windows let sunlight shined through the glass, illuminating the room. It's soaring ceilings and spacious flooring made the room look like a grand ball room. In the corner, stood a grand silk black piano.

"Oh I remember this room!" Anna let go of Jack's hand and ran toward the center of the room. She looked around and admired the glorious interior.

"Yeah me too," Jack whispered. He strolled around the room, also admiring it's beauty, until he heard the sudden echoing of laughters throughout the place. Jack spotted two little images of kids running around. One of them was him and the other was little Elsa chasing him in a game of tag. Little Jack was too quick for Elsa to catch. Elsa stopped chasing him when she caught Jack sitting down on the piano chair.

The older Jack saw the two sitting together in the chair. Their sides touching one another. Little Jack went on foolishly playing the piano, with his stubby fingers japping the keys. Back then, Jack wasn't much of a musician at first.

"No no no, like this," Elsa gently pushed Jack's hands out of the way. She lifted her hands gracefully, separating each finger to give them space. Then played her first few notes, softly. Along the way, her fingers danced across the keyboard, playing a list of harmonious notes and melodies. Little Jack was impressed.

"Wow you're amazing!" Little Jack commented. Elsa blushed. "Thank you," She thanked him.

"You wanna dance?" Little Jack fell off his chair when Elsa asked him that question.

"Dancing is for girls," Jack told her while picking himself up. "Hey! That's not true," Elsa protested. "I double dare you to dance with me," She smirked.

"Hey that's not fair," Jack argued. "Are you scared?" Elsa wiggled her eyebrows. Jack shook his head, "No."

"Then come on!" Elsa grabbed hold of little Jack's hand and dragged him to the center of the room. Anna didn't see the illusions that Jack was seeing. He saw his younger self and childhood best friend gliding across the floor. Both of their hands locked together, their eyes gazing at each other.

"You know I don't know how do this," Jack looked down at his feet, trying not to step on Elsa's feet.

"Don't worry I'll teach you," Elsa guided him. She patiently taught him the basic steps of waltzing around a dance floor.

The older Jack watched the two dance underneath the summer light. The light tickled against his pale skin. Diamonds dance around his sapphire eyes. A crooked smile started to form across his face. Anna haven't seen him looked so calm and happy since she first reunited with him.

After a moment, Elsa and Jack stopped dancing. "You see, you got the hang of it," Little Elsa commented with a smile. "Well I had a great teacher," Little Jack replied back while nudging Elsa's side. Elsa giggled over how ticklish she was. Their sense of happiness lightened the room even more.

But the two images suddenly faded away when two figures was calling out Jack's name. The older Jack turned around and saw Robert and Sasha standing by the doorway.

"Jack, someone wishes to see you." Sasha said calmly.

"Who?" Jack asked curiously.

"They wish to see you at your father's work," Robert added the details.

"They?" Jack questioned him. Robert nodded. "My dad's work?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you'll see when you get there," Sasha joined in.

"Come on, we better get going," Robert showed a gesture with his arm, extending it, to signal Jack to exit the room and walk down the hallway.

Robert and Sasha led the way while Jack followed them. Anna saw Jack leaving the room, she tugged the end of his shirt to get his attention.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to visit my dad's work." Jack informed her.

"Really? I always wanted to see that place. It looked like a kingdom down there." Anna said excitingly.

"Yeah the place I never wanted to see again." Jack reflected as he exited the ball room and entered back outside, absorbing the summer air.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Jack was born into a wealthy family. But his parents seem like very kind-hearted people, now you know where Jack gets his sense of generosity from. There's not that much to say about this chapter but, we get glimpse of what happened to Jack after that summer incident and how it connected to Anna. Also, Sasha, who was once Jack and Sophia's nanny, can see Anna too. How do you feel about Jack seeing images from his past? He'll constantly do that throughout the story. Now this chapter ended with the fact that Jack was called in to go talk to some people at his father's old work. What will they talk about?**

**Updating Schedule: I used to post 1 chapter per weekend. Now it's summer, I plan to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights)**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story. Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. (Yes, I see you my Guest reviewers. Haha. Thank you for your kind and encouraging words!) Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D Don't forget to review and share!**


	7. Father's Wish

Frost Enterprise looked more of a castle in the center of a kingdom than a simple ordinary corporation center. It took over more than two blocks! Robert parked the car at the front of the main building where Jack's father used to work. It was tall rectangular building towering over the other buildings which were departments, ranging from agriculture to engineering. There were Human Resources and Research and Development, but, for example, agriculture was one of the various elements that built up the enterprise's business model. And that was to provide society with eco-friendly products and services. Robert opened the side door, letting Jack to step outside. Anna hopped off her seat, touching the warm cemented sidewalks with her barefeet.

"Do you need me to show where the office is?" asked Robert. Jack shooked his head. "I think I'll manage to find it."

"I'll be waiting right here whenever you're done," Robert told him, kindly. "Thank you, hopefully I won't take that long," Jack said before leaving. "Hopefully…" He whispered.

Anna followed Jack into the front entrance of the building. They walked through the opened glassed entrance way that welcomed them to spacious main lobby. It was busy like Jack always remembered. Employees and staff going about their days; groups discussing about data reports, showcasing among each other with diagrams of earnings and stocks, some on their phones, others traveling from offices to conferences rooms for meetings. It was a circus! Except no creepy clowns and dancing bears.

Jack navigated himself to a directory to find the name of person he needed to see. Robert gave him the name before heading down here.

"T. Santos..." Jack found the listed name after scanning the list of last names that started with the letter S. "Great I almost forgot. She used to work at the very top floor," Jack didn't sound pleased to ride up an elevator to the very top floor of the building.

"Come on," Jack told Anna to follow him to the nearest elevator. Several employees huddled around one doorway, waiting for the doors to open. Soon the elevator dinged, indicating that a cart was ready to pick up some passengers. Everyone walked inside, filling up the space like a pack of sardines.

Jack didn't enjoyed being stuck inside very tight spaces. The smell of sweat and the mixture of cheap and expensive perfumes and colognes into one area can be overwhelming. The constant chatter and heavy breathing soon sounded like a rhythmic beat of a song. Jack pushed more his aviator glasses inward, pulled down his Yankee baseball to hide away his face, and bow his head down, fading himself to the abstract collage of working citizens.

As for Anna, she was mesmerized over the group of adults towering over her. She watched the numbers changing, on a small screen; indicating what floor their in.

Then she noticed how Jack was looking a bit nervous. Either he has motion sickness or has the cases of the butterflies.

"Hey be happy," Anna encouraged him. "I bet they're happy to see you." She smiled.

Jack didn't respond back. "Sure they will," He doubted himself inside.

Little by little, some people exited the elevator. while new ones came inside. But when they reached to the highest floors little came in and out. After a couple more floors, Jack and Anna was the only ones remaining inside.

Soon the two made it to the last floor of the building. The doors opened, revealing another spacious lobby. Jack and Anna walked down the waiting room. The interior design was screaming post-moderism. Simple and contemporary art pieces glued onto solid color walls and furnitures decorating the space.

A young woman, in her mid-twenties, with hazelnut hair and blonde highlights spotted Jack looking quite lost. "Can I help you sir?" She asked kindly.

Jack turned around and saw the woman standing over the front desk. He walked over quietly to her. The woman went back to seating down without removing her eyes on Jack. There was another female secretary working nearby. She had a spikey raven hair-do that looked more like a closed up flower.

"Are here for an appointment?" The woman with brown hair questioned him.

Jack removed his sunglasses, showcasing his charming sapphire eyes. The woman was dazzled over how handsome he looked. She was speechless. Jack noticed the woman awkwardly staring at him.

"Um...actually I was called in to come around this time," Jack proclaimed.

The woman was deeply stuck gazing into his eyes. But, Jack called her name in order to regain her attention again. "Um...Hello Emily?"

Emily snapped back to reality. "Oh my gosh! How do you know my name?" She was surprised.

"He might read your name tag, smart-ass," The other secretary said sarcastically. She was busy typing information into her computer while glancing over a pile of old spreadsheets. Emily glared at her co-worker.

"Ignore my co-worker Geo. So who are you here to see Mrs. Hawkins?" Emily asked Jack while pulling out an iPad which looked like a digital sign-in sheet.

"Mrs. Hawkins?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "When did Bunny get married? Wait what, is this a different Hawkins? Great...I better not be in the wrong floor. He thought. "But it said T. Santos by the door." He acknowledged.

Emily's eyes widen. "Oh yeah, Mrs. Hawkins forgot again to change that. Sorry for the inconveniences, Mr…"

Suddenly, the sound of a glass door slowly opening and closing was heard behind the front desk. The rhythm and beats of a pair of heels clicking down a tiled white floor. Emily and Geo turned around and spotted one of their bosses walking by.

"Jack?" A woman stopped by the lobby. She looked more in her mid forties than fifties while looking sharp in her business skirt. A mix-matched blouse of teal, purple and yellow colors was wore underneath her blazer.

Jack looked up and saw a sophisticated Asian woman with silky black-raven hair which she tied back into a bun. A pair of thin teal framed glasses were protecting her dark-brown eyes. She had a tender-loving smile on her face. "Ms. Santos?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Jackson," Santos rushed over and gave him a big hug. Jack was a bit startled. Santos's secretaries exchanged each a puzzled look. As for Anna, she was busy gluing her face against the glass of a large fish tank at the center of room, admiring the colorful fishes.

"Jackson?" Emily whispered into Geo's ear.

"The Jackson Frost," Geo replied back while looking at Jack from head to toe. "That's the late Mr. Frost's son." She added. Emily blushed. "He's so...Hot!" She squealed.

Geo quickly contended her friend's outburst by covering her mouth. Santos and Jack looked over their shoulders and saw the girls acting awkwardly. Santos let out a soft chuckle, then rolled her eyes. "Come into my office Jack, there's others who wants to see you," Santos was a few inches shorter than Jack, regardless of her heels. Jack followed her inside her office as Santos shot a look at her giggling employees. Both of them quickly stopped goofy off.

"Don't say that!" Geo told Emily. "Who knows he'll be our next boss. Well kinda. Mainly the new CEO, if the board accepts him." She went on explaining.

"Oh my that would be very nice." Emily wiggled her eyebrows. "Things would get even cooler. Get it? Cause his last name is Frost." She chuckled. Geo said nothing except face palm her forehead.

Santos's office wasn't like those dull or over the top offices in a corporate setting. A high scale glass window was acceptable because she had a view of the fjord down below. Her bookshelves was stuffed with old literatures, business manual and law books. One wall was decorated with awards to degrees she earned throughout her life. At the center was her Master's degree in Marketing Communications from Del La Salle in Manila.

"Jack, make yourself at home," Santos patting the top of a chair that was nearby her large office desk. Jack saw little Anna running up to the other chair by his. She struggled a little to climb onto the chair, but, she managed to get on.

Jack sat down and saw three grown men standing by her desk. One of them was E.B. Hawkins or Bunny, which he can't wait to shout out, happily. The other two looked familiar too. A large man with a thick ginger bread was towering over another man who was half shorter than he was. This man had spiked golden blonde hair with a gold silk tie.

Jack looked at the five adults smiling, grinning, and chatting away like the world is filled with endless happiness. But, at the back of Jack's mind, he felt like these people are going to waste his time. Maybe rip more holes into his life that he already had to sewn back together.

Why did I come back home again? He thought. Then he noticed Anna twiddling her thumbs while swinging her tiny legs, sitting like an angel. _Right, I came home because of her._

"Well. Welcome home, mate," Bunny offered Jack a firm handshake. The tall slender man with his thick Australian accent wore a navy blue suit with a white tie that had tribal designs around it. His dark spiky hair was nicely gelled to the point it was sculpted smoothly. Jack quickly shifted his attention to the over-confident working man, by shaking his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Cottontails," Jack grinned. Everyone, except Bunny, room snorted a chuckled. Bunny scowled at Jack. After the rest of them shook hands and greeted each other, Santos cleared her throat to get the men's attention.

"Now shall we get started?" She asked everyone. The three men nodded. Jack looked confused.

"Let's get on with it already. So I can fly back to New York." Jack reflected, crossing his arms, acting cool and collective, while hiding away his annoyance.

"Go on Tooth," Bunny said kindly. Tooth was Ms. Santos's nickname. Her real name was Toothina. Her parents had the strangest taste for names.

"Alrighty then, Jack we asked you to come here at a short notice because of what your father has written down on his will," Tooth stated while digging out a blue folder from her desk. She opened it and laid out several documents. Her gentle small hands faced a thin stack of papers toward Jack.

Jack leaned over his chair and took his father's will. He remembered the crumpled up paper ball he burnt before leaving New York. The list looked like it went forever, written like random shopping list than neatly dividing it by what they were and who should they belong too. Generally, Jack's father was the man who just wrote things down before he forgetting about them and left it alone when he was done.

However, Tooth took the time to highlight several items on the will which was for him and sister. There was a large circle in red ink embracing one sentence stating something of how one of Mr. Frost's children are giving the right to own and manage the family company.

"You gotta be kidding me. How could I skipped that one?" Jack bite his lip, silently stating that inside his head.

"As you can see from your father's will, he mentioned either you or your sister about ownership. The right to own Frost Enterprise," Tooth indicated.

"No duh, I can see that. My last name is on the company name," Jack reflected quietly.

"So...This is the reason why you guys asked me to come here, just for this?" Jack looked at them, serious face. The man with the thick bread had his eyes wide open. The little man with the gold tie nodded his head.

"My you haven't changed a bit. A quick learner as always," Bunny gave Jack a friendly comment.

"That's what they always say," Jack said annoyingly inside. "So my old man wants me to take over the family business," He continued reading the will, this time carefully.

"Well yes, a will is a will, right Hun?" Tooth looked up at Bunny. Bunny blushed. "Oh! Sorry, right Mr. Hawkins," Tooth looked away, avoiding eye contact from everyone.

"Hun?" Jack whispered. "Don't tell they got married. Wait, that explains the 'Mrs. Hawkin' thing. Wow, didn't see that coming," He said inside with a smirk.

"Quite true, your father has writing this will since you were born. He was the type of man who always tried his best to be prepared in whatever situation he landed himself in. Trust me. While studying with in college, he was some crazy dingo. Always making lists and check them twice." Bunny went on telling.

"You're making him sound like Santa Claus. Or his brother North." Jack wanted to laugh, but his father's secretive will wasn't a laughing joke. By look on Jack's face, he was troubled over the fact why his father gave him ownership to the company. Why now does his team showed him his will?

"Well your father got it from him. Anyway, as his lawyer, your father wanted the listed items to be properly given to the right receiver." Bunny stated. "It was his final wish. That's his estate are correctly distributed."

"Wish…" Jack said underneath his breath. He glanced over and saw Anna looking up at him with a smile. He knew the little one doesn't really know what's going on, but, she politely acted like an angel throughout the time.

"What are you looking at, lad?" Bunny asked him, with concerned eyes. He spotted Jack busy looking at nothing but, thin air.

Jack shook his head, "Nothing." He went back to reading the list. "But why me or Sophia? The company looked fine to me when I came in." He told them.

"That doesn't tell you everything," The man with the thick bread proclaimed. "Sorry to join unannounced, but, sadly the company is being abused."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, but, I kinda remember your face" Jack told him.

"I'm Fergus DunBroch. And hopefully you remember him. He's Sanders Knight. But we call him Sandy," Fergus introduced themselves.

"Sandy?" Jack looked at the short man. Sandy quietly waved hello at him. "Whoa that's you! You cut your hair. What happened to the mullet?" Sandy shrugged his shoulders. "And you Mr. DunBroch? What happened to your hair, you're starting to look bald." Jack looked at Fergus carefully.

Fergus let out a booming chuckle, "You sound like my family."

"Now Jack back to your father's will," Tooth tried her best to regain everyone's attention. "We want you to take over the company."

"Say what now? Me? I can't run a company," Jack placed the will back onto Tooth's desk.

"Don't you have a master's in business, mate?" Bunny asked him which reminded Jack of framed degree that he hide behind a bookshelf back in apartment.

"Yeah...But I have no experience," Jack confessed. "Isn't there someone else already holding that position?"

Just as Tooth was about to open her mouth, Emily knocked on the door. Silence quickly filled up the room. "Come in," Tooth told Emily.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Hawkins but, Mr. Pitchiner wants to see you," Emily said nervously.

"Why does she sound too nervous?" Jack wondered while watching the poor young lady, shivering.

In a matter of seconds, a tall thin pale-skinned man in a black suit with a silver tie came inside the room. His spiky black hair was neatly combed to the back. A pair of topaz eyes settled on his firm facial structure. They looked charming, yet it had a hint of evil. The man let out a devious chuckle.

"My hope I didn't interrupted anything," The man said in a deep sophisticated tone.

"Oh no you didn't Pitch, we've just welcoming home this young lad here, Jackson Frost" Fergus pointed at him with a small smile on his face, hiding away his sense of fear.

Pitch quickly turned his head and spotted Jack looking up at him. It's like two people finally reunited with each other, but, not those loving moments, more like old rivals or enemies once met again. Generally, Jack was somewhat Pitch enemy. The child of the late CEO whom he thought he got rid of years ago in order to take hold of the company.

"Is this Jackson? My have look like your father." Pitch studied Jack's appearance. "Yes your a split image of him alright." He smirked.

"Mr. Pitchiner is the current CEO of Frost Enterprise," Tooth acknowledged.

"Oh please, call me Pitch or Kozmotis if you like," Pitch smiled. "Now, Toothina I came here to stop by to pick those reports about last weeks stocks and data listings of last years trading numbers." He looked directly at her.

"Oh right, Emily!" Tooth called out for her. Emily peaked her head inside the office. "Be a sweetie and give my copies of last weeks stocks and data listings of 2013 to Mr. Pitchiner, please."

Emily nodded. "Ye...Yes. Right away Mrs. Hawkins." Jack didn't like the way Emily acted. There seems to be a connection to her recent attitude to Pitch's appearance.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawkins." Pitch said kindly before leaving the room. He paused by the doorway and turned his head at Jack.

"Welcome home Jack," He smiled, charmingly, hiding away that sinister look.

"It's not great to be back," Jack said inside. "Thank you Mr. Pitchiner," He smiled away, hiding his annoyed expression.

"We should grab lunch sometime and catch up on things," The tall man said proudly. Jack nodded. "Sounds like a plan, sir." Pitch smiled and left them be, which brought back the silence.

"Pitch is ruining the show now?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the four. The four exchanged distressed looks.

"Don't tell me the guy is ruining the company," Jack crossed his arms, not wanting to be dragged into a heated business battle or drama.

"Technically he is," said Tooth. "More like abusing it!" Fergus frustratedly added.

"Anything you like to add Bunny," Jack looked at Bunny with a serious expression.

"They summed it up mate. I rarely spend my time here. I have a lawyer firm to run. But I've always done my best to help out an old friend. That includes his family." Bunny stared at him.

"Jack, Pitch is abusing our company's profits. The revenue we used to develop our products and services are misused. Since your father's death, he took over and went on changing everything!" Tooth was shaking over the problems.

"Everything?" Jack didn't look at them..

"Jack?" Tooth stared down at him. Jack didn't responded, he was busy ignoring them while deeply starting carpet rug underneath his feet.

"Well I don't see why I should be part of it." Jack stood up from his seat. Anna saw him towering over her. She jumped off her seat, ready to leave the boring meeting.

"Man this meeting is soo boring!" She shouted. Jack scowled down at her. "Sorry! I'll use my indoor voice," Anna said softly. Why should I freak out? They don't see her. Jack reflected.

"Jack what do you mean?" Tooth got up from her chair.

"I don't really see anything bad happening here." Jack placed his hands into his pant's pockets, "Plus I don't think I'm business man material."

"What are you talking about?" Bunny but in.

"Not business material?" Fergus raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you guys should talk things out with Pitch. Not me." Jack began to walk away. He was feet away from the door.

"Jack! We can help you," Tooth proclaimed.

"No you guys can't'" Jack said inside, biting his lip.

"Sorry guys but I can't" He replied while having his hand was on the door knob.

"Why not Jack?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"I told you guys, I'm not cut out for being a leader of a top company," Jack said seriously. He didn't noticed the four's upset faces.

"That's not true. You used to be a great leader!" Anna reminded him.

Jack bite his lip, closing his eyes for a moment; concealing his conflicted emotions inside. Then Bunny's voice got Jack's attention.

"If you can't accept our plea, then why did you came back home?" Bunny asked him, narrowing his eyes on him.

Jack still had his back turned on them. He looked down at Anna. She was happily smiling at him, like everything was alright. But, according to Jack, there's nothing but chaos buzzing his head.

"Should I tell them the truth?" Jack was contemplating inside.

"I wanted to see my sister..." Jack looked over his shoulder. Anna gasped, but didn't say anything. She wasn't mad at Jack's false confession, the little girl just gently reached for Jack's hand. Jack felt her little soft hand touching his.

The four didn't say anything. But Tooth decided to saying something. "Very well then, I'm sorry for causing trouble for you. Please forgive us," Tooth bowed her head. The three men done that same.

"Jack don't walk away from them, they need you," Anna squeezed his hand. At the corner of his eyes, he saw the little girl and her hopefully eyes glowing. He let out a big sigh.

The four saw the young man turning around, facing them. They straighten their postures and waited for Jack, if he's going to say or do anything. Jack let out another big sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"Can't believe I'm doing this. Fine. I'll accept the duty," Jack proclaimed. The four suddenly smiled over his decision. "But, under some circumstances…" He added.

"Absolutely!" Fergus was getting too excited. He was softly jumping up and down. Bunny patted his shoulder, "Calm down mate, you're a grown man for goodness sake."

Tooth and Sandy snorted a chuckle. Anna laughed along with them. Jack stood there awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Oh right, what are they, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"So far, I want you guys to have any source of evidence that Pitch is corrupting the company. That's what I need right now to convince me to take in charged. I'll think of the rest later on." Jack stated.

Tooth and the others nodded. "That we can do Mr. Frost," Fergus smiled. Jack looked at him and was astounded at the tone Fergus called him, "Mr. Frost," Jack bite his lip.

After a moment of clearing things out, Jack stepped outside Tooth's office and headed to the elevator. Emily and Geo saw him leaving. They wished him to have pleasant day. Jack walked by their desk to thank them. Emily blushed over his present.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Frost," Emily tried not to act awkwardly in front of him. "You can call me Jack," He chuckled. "But, then again, you can start calling me by that. Who knows? We'll be working together soon," He grinned at her.

"Oh my gosh, don't faint Emily. Hold it together!" Emily screamed inside.

"We're looking forward to it, Mr. Frost," Geo came in. "We can't wait to work with you in the future," She added.

"Most definitely!" Emily squealed loudly where she ended covering her mouth and seat back down. She was turning super red while looking up at Jack's serious face.

Jack turned off his serious face and just smiled at her. That reassuring smile caused Emily to calm down. She felt like this man can bring back a sense of pride and life back to the company. Geo and Emily enjoyed working for Toothina, Fergus, and Sandy, however, they also worked for Pitch. And since Pitch took power, the employees in Frost Enterprise was turned into slaves with unfair wages and schedules.

"Before I go, please inform Tooth if you two have any concerns that needs to be issued," Jack informed them. "If I plan to take over my father's company, my employees comes first," He added.

Geo raised an eyebrow, while Emily nodded her head. "Absolutely sir, thank you," She thanked him. "We'll definitely do," Geo said confidently.

"Wonderful, have a great day, ladies," Jack waved them goodbye. The two ladies saw him getting inside the elevator and he was gone.

"Well he seems like an interesting future boss," Geo acknowledged while going back to work. Emily was star struck, "Totally," She still can't get over the sight of seeing Jack for the first time.

"Hey! Is he single?" Emily asked her. Geo rolled her eyes and ignoring her love drunk friend.

Jack step outside the entrance and walked towards to the front steps. There he spotted Robert waiting for him. When Jack was climbing down the flight of stairs while browsing on his phone; researching on Kozmotis Pitchiner. Ahead of him, a young woman was running up the stairs.

She accidently crashed into him, quickly falling back, but, Jack was fast enough to catch her. "Whoa, so sorry," He chuckled while gently holding her hand, his other hand was still occupied by his phone. The woman was wearing a pair of blue aviators. Jack took a glimpse of her crystal blue eyes. She wore a sharp business blazer and skirt with a platinum blonde hair tied into a bun.

The woman saw him, but, hardly recognized who he was. Jack was wearing his sunglasses too, along with his baseball cap. But, Jack had the suspicion he might knew her.

"Elsa?" He whispered underneath his breath. Anna heard a familiar name and gasped over the sight of the young woman that Jack suddenly caught.

"Do I know you?" Elsa asked Jack.

Just as Jack was about to reply, Elsa's phone rang. She quickly picked it up, "Hi Emily, Yeah I'm here, I'm on my way. Just hold on," Elsa hang up before gathering her things which she dropped during the fall.

"Here you go," Jack handed her fallen folders. Elsa thanked him in tone where she was speaking to stranger. He heard her quietly cursing to herself of how she late for an important meeting.

"Great..." Elsa hissed over the messed up papers. "Well thanks for your help," She thanked him.

"Anytime," Jack grinned. Elsa's eyes widen for moment, "That grin? Why does it look familiar?" She pondered. Jack was still smiling at her. Elsa tried to form one, but, she was busy thinking about how the stranger in front of her had a familiar expression of a boy she used to remember. Then she realized that she was stalling.

"Oh crap, the meeting. Thanks again." Elsa waved goodbye and rushed inside the building.

"Yeah...no problem," Jack waved back. "That's Elsa!" Anna starting running after her older sister, but, Jack jumped in and chased after her. "Oh hold on!" He accidently fell onto the ground, while reaching for her.

Random strangers saw him awkwardly laying down on his stomach on the hot concrete pavement. Jack heard some of their whispers, "Is is he okay?" Another stated if he was crazy. Jack just ignored them.

"Come on we need to talk about this wish thing..." Jack told Anna. Just as Anna was about to reply, Jack's phone went off. He quickly checked the screen, then pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack it's Hiccup!" Hiccup said in the other end.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing much, hey I was wondering if you're free tomorrow afternoon," He asked.

"Um I think so..." Jack stated with a confusing tone.

"Awesome. Wanna grab lunch by the pier?"

"Sure, tomorrow at noon?" Jack asked him.

The two finished their conversation before hanging up. Anna heard Jack talking to Hiccup about a lunch date. She asked him if she could come along.

"Who knows he might help us find my wish," Anna told him.

Jack sighed. He hasn't talked to Hiccup in years so he hardly knew what their going to do. All Jack hoped was that it was kid appropriate if he planned on bring Anna along.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Frost Enterprise? Sounds like an interesting company. Looks like Jack has a lot on his plate. Currently, helping with Anna's wish and accepting his father's wish to run his company. What's else is next for him? As for Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy, we've known them to be mythical creatures, but, I made that look and act human in this story. Tooth is full Asian, half-Filipino and half-Vietnamese. According to the book series, she was born and lived in Southeast Asia. As for Sandy, he'll stay close to his character from the movie. There will be the dynamic Bunny verse Jack moments, but, he'll act more fatherly towards him. Same goes for Tooth, she'll treat the Frost siblings like their her own children. More stuff between Jack's encounter with Elsa, later on.**

**Updating Schedule: I used to post 1 chapter per weekend. Now it's summer, I plan to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights)**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story. Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. (Yes, I see you my Guest reviewers. Haha. Thank you for your kind and encouraging words!) Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D**


	8. Hello Old Friend

Day one was very overwhelming for Jack. The moment when he arrived at the airport to where he bumped into an old friend. Then before ending his day, he watched episode that unfold at his father's company. Even the sudden encounter of his best friend seemed to be like a blurry dream that was still humming furiously inside his restless mind.

"Just because of a stupid will, they choose me to run a corporation. Why didn't they get Bill Gates to do it?" Jack pondered.

The manor was empty like he last remembered. Even though it was once packed, those times of spending time with his family was nothing, but, a distant memory. Since that tragic accident, through Jack's eyes, his parents slowly distanced themselves from him. He noticed how they made the amount of staffs smaller. But, the most hurtful act they've done was separating him away from his little sister. Neither the couple wanted either of their children getting hurt. But, Jack didn't assumed that was his parents' orders. He believed that he transformed into a monster that needed to be kept under control.

Jack quietly strolled down the second floor, passing by his sister's bedroom. Since yesterday, he hardly saw her at all. Sasha told him that she'll be returning home by this evening from visiting France. The Frost has some relatives who lived down in Provence, mainly in Jack's father's side. At the end of hallway, little Anna was waiting for him, happily twirling around like a ballerina as always.

"Ah, good morning Jack!" She greeted.

"Morning." Jack pleasantly returned a smile.

"Are we going to meet up with Hiccup, today?" Anna asked curiously.

"Around lunch time. I have to meet up with Hawkins this morning," Jack told her while climbing down the stairs.

Anna followed him down to the foyer. "Can I come?"

Jack paused for a moment. Should I let her come along, he thought. "Yeah why not."

Anna jumped up and down with excitement. After putting on his shoes, Jack walked outside to the garage. With the pressed of a button, the manor's large garage doors divided into two, moving to the side, revealing the line of parked cars inside.

"Pick one," Jack smiled at Anna. At first, Anna didn't understand what he was talking about, but, later on, got it. Jack asked Robert last night if he could drive any of his father's collection of cars. Without letting the young man say another word, he handed the key and remote to the garage. He knew his father would one day give Jack and Sophia the right to own his price collections.

"Let's take that one. You love the color blue," Anna rushed over to a royal blue sports car; a Maserati. Jack walked over to the beast, rubbing it's side like a magic lamp. He let out a wolf whistle, "You got some good taste of cars for an eight year old."

Anna didn't understand what Jack meant, but, she laughed it off because she was glad to see Jack lightening up for change.

Jack punched in the codes to open a safe from underneath an old wooden table. He pulled out a metal box that stored the keys to his father's cars. Jack took out a key chain with a small trident attached to it.

With a simple beep, the Maserati's lights lite up. Jack opened the driver seat door. Anna had a hard time opening her's. So, Jack quickly rushed over to her help.

"Okay get in princess. Please put on your seatbelt," Jack informed her. "Will do dad," Anna snickered. Jack simply rolled his eyes and ran inside the driver's side. With the turn of key, the powerful beast roared. Jack smoothly pressed on the gas and they were off.

Arendelle changed over the years. Jack rolled down the windows to let the summer morning breeze tickle his skin. Anna let her small pigtails flutter against the wind. They drove through a busy market street, packed with morning shoppers and sellers. Even though, it was the main street of the town, it's where the sleepy village started its day.

"Let's go park by the pier," Jack told Anna while navigating through the active street. After a couple of turns and exploring narrow streets, they made it to the pier.

The place was packed just as Jack and Anna remembered. Even during the weekends, the parking lot was packed with residents and tourists. The summer was the town's favorite season to boost up their economy.

"Where are we going to meet him?" Anna asked.

"At a nearby park," Jack scanned the place until he received a call from Bunny. He reached into his pocket and answered the call. "Bunny where are you?"

"I'm by the gazebo, across the street," Bunny informed him.

Jack looked around and spotted him. "Are you the one that looks like a glowing glow stick?" He chuckled.

"Tooth made me wear this. She thought I needed to spicy up my wardrobe." Bunny wore a lime green polo shirt with a pair of cream khakis. Jack and Anna walked across the street, strolling down a pathway that led up to the park.

Bunny walked out of the gazebo and met up with Jack. Jack extended a hand for a handshake. Bunny took it, but, pulled him in for a big man hug. Somewhat studded Jack for a moment. The tall Aussi rarely gave hugs when he was young.

"Hope you don't mind talking about law and order here than at my busy messy office," Bunny smiled. "At least you won't be eating cheap week old pastries and drinking tasteless coffee." He handed Jack a bag of fresh baked Norwegian pastries and a cold can of illy cappuccino.

The two found a lonely picnic table underneath a tree that looked over the fjord. Bunny removed his small messenger bag and took out a folder with heavy packets inside. He took out one of them and placed it in front of Jack.

With the look of the amount of papers inside Bunny's bag, how big was Jack's father's will toward the future of his company. How can his death affect significantly to the company? Jack wasn't big on reading, and he hoped he won't spend endless nights reading laws and policies over ownership and what not.

"Don't tell me I gotta read all that? It's like you've copied your friend's law textbook so you won't buy one," Jack took a sip of his ice coffee.

"I used to do that back in college. You're father didn't like it though," Bunny said while putting on his reading glasses.

"Cause it was illegal?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"No, because I was wasting trees during those days. Your father told me to go to class and borrow the library copy whenever I needed to. That was when the Internet wasn't around yet." Bunny was enjoying the moment; telling stories about his old best friend. "Yeah, you're old man was something." He chuckled.

Jack nodded his head, showing he was listening while skimming through the packets. But through Bunny's eyes, Jack doesn't seem to be interested about hearing stories about his father.

"Any questions lad?" He asked him.

"So how's this voting and replacement thing works?" Jack looked at a diagram of how a person was chosen to be the successor of a former CEO. The pictures looked simple but difficult to comprehend. Jack was taught to know about the level of succession in a corporate business, but, some nations has their own method.

"The board has to review you first. They'll give you a trial before you take the position. Before that time, Tooth and the team will teach you all they can to prepare you for the job." Bunny explained.

"I sense a "but" is coming on," Jack sip his drink. "Yes, the board decided to give you an exam. You exam might be a meeting with an important trading partner from London. They will help expand the company's borders for selling Frost Enterprise's products and services." Bunny added.

Jack took everything to account. "If you any questions, you should ask my wife. She'll be your mentor anyway," Bunny smiled.

Jack nodded. "Any other questions I can help you with?" Bunny took off his glasses. Jack was quiet for moment. "Any breakthrough about my parents accident?"

Bunny's eyes widen. It's been years since he even looked into his old friend's case. "You know it was marked down as a car accident. It was snowing on that night and it was hard to drive during a blizzard in the mountains..."

"But..." Jack bite his lips.

"Yes, lad?" Bunny looked worriedly at him.

"Nothing never mind," Jack straighten the stack of packets and handed it back to Bunny before getting out of his seat.

Bunny's face looked firm. "Very well then. Time for me to head to the office." He stored the packets back into his bag. "I'll drop by later to give you copies of these. I need you to read them."

"Yippie..." Jack said sarcastically, sounding like he's not impressed.

Before leaving Jack, Bunny had more to say. "Remember Jack, you're never alone. You're welcome to stop by my office whenever you need something. Alright, mate?"

Jack nodded. Bunny returned a smile while ruffling his hair, "Welcome home, son."

After the brief morning talk with Bunny, Jack sat down on a park bench that looked over the water. Anna was busy finishing the pastries that Bunny bought for Jack.

"You want some?" Anna offered a small piece. Jack smiled at her while grabbing a napkin to wipe off the jam on her face.

"Nah I'm good. Finish up soon so we can meet up with Hiccup," Jack stored the napkin into the empty paper bag.

"Do you think he will see me? I know he didn't see me at the airport, but maybe you can get him to believe in me," said Anna.

Jack saw her eyes filled with life but with a touch of sadness. The twinkling light at the corner of her eyes showed her sense of being worried that her friends won't ever believe in her again. The sudden thought caused Jack to felt like a string of heart was pulled for moment.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he'll try to believe in you. We need all the help we can get." Jack reassured her.

"How about your dad's company?"

"You first before me. My father's company can wait." Jack said calmly. "Ready to go see Hiccup?" He asked her.

Anna nodded. She wiped her mouth and stored her garbage into the bag. Her little body jumped off the bench and began skipping away. Jack followed her from behind. Although his head was still buzzing with thoughts, the deal he made came back to mind. Anna first before me, he reflected.

The two walked down a street that was filled with restaurants and boutiques. Jack stopped by the front of the local bar where he was suppose to meet up with Hiccup. While waiting for him, he decided to browse through the magazines that were laid out on a nearby newsstand.

A certain fashion magazine caught his eye. According to Jack's perspective, the woman on the front page looked familiar. He walked over and took the magazine off the shelf. His fingers turned the pages while his eyes browsed through the pictures. The woman was based on an article that took up three pages to explain who she was. Jack studied her appearance from head to toe. She had an angelic structure that was elegant, but, reserved because of her serious crystal blue eyes. Her lips were pressed together, only forming a straight line.

The model had gorgeous platinum blonde hair. In some photographs, it was either a single French braid, a messy bun or let down, showcasing her hair freely flowing down her shoulders and back. There was some images where she wore makeup or without it. Such as, wearing purple eye shadow with dark pink lipstick.

"Is there a photo of her at least smiling?" Jack wondered.

"Jack what are you looking at?" Anna asked curiously.

"Your smokin' hot sister, wait what?" Jack said inside. "Um I think...I found you sister," He held up an image of Anna's older sister for her to see.

Anna's eyes widen, "That's Elsa?"

"Apparently so. Her full name is all over this issue." Jack skim thought the article. "Elsa Andersen."

"But didn't we saw her yesterday?" Anna remembered her sister in business attire. Now in front of her, she saw Elsa in sophisticated clothing that was modern and elegant, but, not too provocative.

"Maybe this is a hobby for her? Or this might be another Elsa Andersen." Jack looked deeply into Elsa's photographed eyes.

But, when he decided to start reading the article, a familiar voice called out his name. Jack looked over his shoulders and saw Hiccup jogging toward him.

"Hey you made it!" Hiccup said while catching his breath. "Well yeah. I needed to do some fun stuff while I'm here, right?" Jack told him.

"Really?" Hiccup looked surprised for a moment.

"Pretty much." Jack grinned. Hiccup return a smile while letting out a sigh of relief. Since he was young, he saw how some people said they'll hang out with him, but they ended up discarding him. That was his story since his old friends parted ways after that tragedy.

"C'mon let's go grab lunch," Hiccup started walking into the bar. "Okay I'll meet ya there," Jack had to return the magazine back onto the newsstand.

Hiccup saw him and asked, "Whatcha been looking at?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Jack blushed. "I'll tell you later."

"Anna you coming?" He called out for her.

"Anna?" Hiccup sounded confused and surprised at the same time.

Anna tugged the end of Jack's shirt. Jack looked down at her. She had a look saying that he needed to tell Hiccup the truth.

"Yeah Anna. I can. It seems like I can see her." Jack picked his words carefully. He took a moment to study Hiccup's bewildered expression. "Hiccup?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Whooa! You can see the dead?" Hiccup shouted at the top of his lung. Jack looked over his shoulder, checking if no one is looking at their direction.

"Technically I can only see Anna," Jack corrected him. "Sooo? That's still like whoa! That's awesome," Hiccup sounded breathless because of his uncontrollable excitement.

"You're not that generally freaked out about this?"

"Freaked out? No way dude. Where's little Anna? Yoo hoo Anna. Remember me? You're awesome good looking friend," Hiccup searching any bits of clue that might show Anna's appearance.

"Can you see her?" Jack asked. "Nope. But I'll will eventually. What does it take for me to see her?" Hiccup never stopped looking for her. He even crouched down to the ground, thinking she might be that small.

"She's in front of you," Jack acknowledged him. Anna stood happily in from of Hiccup. She went ahead and gave him a big hug. Hiccup almost fell back, not aware of the unexpected impact.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Jack asked him if he's alright.

"Why do I feel like something heavy is hugging me?"

"That's Anna," Jack grinned.

"Really? Oh man! Hi Anna, how are you?"

"I'm fine. And happy to see you. How about you?" Anna asked him.

"Did she say something?" Hiccup looked up at Jack.

Jack repeated what Anna wanted to say to Hiccup. Jack's friend happily lightened up. "You can hear her to? That's so cool. Hi Anna! I'm happy to see you too!"

"So are we going to eat soon?" Anna asked the boys.

"I think taking you to a bar isn't kid friendly," Jack crossed his arms.

"Oh Anna is hungry?" Hiccup asked both of them.

Jack nodded. "Oh let's go find somewhere else then," Hiccup told them while slowly getting up. He barely remembered that Anna still had her arms locked around his neck.

"Whoa hold on," Jack chuckled. He grabbed hold of Anna as she let go of Hiccup's neck. "She was still hanging onto you." Jack told him as he put down Anna back on the ground. Why did I have to do that, he thought. Anna was a ghost, they had the ability to float and what not, Jack also reflected. Maybe he was somewhat used on believing that Anna was still alive.

"Now I know the difference. Thanks. I'll know when Anna is around." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "So let's go grab something to eat shall we?"

The boys took Anna to a simple family orientated cafe that had a nice view of the pier. They decided to sit outside to appreciate the summer weather. Hiccup began the conversation with endless questions on how Jack was able to see Anna. And why was Anna here back on Earth.

"So she just appeared in front of your hospital bed on that day?" Hiccup asked Jack.

"Apparently."

"Why were you in the hospital in the first place?" Hiccup took a sip of his drink.

Jack bite his lip. "I was there for my last chemo treatment."

Hiccup paused for moment from drinking. He moved to the edge of his chair. "Wait chemo?"

Jack nodded. "I was diagnosis with lung cancer when I was twenty one." Hiccup looked serious which intimidated Jack for a moment. "But it wasn't that serve. The doc said it was smart of me to catch it earlier or else I might not be here today." Sweat started to falling down Jack's back, feeling quite relieved that he survived the illness.

"Do you still smoke?" Hiccup asked him. "I've been cold turkey since the day I got the news. Nowadays, Anna reminds me not to puff another one."

"So Anna is your handler," Hiccup snickered. Even though it was somewhat true, Jack has an eight year old who checked on him. Anna made sure Jack stayed away from cigarettes and control him whenever he's drinking.

The two finished their lunch. Then came along a few jokes and friendly conversations that related from sports to where they are in the life. Hiccup was surprised that Jack was living the lifestyle of an artist than a top billionaire business man. Despite of the wealth he was spoon fed at birth, he always assumed Jack was the business man type. He remembered the days Jack was able to help him out with his math club's candy sales. Jack didn't mind sacrificing his saturday mornings to help Hiccup with his salesperson skills to get the majority of his neighborhood to buy his club's candy.

"So you're father's old business team only called you come here, just to get you to take over the company?" Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, finding out the team's reason a bit over the top.

Jack saw Hiccup had the similar expression he had when he heard the news. "I know right."

Hiccup crossed his arms, began thinking deeply inside for moment. Jack saw him snickered for bit with a charming grin on his face. "What's so funny?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing I just remembered something," Hiccup admitted. He went on recalling the day when Jack dragged his butt around town just so he can own his own Pokemon game. Back then, Hiccup was the only one in the gang who was left out without his own copy. He owned a Gameboy Advance, but, he didn't own the games his friends was playing.

So one weekend, Jack called his friends for a meeting. The meeting was mainly about Hiccup, which made him felt a bit embarrassed. Jack decided to get the gang to make a lemonade stand and sell lemonade and cookies to gain money to pay for Hiccup's game. No one protested against the idea. They thought making the stand would be fun. Jack's father even helped pitched in for the cause. He admired his son's sense of business skill and his generosity towards the community.

"Yeah, that was pretty fun, wasn't?" Jack leaned back against his chair, hands behind his head.

"Oh I remember that!" Anna shouted happily. Hiccup saw Jack staring at the empty seat from the side of their square table. "Did Anna say something?" He asked him.

Jack nodded. "Yeah she said she remembered that weekend." Hiccup returned a smile at both of them. Although Hiccup was calm around Anna's present, Jack was still unsure if he was only doing this because he felt bad for him; being so isolated for years from his family and friends, or the friend he knew from the past still believed in him, regardless of what condition he was in.

"I didn't actually came here for my dad's company," Jack confessed, changing the subject. Hiccup focused his attention on him. "After. Well during my surgery I talked to this voice telling me to put someone else's love first before mine. Then I met Anna again, and so I assumed that she needed my help…" Jack explained.

"Help her for what?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Her dying wish," Jack responded. Hiccup took moment to settle that statement in. He glanced over at the empty chair where Anna sat. Even though, he couldn't see her, he imagined her smiling at him with that smile he used to know. Soft, warm, and full of life.

"Maybe that's why she's still here," Hiccup concluded inside his head.

"Can I help too?" Hiccup sounded a bit determined. Jack blinked twice to rethink what his friend just said. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Hope that's alright we you Anna?" Hiccup turned to his side and asked Anna for himself. Jack saw Anna nodding her head. "She nodded, yes" Jack translated.

"It's settle then. But, wait. What is it though?"

"That's the thing, she doesn't even know," Jack disclosed the statement Anna told him. The boys crossed their arms, either thinking or showing that their annoyed

"Don't worry, but, I think its somewhere here; in Arendelle," Anna ressaured the boys. Jack recited what she said to Hiccup.

"Sounds like we have an adventure that awaits. Like a treasure hunt." Hiccup got up from his seat and planted one of his foot on top of the table. He looked like George Washington sailing across the Delaware River. "Our destiny awaits!" Someone had too many drinks.

Jack scowled at him. Anna just giggled at Hiccups humor. "Dude get down, or our destiny is to get kicked out of here," Jack implied, looking a bit embarrassed over the strange faces staring at him and his crazy friend.

The two paid their lunches before leaving the cafe. They ended up strolling down the street, chatting about their plan on helping Anna. Hiccup suggested this was a major mission and thought they needed the old gang to help out. Jack hesitated and told him that can be plan B. Anna supported Hiccup's plan, but, Jack still proposed on generating a list of what Anna's wish could be; before acting.

"Whatever you say Captain Frost," Hiccup saluted. Jack scowled at him. "Seriously, Captain Frost?"

"What? That was your old nickname," Hiccup reminded him.

"I thought it was Frosty," Anna giggled. Jack looked annoyed. Hiccup saw him looking down at the ground, assuming Anna said something funny. "What did she say?"

"She thought my nickname was Frosty," Jack didn't sound impressed. Hiccup agreed. "That too. Well we used to call you Captain Frost when we were the Legendary Guardians."

"That name sounds like I'm a walking sugary kid's breakfast cereal," Jack crossed his arms. Hiccup couldn't be serious, he instead let out jolly laugh.

"So speaking of the old gang, did you bumped into anyone of them?"

Jack thought for a moment, and Elsa was the first thing that came to mind. "I accidently bumped into Elsa yesterday."

"Really? At your dad's work?"

"Yeah, apparently she works at the same office where I will be working. Well if I'm approved by the broad first," Jack explained.

"Hmm. I want to see her." Hiccup confessed. "Maybe we should get her gift. Like a teddy bear."

"You know she's around our age now," Jack looked annoyed.

"Sooo. I bet she's still that innocent little girl we used to know." Hiccup declared happily.

Sure a young woman in business attire still appreciated cuddly stuff animals as gifts, Jack thought.

Soon, he ignored his bubbly friend and focused his attention at a young woman strolling toward them. In Jack's perspective, the woman was strunting slowly like a model down a runway, that's how angelic she looked like. Hiccup saw him looking at something else. He fixed his eyes on what Jack was staring at.

It was Elsa. She was in her mid-twenties wearing a pair of white button shorts that hugged her hips tightly. A white tank top with a sky blue plaid shirt underneath. Her gorgeous blue eyes was hidden away with dark aviator sunglasses. A platinum blonde veil was french braid over her shoulder.

Anna gasped, "Elsa!" she clapped her hands together, covering her mouth. "Elsa?" Jack whispered. Hiccup heard him. "Wait that's Elsa?" He pointed at her image slowly coming toward them.

"I think so," Jack remembered the magazine he just saw a few hours ago. His heart suddenly started pounding rapidly. The air inside his lungs was slowly escaping from his body, causing to lose his breath over the sight of Elsa walking. Little trails of sweat raining down his neck and his back. "C'mon chill," He murmured to himself.

"Hey Elsa!" Hiccup shouted excitingly, waving his hand in the air. Jack quickly pulled down Hiccup's hand, causing him not to make a scene. "Dude! Calm down."

"Forget the bear, where's the nearest Victoria Secrets!" Hiccup sounded a bit too happier than Jack's frozen heart jumping around his cold body.

"No we're not getting her a…" Jack paused for moment. He didn't realized that Elsa was less than feet away from them.

"Hey Elsa remember me?" Hiccup wasn't holding back his shyness. As for Jack, he took the role of the shy friend in this awkward old friends reunion which he hardly voted on being invited to. His heart was beating wildly as usual. Thoughts buzzing like wild bees inside his mind. We're going to work together, co-workers, she's model too, wait she's going to work for me," he thought restlessly.

Jack felt like his heart suddenly died for moment, "Where's the nearest hospital?" He wondered. _What's going on with me? _Jack's knees was starting to feel like jello-o than solid bones. His breathing break shorter.

"Hiccup?" The angel has spoken. Jack's heart was still alive but managed to skip a beat. He felt like melting over how her voice sounded so heavenly. But, jealous that she called out Hiccup's name first.

"Hey hey. You do still remember me. How this guy?" Hiccup went over and grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him to stand in front of Elsa. Jack's ears were burning red like hot chili peppers. His face was the same. "Act cool Frosty," He whispered with a smile.

_How can I…?_ Jack was about to lose his cool (no pun intended). He soon focused his attention on Elsa. "Hi...Hi. Elsa," Jack was a bit tongue tied.

"Jack?" Elsa was surprised. Her heart also skipped a beat. She started to blushed over the young handsome man that stood tall in front of her. "I see that you grew taller," she observed.

"I know right!" Hiccup agreed. "Well his hair changed. He used to have a lot of hair." He ruffled Jack's hair.

"Yeah, it was spiker too. But, I like it." Elsa commented.

"Well after the...Wait you like it?" Jack looked at her, shockingly. Elsa nodded.

"Well this is a surprised, what are you boys here for?" Elsa asked them. "Are you two on you're honeymoons?" She smirked.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Jack somehow let his spit go down the wrong pipe, causing him to cough uncontrollably for a moment. "Just kidding boys," She giggled.

"I'm taken," Hiccup said confidently. "I'm single…" Jack announced it unconfidently.

"Oh?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "I see."

"I'm here to just visit my folks and Jack here has some family duties, like taking over his father's business..." Hiccup let out a fake evil laugh over the thought of his friend taking over the world. But, not really.

"I heard," Elsa conceded. "How do you feel about that, Jack?" She locked her eyes on him. Jack met her's.

"Bittersweet I guess," Jack played it cool, controlling his emotions in front of an angel. "But I'll see what I can do. My dad's old team really wants me though."

Elsa nodded her head stating that she understood. "Jack here's to also help Anna out with her wish too," Hiccup insisted on informing her without Jack's permission.

"Anna's ?" Elsa looked a bit confused. Her smile suddenly faded away into a frown, which broken Jack's heart.

"Yeah. Jack can see her," Hiccup swung his arm over Jack's shoulder and pointed his thumb at him like he's the greatest guy ever. "Anna asked him to come back home so he can fulfil her dying wish."

Elsa looked sadly confused. She was begin to feel a bit light-headed. Jack saw her face looked a bit pale. "Hiccup…" Jack called out his name.

"So I decided to join in the cause. We're thinking of getting the old gang back together to help out too…" Hiccup continued.

"Hiccup…" Jack called out his name again.

"Anna…" Elsa whispered ghostly underneath her breath. Jack saw her eyes lost into space. Her arms hugging her shaking body, like she was ready to collapse. The sudden reminder of her sister was like a blow to the stomach and head. Jack couldn't see her like that.

"Hiccup! Shut up!" Jack barked at him. Hiccup paused for moment. "Please. Just stop talking." He changed his booming tone to something soft.

"Sorry about that…" Jack apologized in a hoarse voice.

Elsa suddenly woke up from her trance, "No, it's alright. No need to apologize." She hidden away her melancholy expression.

Suddenly Anna rushed over and hugged her older sister's legs. Elsa felt a sudden cold sensation tickling her bare skin. Something heavy was embracing her legs together. She took a moment to look down, saw nothing, but, her blue flip-flops.

From the look of her eyes, Jack concluded that Elsa doesn't see Anna. His heart ached painfully. He couldn't look at them like this. Suddenly he opened his mouth, "I better get going, Sophia will be home soon and she really wants to see."

Jack bite his lip, thoughts racing inside his mind, "Why did you bring up about your sister. She lost her's." He looked at Elsa for a moment. "Don't you see how much pain she's in?" He told himself inside while trying to avoid Elsa's eyes.

He held out his phone, pretending to check the time. Hiccup and Elsa looked at him. "It was nice seeing you again, Elsa." He said kindly. Elsa didn't felt like talking, she simply nodded. "See ya around dude," Jack patted Hiccup's shoulder before leaving.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Anna letting go of Elsa's legs, running back to him. The sudden light weight feeling brought more chills around Elsa's body. When Jack was out of sight, she slowly projected tough harsh words from her mouth. "Is he mad?"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup quirked an eyebrow.

"Coming home with crazy thoughts that should had be put away a long time ago. He still hasn't moved on?" Elsa hissed.

"Elsa…" Hiccup walked over, trying to offer a hug at least to his frighten friend. It's like she'd seen a ghost from her past and felt another one too.

"No Hiccup please. I better go," Elsa walked passed Hiccup without saying goodbye.

"But, Elsa…" Hiccup sounded like a helpless little boy, confused over Elsa's attitude. "Maybe Jack came back home for a good reason. I know we've never seen each other for years, but, that doesn't mean we should ignore each other. I think the gang should get back together so we can help out an old friend. Not only Jack, but, maybe Anna." He explained.

Elsa's eyes widen when she heard her sister's name. "Hiccup! That's enough," She shouted at him. Hiccup bite his lip. Elsa saw the sudden little droplets forming at the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry Hiccup, but, it's best we all just…" She couldn't say another word. Without looking at him for another second, she dashed away, running alone down the street, leaving poor Hiccup looking so lost, and alone.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** So we now know Jack's parents died from a car accident. Jack will be put under a test whether he can handle the duty of taking over his father's business. As for his side mission, Hiccup, his best wing man is willing to help him find Anna's wish. Unfortunately, Elsa has this bittersweet attitude towards her friends, especially to Jack.**

**Updating Schedule: I used to post 1 chapter per weekend. Now it's summer, I plan to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights)**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story. Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. (Yes, I see you my Guest reviewers. Haha. Thank you for your kind and encouraging words!) Also shout-out to the kind Guest who commented how I can be a professional writer or novelist, thank you for the wonderful comment, but, I'm just an amateur writer who's still in college. Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D**


	9. When We Were Young

The couch in the guest bedroom was nothing but a brick with four stubby feet. From the endless tossing and turning, Jack's mind was being so restless like a newborn child.

He laid on his side, looking at Anna peacefully sleeping on the guest bed. At least she's alright, Jack thought. Without trying again to fall back to sleep, he pulled over his covers and walked toward the window.

Outside was calm and quiet. The patches of grass was decorated with morning dew. The waves of the fjord swaying, back and forth from the shoreline. Behind the mountains, the sun was shyly rising.

Jack let out a tiresome sigh. He had a sudden urged to go outside. Well the sun's out, why not? He reflected.

After changing from the bathroom across the hall, Jack tip toed down stairs, while carrying his pair of tattered running shoes. He softly closed the front door of the manor, not wanting to wake up anyone. He slipped into his shoes, shuffled his music from his iPhone, plugged in his earbuds in order to get clear his mind. Soon he dashed down the driveway and jogged beyond the private dirt road.

After exploring around the neighborhood and running through off road trails that spiraled up to mountains paths. Jack settled down for bit at a cliff that had great view of sighting. He sat on the edge, letting his feet dangle over the rocks. There, he was at peace for just a moment.

When he saw the town's lights turning off, Jack sense the sleepy village by the water was waking up to start the day. Ships from the pier gradually leaving the ports. Little balls of lights which were cars, waking up, as they began cruising along the roadways and streets.

"Time to head back," Jack told himself. He followed the trail he previously took that easily led him back to town. The dreadful part of his morning run was when he had to ran back up a steep hill that led him back to the manor.

In the distance, an old BMW M3 slowly came to stop. The car began to creep gradually toward Jack.

"What the hell?" Jack spotted the car at the corner of his eye. He calmly hiked up the hill. But, the car was a few feet away from him. Suddenly the driver's windows was rolling down, revealing a familiar face.

"Hey Jackie!" A young man called out his name.

"Jackie?" Jack stopped jogging for moment, pulling out his earbuds.

"Jack! Morning." The car drove up to him and stopped. Inside the car was Hiccup with a cheesy smile on his face. Why was he up this early? Jack thought.

"Um morning?" Jack said worriedly.

"Why are you up this early?" Hiccup smiled at him. "I was going to ask you the same thing," Jack replied back.

"Oh. My pops forgot something. So he wanted me to drop off something at the police station." Hiccup explained.

"Donuts and coffee?" Jack chuckled softly. Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. "Nevermind…" said Jack, feeling a bit embarrassed that his friend didn't get the joke.

"So where are you heading up to?" Hiccup asked him. "I just finished a morning run. I plan on heading to my place," informed Jack.

"I was planning to head home too. Hey you want a ride?"

Just as Jack was about to either accept or decline Hiccup's offer, he saw an image of little kids running up the hill. They were a group of friends, somewhat like Jack's old friends. They were in hurry, going somewhere. Maybe important. But, as little kids, it was just for fun.

Without thinking, Jack ran across the street and following the group of kids. Unfortunately, Hiccup wasn't able to see the illusion, he just found his old friend acting a bit odd. Then again, the fact of him knowing that he's able to see Anna, that triggered something inside his brain. He might saw something that was connected to Anna's wish, he thought.

Hiccup decided to follow Jack up the hill. He was surprised how Jack was a fast runner. The young runner was dashing up the ascending pathway and into a nearby forest; after passing by a residential street.

"Where is going?" Hiccup turned to a narrow street. The car was not far the entrance of vast forest. He spotted Jack just blazed on through a tight dirt trail. There was a small parking spot where Hiccup simply parked the BMW. The roaring engine slowly hummed until it was completely silent. Hiccup quickly exited out of the car, locked it, and ran after Jack.

"Jack!" He called out his name. But, no response from him. Hiccup was slowly starting to feel a bit worried. "Why did he suddenly ran off like that?" He told himself.

Hiccup followed the narrow trail that later on led up a small hill that looked over a creek. He paused for moment. "No it can't be…"

A sudden a flashback triggered a memory. Through Hiccup's eyes, a quick image of a small sandel without its other pair, floating gently against the current, bumping into a rocks. It was unknown to know who was the owner of the missing pair. But, Hiccup did. Soon the flashback quickly dissolved away, giving Hiccup a sharp headache.

"No. Don't…" Hiccup pressed both of his hands against the sides of his head. "It's okay Hiccup. You can do it. It's the past. Forget it…" He continued on calming himself until he managed to get the bad memory out of his system.

After shaking it off, he focused his attention on the trail instead of the flowing creek down below. As he made it to the top, the trail led up to an opened grassy meadow. There, he found Jack, standing at the center of the field. The morning breeze combed across Jack's hair, softly touching it as the wind blew from the West.

"Jack!" Hiccup shouted, while running towards him. Jack turned around and saw him, breathless, like he saw a ghost or he was terribly out of shape.

"Hiccup. You followed me up here?"

"Apparently…" Hiccup continued on gasping for air. "Dude, did you knew where you were going?"

"Kinda. I was only following this group of kids. Well there were mainly us when we were little." Jack rubbed the back his neck. He was scanning the place, searching where the kids ran to.

_Group of kids?_ Hiccup was starting to think that Jack was out of his mind. First it was seeing Anna, now strange illusions of their old friends when they were young. "Hey Jack I think we should be heading back now…"

"Why?" Jack glanced over his shoulder. He noticed how Hiccup was strangely shivering. Even though it's summer, and Hiccup was only wearing basketball shorts and shirt with superheroes on it, the weather wasn't that bad. There was a breeze here and there, but, it didn't caused anyone to shiver, feveriously.

"I'm starting to get a strange feeling while standing here," Hiccup looked around his surroundings.

"Don't you remember this place?" Jack asked him while walking straight to a wall of trees across the meadow. Hiccup quickly ran after him.

"Hey don't leave me here!" Hiccup managed to catch up him. Jack didn't noticed that he managed to keep up. Then again, since Hiccup was little, not that much people noticed him. It's either his strange goofy personality or his scrawny boney appearance didn't attract others to hang out with him. But, that wasn't the truth, he had Jack and the rest of the Legendary Guardians.

"You know back there, it was the same meadow we used to play at" Hiccup reminded him. Jack nodded. He was quiet along the way, trying to remember anything that can connect him back to his past. His past memories spending time with his friends in the woods.

"Do you know where this trail is going to?" Jack followed another trail.

"I kinda do. I think it leads up to…" Just as Hiccup was about to continue, the two stopped walking for a moment. They stood in front of a large tree with massive and strong branches that held up a structure that was also made out of wood. "Our old tree fort." Hiccup stated.

It was humble looking architecture that was stealthily held up securely from a tall tree's multiple arms. Majority of it was constructed by lumber that was found branches and cut down trunks of nearby trees. Generally, it looked like a house that was stuck between the fingers of a forest skyscraper. The design was a simple. Windows and two doors that can house a family of little kids or grown young adults.

The two wasn't afraid to climb on the ladder that led to the wooden porch that wrapped around the fort. Jack walked up to the front. Hiccup was right behind him, as he leaned against the wooden railing of the balcony. He looked over the landscape. A grassy field with a wall of trees that surround the place.

Jack wiggled the doorknob, but, it won't open right away. Soon he began slamming the door with the side of his body. After a few tries, Jack managed to get the door to open.

"Don't break!" Hiccup acknowledged with great concern. He didn't want them to break anything. The fort hidden away a lot of sentimental values and important memories of their past. It was like a large time capsule.

Jack stood at the center of opened living space. There was a small table with matching wooden stools. A bookshelf that was only used for storing old toys and books. At the corner was a toy chest. Hiccup twirled around to revisit every piece of the interior. From the growing spider webs on the corners of the walls to the dust particle dancing on the sun rays that peaked through the holes of the house.

Hiccup noticed several old drawings that were displayed on an old office bulletin board. He brushed off the dust and began tracing the drawn images with his finger. The picture that he softly touched was like a snapshot of the adventures him and his old friends went to. One of them was a mission to rescue the "Princess of Arendelle."

* * *

It was sunny afternoon where a poor little girl was screaming at the top her lungs. She was trapped on a balcony. Behind the little girl was a little Hans that wore a monster mask and cape. Little Anna tried to fight him off, but, he was too strong for her. Instead she began to call out a certain heroic team to come and save her.

"Help!" She screamed like a damsel in distress. Anna had her hands was tied up with a rope.

Out of the bushes came a group of little kids with crazy hand-made costumes, rushing to Anna's aid. Ahead of the group was a couple who teamed up to led their teammates to battle. They were little Jack and little Elsa. Jack was wearing a blue hoodie, the hood protecting his scalp, while holding onto a suitable sized wooden stick for a nine year old.

"We're on our way, Princess!" Jack shouted. "Come on team!" Elsa cheered. She wore a crystal blue dress and pair of sky blue rubber gloves.

Behind the two, was the rest of the team. Little Hiccup wore a bike helmet with large goggles. He carried a Nerf sword and the trash can lid that he found in the woods. "Hiccup the Dragon Rider is at your service, my queen." He proclaimed. With a little more imagination, he pretended that his imaginary pet dragon, Toothless, was at his side. At top speed, Hiccup ran past his two commanders.

Rapunzel and Merida was there too. Merida typically had her toy bow and arrows wherever she goes. She cast a toy arrow over her bow, ready to shoot at anytime. As for Rapunzel wasn't good with any source of weapons, but, she was good at improvising. She held a plastic toy frying pan at the her side like a mighty sword. The girls wore elbow and knee pads and bike helmets to represent as armor.

At the rear of the group was little Kristoff with his wood-crafted battle axe. It was a toy which his father curved for him. He was the only one that truly looked like a warrior. On top of his head was little boy viking hat. A pair of kid size mountain boots protected his feet.

All five of them charged towards the tree fort. Toy weapons wailing at the sky. They all screamed out their battle cries.

"Legendary Guardians, attack!" Jack in forefront ordered.

"You Guardians aren't a match for me. The Monster King!" Hans let out a cute villainous laugh.

"You're no match for me too!" Anna stomped onto Hans's little foot. Hans jumped into the air, grabbing hold of his injured foot. "Anna! No fair. You're suppose to be helpless…"

"Whoops sorry. I thought I was really in danger." She giggled. "Wow you are good at acting." Hans commented. "Thanks. Now excuse, I need to escape from your evil castle." Anna quickly distracted Hans and ran around the balcony. She spotted the Guardians closing in.

"Guardians! Come and save your Princess…" She reported.

"We're on our way!" The Guardians said in unison. "Not if I do this!" Hans extended his toy sword in the air, pretending to summon black magic. "My dark minions! Attack the Guardians and surround my castle. Muhahaha!" He was truly deep into his villainous character.

"Guardians, split up! Team A get the Princess. Team B go kick minion butts." Jack commanded. Jack, Elsa, and Hiccup teamed up to recuse Anna. Kristoff led Merida and Rapunzel to go defeat some imaginary minions. Rapunzel and Kristof swung their weapons, slashing the thin air.

"Yeah we got two!" The two cheered in rejoice.

Merida set a toy arrow between her bow. She carefully aim at an unreal group of minions that were charging straight at her. After a second, her fingers released the string, shooting the arrow straight at the monsters. The end of the arrow, with a small suction cup, was glued onto the surface of the tree that held up the fort.

"Ha I got four with one arrow." Merida danced happily.

Jack and the rest climbed up the ladder, dashing down the porch. Elsa was at the forefront rushing to Anna's aid. Hiccup and Jack was right behind her, knocking out a couple of Hans's minions.

Hans jumped out of nowhere, blocking Elsa's way to rescue the princess. "Haha you shall not pass!" He extended his sword, pointing the tip at her face.

"Shut up, Gandalf," Elsa giggled. She waved her hands and extended her arms. "Ice blast!" Hans pretended that he got shot by an icy cold blast of ice. "Ha you're a Hans-sicile!"

Elsa ran around Hans and went to look for Anna. Without looking, Elsa accidently bumped into her little sister. They both fell onto their little bottoms. "Hey!" They both said in unision, rubbing their foreheads.

"Princess!" Elsa gasped. "Ice Queen!" Anna called her sister's pretended Guardian name.

"Princess. Jack Frost, Guardian of Winter is at your service!" Jack shouted while Hiccup was right behind them. "The castle is going to explode any minute now!" Hiccup announced.

"Oh my we need to get out of here," Anna lend a hand to help Elsa get up. "Hiccup, call out Toothless. You and the princess will escape first," Jack ordered him.

"How about you two?" Hiccup clapped his hands, as if it's his way to call out his imaginary friend.

"We need to get the magic crystal inside first. C'mon Elsa," Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and they ran off inside the fort.

"Crazy butts…" Hiccup shook his head. "Don't worry about them. Worry about me! I don't wanna exploded into a milly-pieces…" Anna was still in character. Without waiting another minute, the two pretended that they were riding on the back of a dragon, dashing off the balcony. They rushed out of the tree fort and rendezvous with the other Guardians.

"Where's Jack and Elsa?"Merida asked the two. "They went to get the magic crystal." Hiccup informed them. "But, Hans placed an explosive inside the castle." He added.

After a minute, two little kids quickly climbed down the tree fort and dashed toward their group of friends. Underneath Elsa's arm was a small strapless bag. As for Jack, he was busy dragging a captured Hans.

"Hurry up! The castle is going to exploded!" Hiccup shouted. The three began to run. Kristoff and Merida started to countdown to ten. After one, HIccup and Rapunzel screamed out, "Boom!"

Jack, Elsa, and Hans dived down to the ground, covering their heads. After a moment, the rest of the gang began to laugh over the ridiculous amount of fun they just had. They all gather around by Elsa as she took out a plastic bag of sweets from her journey bag. They cheered with joy at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Hiccup woke up from his flashback whenever Jack was patted him on the shoulder. He flinched over the cold touch. "Hey are you okay?" Jack asked him, worriedly. Hiccup responded with a simple nodded.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Jack.

"That one time when we were kids. And we pretended this fort was a castle. We were playing rescued missions." Hiccup smiled.

Jack let out a chuckle. "What? Don't you remember the Legendary Guardian?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Jack smiled while pointing at a wooden sign with painted big and small letters. "The Legendary Guardians."

"Hey let's go check out the rest of fort," Hiccup led Jack out to the balcony to go to the other rooms of the place. When they stood outside, a real-life arrow struck the wooden wall. Hiccup jumped into the air, screaming like frighten little girl. Jack managed to dodge the attack.

"Uh what the…" Hiccup stopped Jack at mid-sentence, plugging him down to the ground. "Looks like someone found our fort." He told Jack.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Jack rise an eyebrow.

"Oyy you two have the count of five to leave your dirty asses out of my place," shouted a strong-hearted female voice with a Scottish accent.

"Hey I know that voice." Hiccup slowly crawled down on his knees, and stopped at the edge of the balcony. He spotted a young woman in her mid-twenties standing furiously in athletic wear. She had a familiar hairstyle he used to remember her by. Thick curly outrageous orange hair, but, this time it was tied back into a ponytail.

"Oh this would be fun. Hey Jack give your shirt."

"The hell? My shirt why?" Jack squeezed his white shirt. "Just give it to me. I need show her that we are nothing but humble citizens not enemies." Hiccup explained.

_Her?_ Jack was a bit confused. "What do you need my shirt for?"

"A flag. To show we come in peace." Hiccup picked up a stick and waited for Jack to hand in his shirt. "C'mon Jack don't you wanna keep that ugly face of your's. She has real-life arrows with her. And we have a fort with old rusty old junks."

"I rather throw old broken toys at her than give you my shirt." Jack sounded annoyed.

"Just give me the shirt!"

Jack couldn't take it anymore of Hiccup foolish ways. He removed his shirt and handed it over. Hiccup flash a grin when he saw him half nude. "Dude you gotta tell your workout routine. I want abs like those." He chuckled. Jack looked away, blushing, while covering his chest.

"Hurry and tell her already."

Hiccup rised up and waved the make-shirt flag in the air. The ginger haired girl quirked an eyebrow. "What the bloody hell is he doing?"

"We come in peace. This fort here is own by the Legendary Guardians. I used to own this place before you did." Hiccup declared bravely. The girl simply rolled her eyes. "Cut the foolish crap Hiccup. I know it's you."

"Hey hey Merida!" Hiccup shouted happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, dragon boy." Merida placed one hand on her hip.

"You still call me that after all these years?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Apparently so."

"Can I have my shirt back?" Jack asked quietly. Merida raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah here." Hiccup kindly returned Jack's shirt to him. Jack stood up from the balcony and quickly put on his shirt.

On the look on Merdia's face, her cheeks was redder than her hair. It's been years since she last saw Jack. Let alone how much he had changed over the years. She quickly looked away, shyly admitting that she got a glance of him halfway nude.

"Hey Merida do you still remember Jack?" Merida turned around and saw the two leaning against the balcony. She nodded. "Then come over and give him a hug!"

Merida became redder by the minute. "How about he comes over here and give me one?" She protested. The two exchanged looks. "I'll take that as a yes." Jack proclaimed. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and the two decided to climb back down.

Hiccup and Jack towered over Merida. The two has grew taller since they were young. Merida noticed how Hiccup grew out his hair while Jack cut his. But, Jack was still taller than Hiccup and looked more fit as ever. With him standing over her, still caused her face to turn red and her heart to dance the electric slide.

"Look time no see Robin Hood," Hiccup smiled while patting her on the shoulder. Merida let out a sarcastic laugh. "I see you still have those dried up jokes."

Jack snorted a chuckled. "See Jack agrees." Merida smiled. Hiccup wasn't mad at her, he jumped up and gave her a big warm hug. "Okay okay, I miss you too." She patted his back.

"I miss you too Jack." Merida said with a blush, while looking over Hiccup's shoulder. Jack shot a friendly smile with his blue eyes softening.

After a long moment of catching up, the three was laying on their backs, underneath the big tree. Merida let out her frizzy hair to use as a soft pillow while relaxing on the soft grass. Hiccup was telling the her and Jack on how he decided to leave Arendelle right after graduating in high school. He ended up leaving with his uncle in Berlin where he studied mechanical engineering.

"So in all the places of the world. You found a girl at junkyard in the outskirts in Berlin?" Merida quirked an eyebrow. Hiccup nodded.

"Sounds very romantic." Jack said sarcastically. "Hey it's true love! I bet you two don't know what that is." Hiccup protested.

"True love is nothing but old school fairytales and cheesy romantic stories. Am I right Jack?" Merida looked to her side. His eyes never met her's, he had an lost expression on his face. The look caused the smile on Merida's face to form into a frown. "Jack?"

Jack heard her voice, it had a sad disappointing touch to it. "Yeah what's up?" He replied with a charming smile.

Merida blinked twice, admiring his attractive grin. Her eyes observed him relaxing with his hands behind his snowy white hair. The hairstyle that she grew to love since the day they first became friends.

* * *

It was during the first week of first grade. Merida was sitting down at the front of the classroom until a rude classmate told her to move. Apparently the little boy couldn't see over her large curly hair. He was an impatience classmate that began teasing her of how funny she looked. "You're like a goofy looking troll…"

The sudden bullying caused her to shed tears from the corner of her eyes. But, a small stranger's hand offered a soft tissue to her face. Merida looked up and saw a goofy grinning boy with snowy white hair. White hair? She pondered.

"Is he bothering you?" The boy asked her caringly. Merida nodded. "Hey Billy! Leave her alone." He ordered.

"Yeah you and what army?" Billy countered with an unimpressed look on his face. Crossing his arms, acting very confidently.

"This army." The boy pointed his thumb behind his back. A group of other kids stood proudly behind him. It was a little blonde hair girl, two little boys with brown and orange hair. Each of them had a brave smirk on their faces and cute little death stares. Their present caused Billy to feel a little intimidated. Without another word he ran off.

"He won't bother you no more. I'm Jack and these are my friends." Jack offered a handshake. Merida used the napkin to wipe off her tears. Then shook Jack's hand. "I'm Merida."

"Well nice to meet you Merida. Forget what Billy said. You have awesome looking hair," Jack showed off his signature charming grin. His joyous confident face caused Merida to blush, but, his comment about her look made her redder. "Um. Thank you. You're hair looks awesome too." She commented shy.

Jack looked confused for a moment. Then let out a friendly laugh when he looked up, staring at his hair. "Oh thanks buddy!"

"Buddy…" Merida let that kind word warm her heart. The word seem to echo throughout her mind.

* * *

"Yo Merida. Hello?" Jack's voice guided Merida back to reality. Merida's eyes widen when she noticed Jack looking at her.

"You. You said something?" Merida was a bit tongue tied.

"Yeah Hiccup asked why you're in Arendelle?"

"Oh." Merida sat up and placed her legs, pretzel style. "I'm here for an archery tournament for a couple of weeks."

"Whoa! Really?" Hiccup sounded excited.

"Yeah it helps me get qualified for future games that determines if I get picked to join an olympic team." Merida explained.

"Want us to come and cheer for ya? Jack and I can get the old gang back together. Won't we Jack?" Hiccup insisted.

The thought of her friends coming to watch her play and give her support along the way sounded nice, but, at the very corner of her mind, Merida wasn't in the mood to see old friends. Even though, she has been visiting Arendelle whenever she had the chance, it was mostly for family and career related. She tried her best to avoid seeing old friends from her past. But, that selfish notation caused her to change. All because of how Hiccup and Jack looked happy to see her.

"That would be kinda nice. But, you two don't have to." Merida suggested.

"No way, we'll definitely get the gang back together. Plus we need them so we can grant Anna's wish." Hiccup went on talking.

"Anna's wish?" Merida frozen for a moment. The sudden reminder of a past name caused her to become stiff and motionless. Like her soul has been suck out of her.

"Yeah, you see Jack is able to see her." Hiccup said it like its no big deal. Merida looked suddenly confused. She stared deeply into Jack's eyes, her's was locked onto his, but, Jack was avoiding her.

"Well Jack was meant to come back home for family-related stuff, like finding out his father wanted him or Sophia to take over the business. But, he was assigned to a mission to help Anna grant her dying wish." Hiccup continued. Merida was paralyzed and speechless over the sudden news.

Jack finally stopped avoiding his friends, by looking over his shoulders. His eyes widen over the sight of Merida's bewildered expression. She had the similar look Elsa had yesterday of when Hiccup randomly brought up Anna.

"So I joined in Operation Anna's Wish. Ha. I thought of that name. Jack and I plan on getting the old gang back together to find and grant Anna's wish." Hiccup finally finished his speech. He looked at Merida's perplexed face. "Merida?"

"Hiccup. Maybe you shouldn't had mention about that." Jack said calmly.

"How come? She has to know," Hiccup protested.

Although Merida looked more calmly than Elsa, Jack concluded she was capable to getting hit with any kind of force, he still remembered how strong she was. But, he doesn't want to see her cry. Jack doesn't want to see any of his old friends in tears, crying over a sad memory that should had been stuck in the past.

"It's alright guys," Merida placed both of her hands on each of the boy's shoulders. She began to lift herself from the ground. "How can I help?"

The boys looked surprised for moment, Jack was bit speechless. How can she quickly believe on his disgraceful story, he wondered. Hiccup was second to stand up, leaving Jack sitting on the ground like a lost puppy.

"Really?" Hiccup looked at Merida. She nodded, happily. "Alright then! Three down. Four more to go!" He cheered happily.

Jack looked up at Merida. He still was lost over the fact she quickly accepted the mission. They haven't spoken and seen each other for years, but, he guessed that sense of trust and loyalty still existed in their friendship.

Merida looked down at her old friend. Her heart was beating rapidly. The familiar sensation she once had when she was young. It took her back to the days she used to spent time with Jack and the old gang. But, this old feeling mostly occurred whenever she was with Jack. The warm-bubbly touch to the heart, caused her emotions to go out of whack. But, with years of controlling it, she managed to keep it hidden.

"Even though, I found your story about Anna's wish to be nothing but, pure fantasy, I'll still do anything for an old friend." Merida said softly inside her mind.

"So it's settle! We'll get the Legendary Guardians back together. Then we'll work on Operation Anna's Wish." Hiccup declared excitingly.

Jack finally stood up and gave Hiccup a soft pat on the shoulders. He whipped up a happy smile at him. Then focused his attention at Merida, he gave her that charming grin she used to remember. Merida's cheeks turned red, while controlling her posture, preventing her knees to go weak.

"Sounds like a plan," Merida smiled back, acting cool, preventing the boys to see her weak. Especially toward Jack.

"Awesome. We'll start right after breakfast!" Hiccup pumped up a fist to the sky.

"Why breakfast?" Merida raised an eyebrow. "Well you see Jack and I haven't eaten yet," Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. Merida suddenly heard the boys' stomach growling furiously. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon lets go into town. I'll buy breakfast. My treat." The boys' eyes widen with excitement. They rushed over and gave her a big hug. "Oyy lads come down!"

Their laughters once again echoed throughout the forest as the sound was carried along the dancing summer breeze which reached up kissing the clear blue sky.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Hiccup and Jack recently found their childhood tree fort. We got to see more of their past with their old friends. Now they bumped into another old friend, Merida, which didn't mind joining "Operation Anna's Wish." You can tell that Merida somewhat used to have a crush on Jack. Will that build up a love triangle in the story?**

**Updating Schedule: I used to post 1 chapter per weekend. Now it's summer, I plan to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights)**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story. Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. (Yes, I see you my Guest reviewers. Haha. Thank you for your kind and encouraging words!) Also shout-out to the kind Guest who commented how I can be a professional writer or novelist, thank you for the wonderful comment, but, I'm just an amateur writer who's still in college. Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D**


	10. Operation Anna's Wish

**Felt like updating tonight because tomorrow it's a big holiday in the U.S. (Independence Day). Enjoy!**

* * *

The three met up at an old shack that served up traditional Norwegian breakfast. Even though the small restaurant looked old-fashion, it was always packed with locals and tourist ranging from old timers to energetic four year olds; waiting to be served. Who doesn't want to eat homemade smoked salmon egg omelette while looking over the fjord and town down below.

As they waited for their orders, the three worked on making a list of what Anna might wished for. Hiccup was the organizer of the operation, so he brought along his iPad to jot down some notes.

"Did she ever wanted an autograph from someone?" Hiccup typed it down.

"She's only eight. I don't think she wanted an autographed poster of someone," Merida contented with a raised eyebrow. Her lips kissed the edge of her coffee cup, sipping the hot dark-brown liquid into her mouth.

"Was N*sync still around when we were young?" Jack and Merida looked at Hiccup with unimpressed expressions. "What? Just asking." Hiccup admitted.

Jack leaned against his chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose, deeply thinking; browsing through his library of memories that his brain kept over the years.

Merida saw him with his eyes closed, concluding that he's taking this operation thing seriously. Then again, she used to remember the days that Jack always tried his best to put his friends' needs first before his. Those were the little things she admired about him.

"Poor lass, she can't remember what she truly wants," Merida began drawing invisible baby circles around the surface of the table.

"Toys. Books. Clothes. Maybe candy…" Jack had his arms crossed while talking to himself, generating a random list of what an eight year-old might wish for. "Make-up?..."

"Make up? I don't think an eight year old would ask for that," Merida clarified.

"Yeah maybe back then. But, nowadays that's what some are asking for." Hiccup stated.

"Video games." Merida said confidently. The boys each raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you guys stopped playing video games all these years. I'm still a competitive gamer." She confessed proudly. Merida was a die-hard first person shooter fan. If it's Halo, Call of Duty, or Modern Warfare, she's definitely hooked.

Hiccup and Jack also confessed that they're video game addicts for life, but, they can't recall how video games might connect to Anna's wish. Good thing Merida was patience enough to explain her theory.

"Maybe her wish has to deal with some video game." Merida began to lecture them. "Let me see if I can remember something…"

Merida had a quick flashback from the past. Anna and her were sitting by the balcony of the tree fort. She was watching Merida busily playing with her Gameboy Advance. At the back of the handheld console had a ruby colored game cartridge inserted into the game slot.

"Is that Pokemon Ruby?" Little Anna asked Merida in a cute innocent tone. Merida nodded, not removing her eyes from the screen.

"Can you get all the Eevee evolutions in this game?"

"I don't think so. You need to trade with someone to get them." Merida explained. "It can't be either Ruby or Sapphire, it has to come from some different version of the game."

"Which game?"

Anna's voice chimed throughout Merida's mind like baby angels singing. She honestly, missed the way she talked; it was innocent, cheery with a sprinkle of warmth in every word and sentence. When it hit her, Merida stared directly at the boys. Her eyes locked into their eyes caused them to act a bit intimidated.

"Got something?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah. Anna always wanted to get all the Eevee evolutions for either Pokemon Ruby or Sapphire." Merida told them.

"Wait those games didn't have them available," Jack remembered.

"Yeah that's the thing. We need to have a copy of these other Pokemon games in order to trade at least an Eevee into the game." Merida proposed.

"And a Ditto…" Hiccup had a pervert grin on his face, wiggling his eyebrows. Jack smacked him behind the head for having the inappropriate look on his face.

"Hey." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head while Merida snickered happily.

"Hey nothing. It's a family restaurant. Whatever you were thinking, keep it under PG-13." Jack took a quick sip of his coffee. "Do you know what versions we need to use?"

"Either Pokemon FireRed or LeafGreen." Merida answered him.

"I think I have a copy of FireRed," Hiccup saw his two friends smiling at him. "But, it's in Berlin right now." He chuckled nervously. Jack and Merida huffed; they had their hopes up for nothing. "I guess we need to go on a treasure hunt to look for one in town." Hiccup smiled.

"There got to be at least a copy of either games." Jack took out his smartphone and searched for game and toy stores in town that might have a copy. Hiccup and Merida done the same. "Found one."

Hiccup and Merida huddled over Jack's shoulders and saw one pawn shop selling a copy of Pokemon LeafGreen. "Why isn't the price listed on the game?" Merida asked curiously.

"Dunno. We just have to ask the owner when we get there." Jack stated.

After finishing their breakfast, the three drove downtown into the busy shopping district of Arendelle. They walked by a few antique stores and high-tech retails before finding the one store in town that owned a copy of the game. Jack told his friends that he might still have his copy of Pokemon Sapphire back at his house. So that's one part of their mission that was taken cared off. Now obtaining a copy of this other game was next on the to-do list.

They walked inside the store that was called, "Oaken's Trading Post." Jack walked up to the counter and searched for the owner. Hiccup and Merida browsed through the random antiques, pawn shop items, and junk. Suddenly a giant man, the height of the average basketball player emerged from the back of the store and sat on a small wooden stool that hide behind the counter.

Jack was surprised how the man had the posture of pine tree; straight and tall. But, had the face of baby bear cub. Along with a pair of small friendly blue eyes with rosy cheers. The man waved hello.

"Are you Oaken?" Jack asked politely. Oaken nodded. "Yes, how can I help you?" He asked in thick Norwegian accent.

"I heard you own a copy of this game." Jack held up his smartphone, showing him an image of the game

"Oh that one!" Oaken clapped his hands together. "Are you here to buy it, ya?"

"Depends. How much is it?"

"1253 Norwegian krones." Oaken answered. Which was like around two hundred US dollars, Jack reflected.

Hiccup and Merida heard the expensive price. Merida walked over and stared straight at Oaken, with her signature stare that could cause someone to feel daunted. "You're crazy right?"

"Oh no no. I'm not. You see this game isn't opened. Perfectly in great condition. Still inside the box too!" Oaken gave them a gesture with his index finger in the air, saying if the three would give him a moment. He raised from his stool and turned around to get a box from a shelf. A box was gently placed onto the counter. Oaken opened it and showcased the game.

"I think the price isn't that bad," Jack looked up to meet his friends' confused looks.

"Says the kid of a very rich father," Merida commented.

"Forget it Oliver Queen, there's no way we're letting you buy that," Hiccup pointed at the game.

"But…" Jack was confused and speechless.

"C'mon Jackie," Merida took hold of his wrist and dragged him out of the store. Hiccup waved goodbye to Oaken, "Good day sir," leaving Oaken alone in his dead pawn shop.

The three leaned against a brick wall that looked over the street. They looked a bit disappointed at how close they were to obtaining the source to Anna's wish. Jack shooked his head, they just started, he doesn't want to see his friends acting overly dramatic over a little bump in the road.

"You know paying that amount wasn't going to kill me," Jack stood in front of his friends. The two were busy pouting, arms crossed against their chests.

"Please Jack, that would be selfish of us," Merida said it with care. "And don't say that you're a rich. We know. But…"

"But, nothing. Making Jack paying off the game right away, is like using cheat codes in a video game. Where's the fun in that? C'mon we need to think of another way to get it," Hiccup held his chin, stroking it like an old man who was deeply deliberating.

"Rob the place," Jack suggested sarcastically which caused Merida to laugh happily.

"Um no. Didn't you say that you needed to have a clean profile in order to take over your dad's business?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Jack. "I don't want to see you at my dad's work. He might think I have bad influencing friends. Having a parent as a chief of police can be...Urgh!"

Merida and Jack exchanged looks with smiles on their faces.

"True true," Jack sighed. "C'mon let's walk around, maybe we'll think of something," Merida told the boys.

Merida was walking backward, letting the boys be her eyes as she talked to them. "Corner," The boys said in unison, informing her to turn to the left when the end of the street curved around to another block. Then suddenly an unexpected citizen riding a bicycle with a basket full of flowers crash into Merida. The female rider wasn't hurt, but, Merida fell onto her button. Hiccup managed to catch her by the arms; preventing her skull to hit onto the concrete ground. Jack rushed over to check on the rider.

"Ma'am are you alright?" Jack asked her with a concerned tone.

The rider didn't have a scratch on her, but, the way Jack saw her, she was busy making sure the flowers were alright. After a sigh of relief, she focused her attention at him. Her eyes widen when she saw the young man in front her.

"Jack?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um do I know you?" Jack can't find any source of familiarity about the young woman. She looked a bit older than him, which Jack only concluded. But, the short brown pixie cut hair and rosy cheeks doesn't ring any bell. In addition to her large cheery green eyes, they didn't bring back any memory.

"It's me! Rapunzel," Rapunzel said cheerfully. With that familiar smile, Jack slowly started to remember.

"Rapunzel?" It took Jack a moment to fully remember. He studied her appearance one more time. Those light freckles glued onto her fair skin that produced shades of light red whenever she blushed. Which matched the shade of color for her lips. Her emerald eyes were lively.

"Oh man, Rapunzel!" Jack rushed over and gave her a big warm hug. She was lifted a few inches off the ground while he twirled her around.

Hiccup checked on Merida if she was able to walk. She gave him a reassuring gesture that's fine. They saw Jack and Rapunzel giggling like if they were six and seven again. The sight was comforting.

"Merida! Hiccup!" Rapunzel dashed towards them. She extended her arms, wide enough to embrace them both. The two were squashed up against each other like peanut butter and jelly pressed together with two thick slices of bread.

"Nice to see you too..." Hiccup tried to speak while facing Rapunzel tight grip. "I missed you guys!" She hugged them more tightly. "We miss you too…"Merida trying to gasp for some air.

"Um Punzie, I think you should let them go now…" Jack advised her before causing his friends' faces to turn blue.

Rapunzel looked at the two, she blinked twice. "Oh my!" She quickly let go of them, they flopped down to the ground. Merida and Hiccup holding their throats and stomach while gasping for air. "So sorry. I can get carried away sometimes." She apologized.

Jack walked over and place a gently touch Rapunzel's shoulder. She felt a sudden chill, racing up to her spine. It was that familiar touch that she used to remember about him. Regardless of her childish imagination of whether Jack was born with unspeakable powers. She believed; with powers or not, Jack would be the same old friend she used to know and loved. The goofy white hair leader whose eyes was filled with vast amount of joy that cast fun for his friends to enjoy.

"I see you cut your hair. And dyed it?" Jack looked at Rapunzel's hair. She pulled away a loose strand behind her ear. "I felt like changing a little bit of myself, do you like it?" Jack nodded.

"Looks like you've grown over the years. I see you cut your hair, too." Rapunzel giggled while looking at Jack. "I like the new look." She chuckled. Jack saw her charming beautiful eyes gazing up at her. He swallowed his spit down his throat, feeling a bit nervous over the sudden attention from an attractive woman.

"Is she hitting on him?" Hiccup whispered to Merida. Her face turned red, with a touch of jealousy sparkling inside her eyes.

Rapunzel let out another angelic chuckled. "I heard that." She glanced over her shoulder, looking at her surprised friends. Apparently, they forgot that she had the hearing of an elephant. Beside the new look, It seemed like Rapunzel hasn't changed over the years, Jack thought.

"No I wasn't hitting on him. Plus he can't because I'm already taken." Rapunzel held out her hand, showcasing a small crystal that was glued securely onto a metal ring. It sparkled confidently under the sun.

"You're married?" Hiccup sounded astonished.

"Will be" Rapunzel corrected her. Merida let out a sigh of relief. Jack went back to calming himself down. At the back of his mind, he thought Rapunzel moved from acting sisterly to somewhat a flirtatious lover. But, that wasn't the case, she still remained as his older friend who always acted sisterly around him.

"Jack. Why do you look so thin? Have you been eating right?" Rapunzel somehow shifted her attention back at Jack. He let out a sigh of relief, "Same old Punzie." Jack chuckled.

"Old? I'm not old," Rapunzel held up her chin, pouting. "I'm just sayin' you look thin for your age." She observed. The young brunette was correct. Jack looked quite thin over the years, it's because of the changes of his health and lifestyle.

"I've gone through some changes. That's why I'm like this" Jack's voice sounded a bit rough.

"Yeah it's called 'puberty'" Hiccup laughed. Merida slapped him behind the head. "Hey! Not you too…"

"Then quit making cheesy jokes," Merida informed him with a firm look on her face. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, Artemis." Merida punched him on the arm. Hiccup yelped over the little spark of pain. "Big baby," Merida commented.

Rapunzel and Jack rolled their eyes. "So what are you three doing here?" She asked them. Hiccup and Merida happily told her their stories. "How about you Jack?" Rapunzel looked at him. Jack noticed her familiar sisterly smile, those pink lips of her stretching ear to ear.

"Good old Jackie here is on a quest. Actually two!" Hiccup placed one arm over Jack's shoulder while his other hand showed a peace sign.

"Uh Hiccup I think Jack should tell his own story." Merida advised him. "Nonsense I like telling people's stories." Hiccup clear his throat.

"Our friend, Jack Frost, has embarked on a journey of two quests. One was to come home to rightfully take over his father's empire, while granting his old friend's dying wish." Hiccup said it proudly with the voice of a movie trailer narrator. "Will he succeed?"

Jack quirked an eyebrow, looking at Hiccup, annoyingly. "Why you gotta make it sound like a movie?"

"An action-pack! Suspenseful. Tragic. Romantic…" Hiccup wiggled his eyebrows while nudging Jack's side. "Comedy movie of a young man chasing his dream!"

"Who said running my father's company was my dream?" Jack looked more annoyed.

"C'mon it would be fun. Make's ya sound like Bruce Wayne," Hiccup gave him a huge smile.

"Um sorry to butt in, but, you mentioned about helping an old friend's dying wish?" Rapunzel asked kindly.

"Oh it's…" Jack quickly covered Hiccup's mouth before he could say another word. "My turn to talk," Jack whipped a grin.

Hiccup had a sudden flashback of when he told Elsa about Jack seeing Anna and how they're helping her find her dying wish. He remembered how selfish he acted towards her; without thinking about Elsa's own being. He didn't want see Rapunzel cried over about Anna, like Elsa acted the other day.

"It's an old friend of mine. Well our's. We're busy finding her wish. Caused apparently she can't remember what it was. So far we thought she wanted to collect all the evolutions of Eevee as her last wish." Jack tried to look serious. _That didn't sound like she would understand what's going on._

"And this friend of your's?" Rapunzel folded her arms over her chest, looking serious.

"Our's," Jack corrected her. "Our's?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's best if she was here." Jack bite his lip. Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow. "So her dying wish was to collect all the Eevee evolutions. Why?"

"Her favorite Pokemon was an Eevee." Merida informed her. Rapunzel had a puzzled look on her face for a moment. She contemplated whether the person they're referring to was an old friend she knew. Her eyes looked straight at Jack for minute.

Hopefully this operation was going somewhere, Jack thought.

"I wonder," Rapunzel whispered inside. "So how are you three going to grant her wish?" Rapunzel asked them.

"Well we're planning to get a copy of Pokemon LeafGreen at least, to get access of an Eevee. From there, we work together to get the five Eevee evolution in Pokemon Sapphire." Merida proposed.

"There's eight." Rapunzel corrected her.

"Eight?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Rapunzel nodded. "Currently there's eight of them. You see even though I'm in my late twenties, I'm still a Pokemon fan."

"More like die-hard fanatic," Hiccup snorted a chuckle. Merida poked him on the side. He flinched over the jolt of pain.

"So by chance you know how to get them all?" Jack asked politely. "Is that a rhetorical question?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

Jack shook his head. "Don't worry, I have a copy of the right version of series to get them. Last time I played, I only had three evolutions and a few Eevee eggs waiting to be hatched." Rapunzel acknowledged.

"Sounds good so far! We should meet up at the old tree fort to finish the operation," Hiccup suggested. "What do you say Punzie? Wanna be a Legendary Guardian again?"

Rapunzel saw Hiccup's goofy smile of delight. "How can I say no to that smile? Of course! I'll help you guys." She let out a giggle.

"So it's settled. Jack are you planning to get Anna to meet up with us?" Hiccup quickly covered his mouth for saying Anna's as if she was forbidden word. Jack didn't respond the same way as he acted when Elsa was around. It seemed like he should let all his friends know, because, they'll know eventually.

"Anna?" Rapunzel said softly. Merida bite her lip. Jack looked away. "Wait this old friend of ours is Anna?" Rapunzel asked them.

The three nodded. Rapunzel took a moment to settle in the news. Jack thought she was going to grab hold onto her bike for support. She looked like she was about to collapse all of the sudden. Similar to her cousin, Elsa, he thought she would start acting like she's going into a trance. But that wasn't the case.

"I want to meet Anna," Rapunzel showed off her signature joyful smile. "Where is she? I want to give a big hug to my baby cousin." Her smile never faded away.

"She's at my place. I can go get her and bring her to the tree fort." Jack proposed with a tone sounding like he's very excited to reintroduce the cousins.

"Sounds great! Let me drop off my stuff and meet up with you guys," said Rapunzel.

"We can help you drop off your stuff and give you a ride," Hiccup said willingly. Rapunzel accepted his offer.

"Okay meet you guys a bit," Jack took out his car keys before saying, "See ya later."

When Jack was gone, Hiccup noticed Rapunzel still had a smile on her face, opposite expression of what Elsa had. This time no one was screaming at him.

"Hey Punzie, you're not freaked out over this?" Hiccup played with his thumbs, acting nervously.

"Hmm. Not at all. How about you two?" She responded.

"I don't believe in ghosts, but I do still believe in Anna," Merida admitted. "Me too!" Hiccup smiled.

"How about Jack, do you guys still believe in him?" Rapunzel picked her words wisely. Hiccup nodded.

"Merida?" She noticed Rapunzel looking at her longingly. The look she used to get when she was young. Rapunzel was like her older sister too. Always checking up on her and loving her just the way she was.

"Um, yeah I still believe in him," Merida hide away the fact she thought Jack was crazy at first until how she found out how reluctant he was to help out Anna. With a simply smile, Rapunzel took it as an agreement.

"Then we shouldn't wait another second," Rapunzel stated. "We have an operation to finish."

* * *

The three sat underneath a tree that was nearby the tree fort. Rapunzel was plugged into the zone, stuck inside the gaming realm. Merida was picking grass blades, cutting them into tiny pieces. Hiccup was relaxing on a makeshift hammock. While exploring around the old fort, he found a long struddy blanket where he managed to tie each ends onto two trees.

Jack finally arrived. He was walking alone. But, through Rapunzel's eyes, she noticed a little girl walking by his side. She gasped over the fact that Anna looked the same way she last saw her. Rapunzel looked around and saw her other friends not noticing Anna's presents. She concluded that they're not able to see her, either they don't really believed in her or she was chosen specifically.

"Hi guys, I brought Anna," Jack told them. Hiccup got up and met up with his friends. Merida quit what she was doing. Rapunzel was surprisingly almost done with the operation.

"Okay guys, we have one more Eevee evolution to get," She informed them. The top Pokemon trainer was moving her thumbs at top speed. Her thumbs danced around the control buttons.

Her friends, including Anna, huddled around, as they watched her play. Jack told the gang that Anna was filled in the news of how they're working together to grant her wish. Anna was pleased to hear that her friends are working together. Regardless of the wish or not, she was happy seeing them together again; just like the old days.

"Alright, got that special item, onto evolution this last eevee…" Rapunzel's eyes was glued onto her 3DS. Jack noticed the gaming case on the ground, he tilted his head to the side, reading the name of the game, "Pokemon X." They ran out of colors to name their games, he thought.

"Did you guys at least helped?" Jack asked Hiccup and Merida. They told him that they worked as the babysitters. In other words, they helped hatched all the Eevee eggs. When they were hatched, Rapunzel was the one who tried to evolve them. "That's good, I thought you two let her do all the work," He stated.

"What do you think we are, lazy hippos?" Merida scowled at Jack. He let out a chuckle, "Maybe…" breathed Jack, his voice had this charming tone that caused Merida to blush.

"Booya!" Rapunzel shouted at the top of her lungs. "I catch them all! Muhahaha..."

"Geez it's just a game," Hiccup didn't looked impressed. Rapunzel slowly turned her head around, strangely giving him a death stare. Sweat began to rain down Hiccup's back. "Just. A game?" She asked him.

"Punzie you know I was just kidding…" Hiccup held both of his hands in defense. "You better be." Rapunzel responded.

Rapunzel looked for Anna. She found her sitting by her side, without hesitating, she handed her the handheld console. Jack and the rest was shocked. "Wait you see her?" He asked Rapunzel. She nodded.

"Apparently so. Hello there baby cousin," Anna met her older cousin's face. She remembered her sweet smile and tender loving eyes.

"Um hello…" Anna was somewhat shy over the fact that someone else, besides Jack, could see her. Hiccup and Merida noticed that Rapunzel was able to talk to her.

"Go on, look at those beautiful Eevee evolutions," Rapunzel held the console for her, she swiped the button screen with her finger to show Anna the list of evolutions. Then she gave Anna the toy to play with.

Merida let out a yelp, jumping into Hiccup, hugging him tightly. Hiccup was gasping for air. She was frighten over the sight of a floating game console in midair. Jack reassured her to calm down, and it was nothing but Anna.

"Did it work?" Hiccup looked Jack for a moment. "Dunno…" Jack looked longingly at Anna, waiting if she was about to vanish. But nothing happened. He thought of something that he had been holding back for years. Years since he reunited with Anna. Was there any chance to ask for forgiveness over what he had done to her, Jack thought.

Jack saw Anna happily interact with Rapunzel, they giggled and talked here and there. He glanced over his shoulders and found his other friends smiling over the sight. But, he was assuming they were acting like that because for him and Rapunzel. Although the two were very close to Anna, what's the reason behind why they can't see her. Then Jack thought of how Elsa wasn't able to see her. Even though the sisters used to be close, there must had been another reason to how one of them are able to see, feel, talk, and hear Anna. As if she wasn't gone for all those years.

"I think it didn't go through," Jack announced. Hiccup and Merida looked at him. Rapunzel let out a sigh. Anna stopped playing for moment.

"Apparently Anna is still here," He concluded. "I guess this wasn't my wish," Anna stated. Rapunzel agreed. Jack informed Hiccup and Merida of what Anna just mentioned.

"Then we need to work harder and find another way to grant your wish," Hiccup declared. Everyone, except Jack, agreed.

He had a contemplating expression on his face. Debating whether to continue on helping out his old friend's wish in order to move on or be a selfish being and not let her go. Jack somewhat started to conclude that Anna was like a source of his happiness. The sensation he hungered for years. Without it, it would led him back to his old life of isolation and despair.

Jack shook the negative thoughts that toxicated his mind. He made a deal and he had to pay for it. Even though, the thought of forgiveness was closely to form into a mission than an idea.

When Jack's friends went on discussing among themselves, he sat down by Anna's side. "So why were you so into Eevee's back then?"

"They reminded me of us," Anna looked longingly at the little pixelated fictional creatures. "Each evolution kinda looked like us. Now I see that there's more of them, it's perfect! Each of them fit at least a personality of one of us." She went on explaining.

"Who's who?" Jack started pointing at each evolution. Anna went on explaining to him the best she could. "Well Rapunzel is like a Espeon, always happy whenever it's a sunny and made sure everyone was synchronized to their full potential…" She continued.

A Leafeon was like Kristoff, always willing to protect a love one in need and he was close to nature. Merida was a close to a Flareon, not because its fur matched her hair color, but, they both have guts. Willing to take on whatever got in their way. Hiccup was like an Umbreon, similar abilities like Rapunzel, friendship was like a treasure to them, they kept dearly it to their hearts. As for Hans, Anna stated he was like a Jolteon. He was agile; quick on his feet and mind. Full of energy.

"And you're sister?" Jack asked while absorbing all what Anna had said so far.

"My sister is this one," She pointed at a Glaceon. "because how beautiful it looked. And Elsa was always a beautiful sister to me. And it has this snow cloak ability in the game, it's like Elsa being one with Winter. She loved the winter season. I never knew why, but, when it snowed, her face always lightened up. And I never got tried of seeing her like that."

"Yeah me too," Jack whispered. Anna smiled at him. Even though, they were young at the time when they first met. Jack first met the Andersen sisters during the first snow day of a wintry season. After a couple of snowball fights, snowman building, and sipping down hot cocos, the rest was just history to them.

"I didn't forget about you," Anna pointed at an Vaporeon. "A vaporeon?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. Anna nodded. She explained how this one loves being in the water and this special ability to absorb water. Jack definitely had a special place in his heart that he enjoyed hanging out by water. It brought back happy memories he spent with his family when he used to be young. But it quickly reminded him of something else.

Jack looked at Anna for a moment. He heard his father's haunting voice, "Jack. Anna is…" Suddenly Jack snapped back to reality.

"Well what about this water absorb thing?" He asked Anna. "Well you used to absorb our happiness. Whenever you used to be down, the gang released their love for you and you simply just took in. Which quickly made you happier. Then it was the opposite, whenever we were sad, you tried your best to make us happy," Anna shot a smile that caused to Jack to understand what she meant. Jack tried to hold back the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Man you're really something," Jack chuckled while ruffling Anna's hair. "How about this one. Is this one you?" He pointed at the last evolution. It was an unusual looking one that had ribbons sprouting from its body. It had sky blue eyes that matched the Andersen sisters' eyes. Then there was that smile that nearly resembled Anna's. Despite the creature's abilities, it had this charm that would bring a smile on someone's face, similar to how Anna interacted.

"Maybe. What do you think?" Anna looked up Jack.

"I think it's you," Jack returned a brotherly smile. "I think both of you have this special ability that no one knows. Same goes for you. All I can say is that you're one special little kid."

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Now we crashed into Rapunzel. I decided to give her a new look from the end of the film. Her new look will later on bring an important factor to the gang's relationship in the story. How change symbolized this significant part in their friendship. As for who's going to marry, you guys can guess who. It might be obvious, but, I'm opened to hear y'all different perspectives. Now the small gang are moving forward with finding Anna's dying wish, their first attempt wasn't a fail, but, a lesson. As Hiccup stated, they have to work harder to find it. The Eevee evolution thing took awhile to analysis and write about. But I'm kinda glad how it turned out. Whatcha think? **

**Updating Schedule: I used to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights) But this week I will update only tonight and this Saturday (7/5). More update news later on.**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story (AGAIN). Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D**


	11. I Want To Get Better

**WARNING: Rated = M. For some profanity and mentioning drugs and alcohol (Just to be safe) - Sorry for the long chapter.**

* * *

The sound of the running subway train faded away when Jack slowly climbed up the flight of stairs that led to the surface of New York City. The symphony of night was exciting and lively to the human ear, melodies and beats of incoming traffic and voices walking down the streets.

Jack's smartphone yelped a quick beep from the inside of his jacket's pocket. He reached inside and saw a text message on the screen.

"Hey, I'm at the corner of East 72nd and 5th Ave. Where are you?"

Jack pressed the call button on his phone and waited for the receiver to answer the other end. "Hey, I'm on my way. The 6 train was running slow tonight," He explained.

"It's cool, I'll wait for you. See you soon, babe," said a charming female voice.

"Do I need to stop and pick up something?" Jack asked her.

"Nope, I think Bradley has enough stuff for the party. Just bring your ass here," she giggled.

Jack chuckled, "Alright, I'm almost there." He hung up and put away his phone. Then picked up his feet, dashing down 5th Ave until he saw the numbers of street signs counting upwards.

"68...69...70…" He counted while fighting the chilly late November weather. Although, the season was changing and the cold never bothered him; it was the season that made Jack excited and free. But, he kept his level of happiness to a medium; happiness came with a price was a strange belief he followed.

He won't let his past toxicate his mind tonight. The aroma of liquor and cigarette smoke tickling his nose and waking up his senses, was something he prefered. Then the company of a gorgeous girl who grew to know and love would be nice too.

"72. Now where is she?" Jack came to halt at the end of the street, scanning for the young lady from the phone. They were both twenty-one; college students studying at different schools in the city, but, different social classes.

"Lourdes!" Jack shouted at the young woman that stood underneath a street lamp. Her olive skin glisten underneath the saffron light. She wore a white knitted beanie that hugged the top of her brown veil that fell gently behind her back and shoulders. A pair of almond size hazel eyes locked into Jack's sapphire eyes.

"Jack!" Lourdes formed a sweet smile while rushing towards him. Her arms locked around his neck as she pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. She felt a rush of cold tickling the skin of her silky edge of her mouth.

"Damn you're cold," she commented with her attractive raspy voice. "Have you been nipping people's noses lately?" Lourdes smirked.

"Just because my name is Jack and my last name is Frost, doesn't make me that myth that brings winter every year," Jack gazed passionately into Lourdes's eyes with a crooked smile.

"How's 'Old Man Winter'?" Lourdes chuckled. The sound of her laughter reminded Jack of an old friend. Her angelic voice matched peacefully with another voice he used to know. Beside the age difference of comparing a little girl to a young woman, they were both elegant and reserved at the same time.

Just comparing her voice to his old friend made him reminisced about the days he used to spent time with her. The days: in the meadows, running home from school, those late afternoons at her backyard; pushing the old rope swing while giving her baby sister as she reached for the sky.

"No way you're callin' me that," Jack responded with a frown.

"Quit frowning like a sad clown," Lourdes nuzzled her nose against his.

Jack laughed, "I will if you quit calling me these weird names."

"They're not weird, they're magical…" said Lourdes. "Like you," Jack grinned.

Lourdes's face turned red as her scarlet scarf. "If you say so," she said shyly, with a smile. Jack combed away a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. Their eyes left each others' gaze.

Even though they've known each other for a year, their opposite personalities matched them together like different ends of two magnetics. Since bumping into each other at a public library on a rainy weekend of May, they felt like their world slowed down for moment as they're naive eyes gazed warmingly at each other.

But, was love at first sight nothing except pure childish fantasy. Can that moment be true love? Jack pondered with that question since they met.

"C'mon we better get going before Bradley thinks that we ditched his party," Jack smiled, showing off his snowy white teeth. Lourdes chuckled while ruffling his hair, "For a dork who plays around with alcohol and cigarettes, you manage to have good hygiene." She commented.

"All just for you, my love," Jack replied in broken Spanish while softly tasting her lips again. "I see you've been practicing. But, you still have a long way to go," Lourdes stated while returning a kiss.

Without delaying another minute, the two young lovers dashed down a couple blocks until they arrived at an upper class neighborhood. It was decorated with luxurious townhouses and apartment buildings that reached to the sky. The streets was packed with vehicles where the one percent could afford more than one.

Lourdes scowled over the urbanscape. "Why didn't Bradley hosted the party at an old shipyard this time?"

"Didn't he say he's taking the opportunity to party at a new place cause' his parents wanted him to watch their apartment for the week?" Jack explained while searching for Bradley's place.

"I can tolerate Bradley, but, not the one percent. They're just cocky high-headed bastards." Lourdes said annoyingly. "They only think of their own kinds. Showering themselves with wealth. Spoiling every generation of their families. Not lifting a finger whenever they want something to be done or given."

Lourdes's family and her has a conflicting history with the rich. Short story, they treated her mother like a garbage since she was young. They ordered her mother around like a slave than a human, cleaning, helping, watching the rich like they were royals than commoners.

But, when it came to Jack and her, he hidden away his social status. He always had a bad gut feeling that might cause her to never accepted him as a friend, or even a lover. So he disguised himself as college student working nine to five at a coffee shop making ends meet, besides the fact, he has a vault; full of inheritance waiting for him to claim.

Jack's throat went dry over Lourdes's rant about the rich, he slowly swallowed his spit trying to hydrate this itchy throat. "But, they're not always evil. Some has good caring-hearts," Jack returned a contrasting opinion.

"Oh and you don't by chance know any?" Lourdes countered Jack's statement with sarcasm.

Jack bite his lip. "Used to," He replied back without saying another word. Lourdes looked at him with a bewildered stare. Just as she was about to ask him a question, Jack interrupted her, acknowledging that he found the place.

They walked into the entrance gate of an apartment building. Through the main double doors and pass the fancy main lobby, the two hopped inside an elevator. Jack pressed the button that led them to floor where the party would be held.

Bradley's parents owned the top floor of the building which was a modern-day loft that looked over the East River and Brooklyn. Jack didn't mind about his friend's financial background, he only care about how he presented himself in society. Bradley was a kind and goofy person who reminded him of another friend. He enjoyed telling jokes which made his friends; him and Lourdes, laugh and smile a lot.

The elevator came to stop and the double doors separated, revealing a spacious upscale living room with open glassed windows, showcasing a spectacular view. Music was rocking the interior, low lights illuminating the space while some laser lights dancing along to the tunes projecting from the DJ's sound equipments. The room was packed with other guests, igniting a party energy of laughter, dancing, and socializing.

A young man with dirty blonde hair and a messy bread walked up to Jack and Lourdes. With his arms wide open, each hand holding two opened cold bottles of beer. "Hey you finally made!" He handed him each a bottle. The couple took his generous offer.

"I see you went all out again, Bradley," Jack admired the atmosphere. The smoke from burnt joints danced around the ceiling. Bottles of bears and wine glasses clinking against each other. Laughter and chatter echoing beyond the room.

"Ain't nothing like NYC party without yo boy, Bradley hostin' this bitch," Bradley's smile stretched from ear to ear. "C'mon don't stand there, y'all go have some fun." He walked behind them, guiding them to the party zone.

After a hour or two, Jack was intoxicated with the mixed aromas of smoke, alcohol, and sweat. Despite the fact Jack was old enough to do these activities, he started at the age of eighteen. He started a few months right after his parents' death. Lourdes denied the joint that Bradley rolled up which he shared with Jack. She was busy watching over her _relaxed_ boyfriend, making sure he didn't pushed himself over his limit. The three musketeers, shared a Lazyboy leather couch, busy talking about whatever came out of their mouths. The boys' brains were buzzed with current events. Lourdes sipped through her can of beer while watching them debate over copyright issues in the media.

Their speeches were nothing but, broken sentences to slurs of gibberish. Lourdes placed her hand over her mouth, contenting her laughter while watching the boys acting like stoned-drunk old man at bar.

Suddenly, the sound of someone's phone ringing interrupted the three's funny episode. Jack jump up from his seat. He dug into his pant and pulled out his iPhone. On the screen, he read the caller ID, Auntie Rayna. The name quickly woke up his toxicated system back to reality for minute.

"I gotta answer this," He told his friends. Before leaving them, he grabbed his drink while heading out to the empty balcony.

Outside the bittercold night air, Jack tried to hide the fact that he's halfway wasted, before talking on the phone. He inhaled the chilly air, then exhaled slowly. After clearing his throat he answered the call.

"Hi Aunt Rayna…" Jack began to talk.

"Jackson! Sorry to bother you from studying, but, something came up sweetie," Rayna said worriedly at the other end.

"Oh no you didn't Auntie..." Jack lied underneath his tongue while looking over his shoulders. The party was still going on. Good thing the music was trapped inside, the soundscape of the city was only heard through the phone. "What's wrong," He asked calmly.

"It-It's your uncle…" Rayna was stuttering. "H-He's been shot."

"He's been what?" Jack's eyes widen. "What happened? Where are you?" He questioned her while a sharp pain pinched tightly inside his head.

"Your uncle has been shot by a robber down in Broadway. It's alright darling, he's in stable condition at the hospital," Rayna kept her voice softly in order to keep Jack calm.

"A robber? What hospital?" Jack sounded like a lost child, calling out his lost parents. "Presbyterian? Mount Sinai? What is it Auntie?" He began to breath heavily.

"Presbyterian, sweetie," Rayna informed him.

"Alright, I'm coming down there. I'll try to be there less than hour," Jack proposed.

"Jackson it's alright, you don't have to go all through that trouble, your uncle will be alright," Rayna reassured him.

"No Auntie don't say that, I'm on my way. I'll call you when I get there, hold on I'm coming," Jack quickly hung up. As he turned around to run back inside, Lourdes was standing behind with her arms crossed. She wasn't mad at all, but, looked deeply worried.

"Is everything alright?" She asked politely.

Jack was stuttering, "Y-Yeah. Everything good." Lourdes grabbed hold of his hands and looked at him in the eyes. "I just need to go somewhere important right now," He told her. His lips pressed against her cheeks, tingling her fair skin. "I'll come back as soon as I can." He released her hands.

But before going inside to look for Bradley, Lourdes let out a tiresome sigh, "Jackson when are you ever going to open up to me?" She asked bitterly with her eyes staring seriously at him.

Jack bite his lips, "I'm sorry, but, I can't stay here right now." He cupped her round face with both of his hands, leaned in closer to kiss her.

But Lourdes pulled away from him. Jack noticed the look in her eyes, he hoped that he didn't shattered something inside her. But, suddenly, Jack's body had the urge to cause him cough. It wasn't a normal cough, it was a forceful kind. Jack turned away from Lourdes, to protect her from whatever might come out his system. After a few uncontrollable coughs, Lourdes noticed a trail of red paint leaking down from Jack's nose.

"Jack! You have a nose bleed," Lourdes rushed over to his help, but, Jack backed away. "It's cool, I'll go find a bathroom."

After washing his face in nearby bathroom, Jack found Bradley and he asked him for car keys. Without saying that much, Bradley just handed him the keys. Jack told him he'll come back to pick up Lourdes and return his car. Bradley weakly waved goodbye to him as he descended down the elevator.

Without wasting another minute, Jack turned on the car and rushed to the Presbyterian hospital that was located all the way north of the city. When he reached to the parking lot of the facility he ran to the entrance, while calling back his aunt. Jack's aunt told him where she was located. Jack managed to find the right floor and room that she was staying in.

He found his aunt seating on a chair nearby North's bedside. Rayna got up from her chair, but, Jack told her to sit back down. She was glad to see him, but, noticed the distressed look on his face.

"He'll be fine Jackson. Some crazy hooligan came out of nowhere, running away with a woman's purse. North heard the victim screaming for bag. So you know how your uncle is. He won't let an innocent person be victimized." Rayna went on telling him.

"So he had to pull off a 'Superman' move at a stranger," Jack stated while looking down at North. He's big boned body slept peacefully on his hospital bed, decorated with medical instruments and equipments attached to his body. "Doesn't he know he's just a human?" Jack asked furiously.

"Unfortunately, no. He believes he's invisible and will do whatever it takes to put others' needs first before himself." Rayna placed her hand over her husband's. "You know there's always a reason to why certain things happen. We just have the choice to whether try to find out why it happened or move on with our lives and forget about it."

"That's nothing, but, pure useless fantasy," Jack stated bitterly, hiding the emotions of him not wanting to see another love one sleeping on a hospital bed. Seeing his beloved grandpa during the same day he lost a friend, was nothing but, confusion and heartache. The sudden events of losing two love ones was very overwhelming for him. Now seeing his uncle laying helplessly, caused those haunting memories to come back.

"Jack?" Rayna saw Jack heading back to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need…" Jack paused for a moment, gripping on the doorknob tightly. "I need to go get some air…" Without saying another word, walked out the room.

Back inside his friend's car, Jack was driving over the Brooklyn Bridge, heading to Brooklyn. He drove to a park that looked over the Big Apple and the East river. Jack noticed he wasn't far from the bridge, without hesitating, he ran towards the architecture. He climbed up a flight of stairs that led to top.

The sound roaring passing vehicles echoed beyond the bridge. Jack followed the walkway that led pedestrians to stroll down the place. Instead following the trail, he climbed a ladder that led him to the top of structure. He was literally standing at the very top of one of the main towers that held up the platform.

He looked down below and the city behind him, at the top of his lungs, he screamed at the sky, "I want to get better!"

* * *

Jack woke up from dream that took him back four years ago; when he was young and reckless. When he heard his phone ringing from the floor, he picked it up and saw a text message.

"Rise and shine! Day one of your training - Tooth"

Jack let out an annoyed groan while removing the covers. He sat up on the couch, staring down at his barefeet. Then checked on Anna who was a sound of sleep. He walked over and gently stroke her silky hair, "I'll be gone for the whole day, I'll be home from work before dinner. Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone."

He spread the blanket on her bed, to covered her little body; making sure she slept peacefully, before getting ready.

With his dress shirt and slacks on, he carried his blazer downstairs to the kitchen. Jack placed it over a chair while fixing his tie as he walked up to the cupboard, taking out a cup. Then grabbed a jar of orange juice, pouring himself a glass. While halfway chugging it down, he heard the sound of heavy books dropping. Jack quickly turned around and saw a young lady in her early twenties smiling awkwardly at him.

"Sorry...I mean. Morning!" She had a similar grin that Jack had.

"Morning. Last minute studying?" Jack pointed the stack of textbooks on the kitchen counter.

The girl nodded. She reached for a stool to sit on. Jack watched her take out a thin laptop from underneath the pile of books and turned it on. Without wasting more time, she plugged herself into studying mode. Jack saw several books opened to chapters discussing about medical terms, diagrams and illustrations of the human body.

"So how's school?" Jack asked her with great interest.

Sophia let out annoyed grunt, "Mind-blowing. More like a super head-rush of information slamming at your face at every lecture. But, I do enjoy the labs, they're fun." She explained. "I dunno how mom survived med-school."

"A lot of energy drinks, all-nighters, and napping during lectures." Jack smirked over his foolish remark, which had a hint of truth.

"Don't tell you've done that," Sophia looked up at her older brother.

Jack chuckled, "Just eighty-five percent of it. But, I don't recommend it if you never tried it in high school."

"You've done it in high school too?" Sophia raised an eyebrow.

Jack nodded. "If you want to try it, try it earlier in college, not later on. But, just take it easy kiddo." He sipped his orange juice.

"Easy for you to say, Mom and Dad, were proud of you for getting accepted to a top business school in New York. And graduating early while being placed at the top ten of your class…" As Sophia went on recalling the achievements Jack accomplished solely without his parents. He absorbed the caring comments his sister stated. Even though he was reckless minded student who was under the influence, he managed to gain an education.

"They've been proud of me all this time?" Jack murmured.

Sophia overheard him, "Yeah, Mama and Papa never stopped being so proud of us." She let out a soft chuckle, "There was one time, during a football match, I scored a goal and Dad jumped out of his seat and cheered like there was no tomorrow. 'Go Sophia! Freeze the house down!'"

Jack let out a shy chuckle, "I guess he was very proud of you."

"Yeah! but, urgh...That cheer was so cheesy. Did you experienced random jokes relating to ice and snow because of our last name?" Sophia grunted.

Jack thought back of the moments where strangers, classmates, even his old girlfriend made jokes connecting to his last name. "Yeah I was once called 'Frosty the Snowman' and some times called 'Old Man Winters'" He admitted.

"That's a good one," Sophia chuckled. "And 'Old Man Winters' sounds fitting for grandpa."

"Yeah," Jack bite his lip when heard Sophia mentioning about their late grandfather, one of the former CEO's of the family company.

"But I had a few. Some dudes at high school used to call me 'Emma Frost.' But I liked being called 'Killer Froze' in the football field."

"That sounds cool," Jack commented while checking his watch. "Love to talk more with you kiddo, but, I have my first day at bootcamp." He slipped on his blazer before leaving.

Sophia hopped off her chair and took Jack's arm. He paused for a moment. "Hey are you free later? Maybe we can go grab some ice cream, like the good old days." She asked him with this look in her eyes which Jack used to remember. A hint joy but, a sense of wanting; the wanting to reconnect with a love one.

Although, they only bumped into each other the afternoon he came back from hanging out with Hiccup, Sophia wasn't raging with hate and anger inside, instead, she ended up tackling Jack to ground, hugging him so tightly until Robert and Sasha suggested that she let go before her brother turned blue. She didn't treat him like a criminal. Either she hide away anything about the tragedy that happened to her brother years ago or had no clue of it because she was too young to understand at the time.

"Sure thing kiddo, I'll definitely come home right after work," Jack ruffled his little sister's auburn-brown hair. He looked down at her face, and realized how she was a split image of their mother. Before leaving, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Jack made it in time before his father's old business team arrived at the office. He managed to pick up some breakfast at local cafe before arriving. When approaching to the front desk; where the team shared the same secretaries and personal assistants, he greeted them kindly with cool army salute. Emily swoon a for bit, Geo returned a salute with a smirk.

Tooth texted Jack to meet them at the conference room. When Jack opened one of the double doors, he didn't know he'll have some company while waiting for his mentors.

Jack removed his messenger bag and placing his coffee cup on top of a large oval teak table. He softly cleared his throat before speaking, "Um good morning."

His voice startled a woman who accidently dropped several stack of papers. Jack rushed over to help her. He closely studied the way she was dressed in a teal blouse and neatly iron pressed dark pencil skirt. Her platinum blonde hair was tied into a bun, combed nicely to showcase a professional look.

"Sorry for startling you," Jack apologized while picking up the papers.

"Oh no, that's alright…" The young woman was suddenly speechless over Jack's presents. Even though, his silk black tie was quite loose, he looked sharp in royal blue dress shirt and dark gray slacks. He wasn't wearing his matching blazer, he prefered to work with his sleeves rolled up. A small tattoo on each of his wrist caught Elsa's attention.

"Hi Elsa," Jack grinned kindly. Elsa looked up.

"Morning Mr. Frost. But you should address me by, Ms. Andersen." She corrected him.

"You sure? You're welcome to call me…"

"Sorry sir, but, company rules that we must address co-workers by their last name with great respect." Jack was shocked to hear how formal Elsa talked. Although her raspy voice had a hint of harmony and grace, there was a sense of authority between her teeth, which was quite attractive.

"You're right. Please accept my apologies for offending you. Thank you for informing me," Jack placed a hand over his heart while bowing his head in respect.

It was something Tooth taught him when he was boy. Those dreadful days where Tooth taught him southeastern material arts in the mornings. Apparently Jack parents approved Tooth's idea of showing some kind of self-discipline and respect for the boy.

Elsa turned red as a firetruck, she was shocked to see a charming gentleman in front of her. Even if he looked kindly, she knew how Jack used to act when they were small. A reckless prankster who enjoyed joking around. Fun was always in his mind. But, Elsa admitted how Jack can also be kind-heart and was stubborn to point he made sure the people he cared about was alright.

"You're welcome Mr. Frost. Please make yourself at home while you wait for Mrs. Hawkins and the rest to arrive," Elsa proposed kindly.

"With pleasure," breathed Jack. Elsa blushed while her heart suddenly skipped a beat. She had lovestruck crooked smile on her face. But, that smile turned to a frown when she noticed Jack planting his feet on top of table with his hands behind his head. He took the statement literally, she reflected.

When she was about to lecture him over his posture and attitude, the double doors swung open and a big-boned man in a gray suit with a green tie walked inside. It was Fergus with Sandy and Tooth behind him. Sandy was the first to see Jack relaxing on his leather office chair, the way he sat didn't bother the small man. He just waved hello to him.

But, that was a different case through Tooth's eyes, "Jackson!" She shouted at him, looking so surprised.

"Morning Professor Hawkins" Jack smiled cheerfully.

"That's no way a future CEO presents himself," She firmly acknowledged. "Now remove your feet from the table, this is not your home. Well, we would like you to think of this place as a home. But, treat this company with respect." She tried to deliver a thoughtful statement.

"Crystal! General Hawkins" Jack stood up from his chair giving Tooth a salute. Everyone, including Elsa who was trying to contain her laughter, snorted a chuckle.

Tooth sighed, "Good thing my husband warned me about this side of him." Without any delay, she clapped her hands, "Alright let's get down to business…"

"To defeat the Huns?" Fergus randomly sung. Everyone in the room snorted another chuckle.

Tooth rolled her eyes. "Jackson make yourself comfortable because were going to teach all you need to become a CEO and prepare you for your exam."

"Yay...I'm gonna be a mighty CEO," Jack rolled his eyes, with a sarcastic tone. Sandy and Fergus couldn't contain their laughters. Tooth was starting to get annoyed, good thing, Elsa was by her side, ready to help her whenever she needed backup.

"Shall I hand out the packets that listed all the important duties of a CEO and the company's policies and business models?" Elsa asked Tooth in order to make sure her boss was in the right mindset to lecture a foolish young man.

Tooth nodded. "Please Elsa, save me from these buffoons," Elsa saw her boss smiling at her. She nodded and went on heading out the packets. Jack overheard his mentor calling Elsa by her first name instead of her last name. Elsa was still a sneaky little liar who could manipulate anyone's mind, Jack reflect.

"Same old Ice Queen," Jack whispered. When Elsa came by and placed a packet in front of him, he replied back, "Thank you Queen Elsa," he showed off his signature grin at her. Elsa blushed. It's been years since she was called by one of her childhood nicknames.

"Jackson, quit talking to my assistant at this moment. You two can finish your tea party later." Tooth began pacing around the room as she went on lecturing.

"I prefer beer and burgers, but, if Elsa is a classy lady then sure why not," Jack told himself inside.

Jack sat by the side of the table with his back behind high scale windows. Fergus and Sandy sat across from him. While Elsa sat where Tooth laid out her belongs, she was busy monitoring and running the various presentations her boss wanted to show through a company laptop which connected to a projector from the ceiling, projecting a boring slideshow.

While listening to Tooth's lectures, Jack was sketching on his sketchbook. He managed to multitask by turning the pages in his packet, showing that he's paying attention. But most of the time, he was sketching cartoon versions of his mentors. While sketching a quick drawing of Elsa whenever he had the chance.

"Jack, I hope you're writing down notes," Tooth had one hand on her hips while glaring at him.

Jack had a goofy grin on his face, "Sure I am. Now about meetings with clients and future partnerships. Will they be done digitally like video chat or do we still undergo the old school way; business trips?" He made up while hiding the fact that he wasn't completely paying attention.

"Well both, it depends on the type of meeting and how important it. But, you're jumping ahead. So hold on for a moment." Tooth happily stated while going back to her discussion on planning.

Jack looked up and saw Elsa busy watching the presentation. He didn't realized that Fergus saw him drooling over Elsa. The grown man nudged Sandy to gain his attention and whispered Jack's name into his ear. Sandy saw Jack passionately staring at Elsa for some time. The two quickly snickered like immature school boys.

"Is there something you two want to share?" Tooth paused and glared at Fergus and Sandy. The two shook their heads, feeling intimidated.

When Tooth went back to talking, Jack went back to sketching more drawings of Elsa. He played around with different angles and picked out what parts of her angelic face to draw. Jack grew fond of drawing her crystal blue eyes. Then focused on sketching a side profile of her serious stature.

Can she ever shed a smile at least? He wondered. _Does she still has that classic smile I used to remember?_

After a few pencil strokes, Jack had to glance up to capture more of her features, little that he knew, Elsa was looking back him which caused him to blush. He was shocked that she was looking at his direction. She had that graceful reserved expression that caused his heart to start beating rapidly, in order to calm himself down, he simply went back to drawing.

Elsa just smile over how adorable Jack looked whenever he acted awkwardly or uncomfortable.

* * *

The clock struck noon when Tooth ended her lecture. After stating that she'll continue with the second part right after lunch. Without hearing more, Jack ran out of the conference office and headed outside to the nearest street that had small cafes and restaurants.

Jack grabbed a sandwich and an energy drink at local cafe. He sat underneath a table with an solar umbrella; shielding him from the sun's harmful rays, outside the company's opened patio. Then a long shadows stood over him while he was busy eating. Jack looked up from his aviator glasses and saw a tall thin man in a black suit with fine lines of silver tracing down his clothes.

Jack swallowed the piece of sandwich inside his mouth before speaking, "Mr. Pitchnier?"

"Good afternoon Jackson, how's your first day going?" Pitch smirked.

"The training is alright. Hope you're not mad over the situation, sir," said Jack kindly trying not to offend the current CEO.

"Oh not at all. I knew one day this would happen. The board only titled me as a temporary CEO," said Pitch like it was no big deal.

"The board knew about my father's will?" Jack looked surprised while starting at the man towering over him.

"May I?" Pitch gestured, indicating if he could sit down.

"Oh yes of course," Jack let him sit across from him.

"Yes the board knew about your father's will. While he was the descendent of the founder of this company, they tried their best to fulfill his wishes. It's their way of offering their great respects for him and his family." Pitch showed a charming smile with a hint of trouble.

"O-oh that's good to hear," Jack nearly stuttered for a moment.

"Well I'm very pleased to hear you finally came home," Pitch's smile never faded away.

"Well dunno if I'm going to stay here. Well permanently wise." Jack confessed.

"Why do you say that?" Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno if I fit the board's standards of being a CEO. I hardly had any experience of running a business or lead a team or even a company." Jack said it without an sense of confidence.

Although Pitch had a kind-hearted expression, acting like a caring person towards his late friend's son, there was this hint of anger and jealousy growing inside his eyes. He was hoping the board won't go through their decision on replacing him. Jack's father was his rival after all.

"Nonsense. You can't say that unless you've had tried. Who knows? You might have your family's talent." Pitch chuckled.

"That would be?" Jack looked up at him.

"Running an empire that's what!" Pitch gave a gesture with his arms opens wide.

"Why does everyone thinks Frost Enterprise is an empire?" Jack pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well son, apparently it is. Do you know how many branches this company has, globally? How many other corporations do you know are voted to be today's best high-tech forward companies? How about this..."

"Mr. Pitchnier, I think I get the idea." Jack chuckled nervously.

"Very good. Now I better get back to work. And you better go back to training," Pitch got up from his seat. "It was a pleasure talking to you. Let me get one of my secretaries to make room for a lunch meeting with you in a few days."

"With me?" Jack looked surprised.

"Of course. I'm a generous man. I would love to show you how to run an empire," Pitch smirked. "What do you say?" He offered a handshake.

Jack put aside all the comments he made about Pitch being secretly evil for a moment. Even though there's remaining pieces of Pitch which Jack remembered from his past. The man who stood strongly in front of him was once a man who preferred leaving in the shadows. Only appeared when conflict occurred.

Jack got up and shook Pitch's hand, "Yeah that would sound nice. Thank you Mr. Pitchnier."

"Please Jackson, call me uncle Kozmotis. We're family," Pitch showed off a sincere smile.

"Right. Thank you," Jack offered a smile. Pitch smiled back. "I wish you the best of luck my boy."

Jack nodded. He watched the tall slim man in black follow the river of employees returning from lunch time, going back to either their cubic cages or lonely spacious offices.

"Best of luck my boy," Jack recited the last few words Pitch said to him. "Some things never changed." He lean against his chair and stared the umbrella. A memory slowly came back to haunt him.

Jack was only twelve at the time before being sent to live his uncle North in New York. A year after Anna's death, Jack assumed his parents wanted to get rid of him because of his crime. But, no one proposed that idea, little Jack was falsely informed about the proposal by no other than Pitch.

One afternoon Pitch stopped by the Frost manor to discuss something with Jack's father. Pitch found Jack sadly sitting alone in the family living room. He was busy sketching on his sketchbook.

"Hello Jackson," Pitch said kindly. "What are you drawing this time my little Da Vinci?" A smile on his pale skin stretched ear to ear.

"Hi Mr. Pitchnier. I'm just drawing superheroes that's all."

"Then why the long face my boy?" Pitch sat on the recliner across from where Jack sat.

"It's nothing. Really," Jack never removed his eyes from his sketchbook.

"Oh come on Jackson, you can tell me anything. We're like family. Tell uncle Kozmotis what's wrong?"

Little Jack sighed, "Is my parents mad of me because of what I've done?" The boy's eyes had baby teardrops forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Oh no my boy. Your parents are just..." Pitch started to carefully pick the right words for a young child to understand.

"They're disappointed at me, aren't they?" Jack stopped drawing for a moment.

"No my boy it's just your parents are going through some tough times right now. You know what you've had done was just an accident right?" Pitch lend over his chair, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, remember this: there's always a reason to everything."

"My parents has a reason why they're acting so sad right?" Jack started to form his hands into fists. Pitch nodded. "It's because of me!" Jack stood up from his chair, dropping his pencil and sketchbook.

"Jackson!" Pitch tried to calm the little boy down.

"If my parents don't want to love me anymore, than I should run away!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, don't think like that," Even though Pitch had a serious look on his face, little that Jack knew, a small curved line could be seen at the end of Pitch's mouth. He like the idea of Jack leaving.

"No I want too! Even if my parents sent me away, I will take it." Jack's voice sounded rough, then slowly went softly. "I'll do whatever makes them happy..."

Jack snapped back to reality when he received a text from Bunny. He was making sure if Jack was still alive from his crazy wife and her insane lectures. Bunny's text caused Jack to whip a quick grin on his face after his sudden flashback that reminded him of what caused him to think of leaving his family.

"Good to hear you're still in one piece. Now go on and finish your training. Good luck!" Bunny stated. Jack obeyed his statement.

When he was ready to go back to learning, Jack quickly ran for the nearest elevator that still had its doors opened. He shouted kindly for someone to hold it for him, hoping if there's at least someone inside. With a touch of luck, there was someone inside, and it surprised Jack for moment.

Elsa was holding the door for her future boss. Although in the back of her mind, she's just preparing herself of what might happen for the company, either she's getting a new boss or not. All that mattered to her was that if she'll manage to keep her second job. Her parents gave her a limit to only have two jobs, nothing more.

"Oh thank you. You're a life saver. I thought those doors were gonna slice me in half," Jack chuckled while rubbing the back of neck. The two stood side by side, backs pinned to the wall.

Elsa nodded. "You're welcome sir, are you going to the conference room upstairs?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, I gotta head back to the conference room. More training to do," Jack explained.

Elsa said nothing. She went and pressed the button that led up to the last floor of the main building. In seconds, the double doors closed and with a small thump, the elevator started to fly upward.

Jack's eyes moved to the corner, getting a good view of the young woman standing by his side. He observed her like an artist studying the appearance of a model in a figure drawing class. Without any newsprint paper and charcoal pencils with him, Jack rather used his eyes to act like a camera, hoping he could later on recapture this moment on paper.

Although the two hasn't said a word since passing a few floors and no one yet came inside, Jack was itching to at least have a friendly conversation; maybe have those talks they used to have as kids, but, that's pushing it. He doesn't want to see her like the way she looked the other way. In a trance with pain in her heart and sadness in her eyes.

Why was it so hard to talk to an old friend, Jack wondered. Even though, Elsa looked like a elegant goddess in business attire; arms hugging a small stack of folders, her platinum blonde hair neatly tied back to bun, and her face was the centerpiece of the artwork. Her reserved face was visually painted with care.

The first thing Jack would caught his eyes are her eyes. Then the light freckles that decorated above her nose was his little guilty pleasure. That was one of the few littlest things Jack adored about her physical beauty. Her inner beauty was another level of affection which Jack has yet to admire.

"So what do you think about the weather?" Jack broke the silence with a raspy voice.

"Beautiful as always," Elsa replied sweetly, but, didn't want to look at him.

"It's been awhile since I last felt the summer breeze coming from fjord. They always tickled your face while you bathed underneath the sun." Jack smiled.

"Well yes, but, Arendelle can be boring some times. It has always been a sleepy town by the water. Not like New York," stated Elsa.

"Yeah, but, sometimes I prefer a quiet town or the countryside over the city. It can be daunting, annoying, and full of endless temptations which you don't know if it was right or wrong to do. A town like Arendelle is a nice place to settle down or relax for a moment or two, admiring the beauty it has to offer," Jack observed.

Despite the colorful vocabulary and poetry Jack was reciting was elegant through Elsa's ears, the only thing that was buzzing her mind was why Jack never came back home.

"You make Arendelle sound more beautiful than it looks," Elsa finally looked at Jack.

"Well it has beautiful people," Jack gave her a smile while he met her eyes with his. Elsa redden.

After their brief conversation, silence filled up the space again. Not until Jack cleared his throat again and began to open his mouth. "Um, Elsa…"

Elsa looked to her side, "Yes?"

Jack bite his lip, he was contemplating whether to bring up what happened the other day. Should he even mention that him and their old friends are actually working together to grant Anna's wish? Is it selfish of him to tell her that Rapunzel could see Anna except her? But, he need to apologized at least, he reflected.

"I want to apologize about what happened the other day. You know what Hiccup mentioned. About you know who…" Jack this time avoid eye contact. He bow his head down, staring at his feet.

Elsa didn't responded back for awhile, she kept quiet for almost a minute or two. The silence and no responded by her caused Jack to tense up. The level of regret and guilt slowly started to build up again inside his system.

"Why does she looks like a walking book of Fyodor Dostoyevsky? Loving her is a crime. While her attitudes of ignoring me, is my punishment." He thought inside.

"Um, also. I-I would like to apologize about…" Jack stuttered.

Elsa bite her lips, she had the sudden urge to released her bottled up emotions. As much as she was glad to see an old friend, the past was slowly haunting her, likely eating her up to the point she can't hide away the questions and needed emotions to be heard and released.

"Apologize about what Jack?" Elsa shouted instead of asking politely, which shuttled Jack for a moment. He glanced up and stared at her with confusion. Teardrops started to form inside her eyes.

"El-Elsa, I-I want to…" Jack was tongue tied. _What's wrong with you, just tell her already. Apologize of what you've done!_

Elsa narrowed her eyebrows, looking a bit more serious than ever, "Whatever you're doing _here_, it's never going to help fix what happened from the past. _Our_ past." She avowed while wiping a teardrop from the corner of her eye. "So please, do what's needed to be done for _your_ family and forget about the rest."

Just as Jack was about to reply back, the elevator doors slowly opened. It wasn't the two's floor, but, someone wanted to ride on the same cart that they were in. A small man with sunburst yellow hair emerged inside. He waved hello to the two.

"Hello Mr. Knight," Elsa said politely.

"Hey Sandy, going up to same floor?" Jack asked him. The small man nodded. He happily filled up the space where Jack and Elsa stood. He looked comfy, standing between them.

Sandy looked at them, turning his head side to side. He was guessing if he interrupted something. Jack saw the little man's guilty expression, he shook his head, telling Sandy that he didn't do anything wrong.

The ride came to close when the three made it to the very top floor. Elsa was eager to be the first one to get out. Jack was second, while Sandy took his sweet time, the little man didn't want to go back to the conference room as much as Jack didn't want to.

When Elsa was heading back to her own workspace, Jack gently grabbed her wrist. "Elsa, can I have word with you?"

Even though, there wasn't that much people at work, Geo and Emily was eavesdropping from their seats behind the front desk. Tooth and Fergus was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry Mr. Frost, but I have no time to chat. I have a lot of work to do," Elsa used her hand to remove Jack's grip.

Jack clenched his teeth. "Can you for once talk like a normal human being? You sound like a robot for goodness sake! Please call me Jack like when were kids," He placed his hand over his heart, begging for her to listen to him.

"I'm sorry sir, if I don't fit to your liking, but, I can't disobey orders. Now, excuse me, I have work to do." Elsa implied with a serious tone.

"Elsa please if I can help..."

Elsa was beginning to feel flustered, "No, you may not. I-I need to go." She walked away, leaving Jack alone and confused. As she passed by the front desk, Emily and Geo quickly went back to work, hiding the fact they were busy watching a scene that came from a soap opera, even though they don't know what's going on.

Jack rushed over and this time grabbed Elsa's hand. Elsa gasped when she felt a cold sensation from the palm of her hand. She spinned around and stared at Jack with a confused and panic looked.

"What is it now!"

Jack held Elsa's hand tightly, the cold touch slowly turned to warmth. "Elsa, please, don't go…"

With that desperate look on Jack's face, Elsa had a sudden flashback. It was a rainy afternoon where Elsa was busy holding onto her yellow umbrella. Twelve year old Jack was standing in front of her. She noticed teardrops forming at the corner of his eyes. Without holding back, she walked over and gently wiped away the teardrops from his eyes.

"Jack what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I-I'm. I'm moving away, Elsa," Jack clench his teeth, trying stay strong. But, the burst of emotions was taking over him.

"Moving down the street or a different neighborhood?" Elsa sounded so innocent.

"No I'm moving to America. My parents are sending me to leave with my uncle." Jack explained.

"Just you?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. Jack nodded. "Then let me come with you! Going by yourself to a new place can be scary. You need a buddy to keep you company." She smiled.

"I like that idea," Jack said sincerely. But then Jack realized something. He stiffened up and looked away. "But..."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She went over place a hand on his shoulder. But, Jack moved away. "But, Elsa you can't."

"Why not?" Elsa walked a bit closer to Jack.

"Y-you. You just can't."

Elsa's smile dropped. She tried not to get too emotional. The young twelve year old stood her ground, "No I need to go with you! We're Legendary Guardians. We help each other, we stick together." She placed her hand over her heart.

Jack couldn't stand another minute hearing his best friend comforting him. It made it more difficult for him to tell her that he'll never come back. Without thinking, Jack began to run away. Elsa watched him go, suddenly, shocked. She picked up her feet and chased him down under the pouring rain.

Elsa managed to keep up, but, she didn't watch where she was going. Her small shoe tripped over rock that caused her to fall onto the ground. She laid on stomach, touching the wet concrete ground. But, Elsa quickly sat up and noticed she scraped her knee. A deep thin red line tattooed her skin. It was slowly bleeding. The cut didn't bother her. Chasing after Jack was her priority. But, she couldn't move.

In the distance, she saw a young boy running in rain, fading away. Elsa didn't know if there's a hole in her umbrella or not, but, her face was wet with droplets. Regardless if it's own tears or the rain, sadness was filling up her little body. All she could do was shout, "Jack, please! Don't go!"

Elsa suddenly woke up when she heard Jack's voice guiding her back to reality. "Elsa please, tell me what's wrong? Can you give me a chance to fix it."

Elsa fought the tears that came back. "...Fix it?" She said weakly.

Jack saw Elsa's hurt face. It was too much for her to hold. She turned around and rushed away. Jack had a heartbroken expression on his face.

"...What happened to us thirteen years ago?!" He shouted.

The atmosphere inside the lobby was uneasy because of the two. Which caused Geo and Emily to be distracted from their work. Geo was quickly munching on some M&M's. She passed the bag along to Emily. Their eyes was glued at the two arguing couple.

"What happened back then?!" Elsa shouted back. "_This_ is what happened!"

Just as Elsa was about to say more, Tooth ran out of her office. "What's going on here?" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

The room grew silent. Elsa bite her lips, but, when she was about to answer her boss, Jack cut her off. "Nothing. I was debating with Ms. Andersen."

Elsa's eyes widen. He finally said my last name, she reflected. Tooth raised an eyebrow, "A debate about what?"

Jack started walking to the conference room, he stopped when he stood over Tooth, "Who would win a fight? Batman or Superman." He grinned at her.

Tooth rolled her eyes. "You got to be kidding me Jackson," She placed her hands on her hips.

"No I'm dead serious. Just a little childish debate," breathed Jack while looking over shoulders. Elsa was avoiding their eye contacts.

"Fine, end this nonsense and lets get back to work." Tooth let Jack walk inside the room before shutting the doors.

Elsa's knees were beginning to feel weak. Emily stood up from her chair and asked if she was alright. Elsa nodded. Without wasting more time, she ran to her workspace, not to work, but, think over what just happened.

"Why can't you just opened up to him?" She whispered.

* * *

During the remaining of day, Jack was slouching on his chair like a drunk, starring and blocking out the voices of his mentors. His eyes were wide awake, but, his mind was far away. He was still thinking over what just happened.

"Right now, I want to go home," Jack whispered. "But, where is it?"

He glanced over whatever the three adults was teaching him. "Diagrams, pie charts, more graphs, more statistics, blah blah," Jack said inside.

"Why didn't I. Why is it so hard to open up to her?" He whispered.

When his first training day was over, he quickly picked up his things and ran out of the conference room like a school boy hurrying home to catch his afternoon cartoons. In the lobby he wave goodbye to Emily and Geo. But, Elsa was nowhere to be found. Emily told him that Elsa left early to go to her second job. The information cast a frown on Jack's face, he was hoping to apologize for his carelessness and at least give her a ride home.

* * *

As Jack's car parked at the driveway of the manor, he gather his belongs before heading inside. He noticed that the Bergmans weren't home, because Robert's car wasn't parked in the front or near the garaged. Jack assumed the couple went on a date or went to do some errands.

Jack went inside the house, letting out a big agonizing sigh. He loosen his tie and started heading up to his room. Just as he was about to climb up the stairs, Sophia came from the parlor with her hands over her hips with strong angry look on her face.

"You seriously have some explaining to do." She demanded.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** First day at "CEO Bootcamp" was something for Jack. He tried to be good camper but ended up making things worst with his old best friend. As for the dream that Jack had, took us a few years back in his reckless years. And yeah he had a girlfriend back then. (Lourdes, Bradley, and Rayna are my OCs). Now you know what led up to Jack's illness, he treated his body and mind really badly. We saw more relationship development from Pitch with Jack and Jack with Elsa. We'll see more of this interaction later on. **

**Updating Schedule: I used to at least post 2 chapters per weekend nights. (1 for Friday nights and 1 for Saturday nights) But next week I won't be able to update because I have other projects that are due. Hope you all understand. I'll update as soon as I can, I'm aiming for 7/18 at least.**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story (AGAIN). Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. Once again, THANK YOU! And stay tuned. :D P.S. Don't hesitate to share this with others. Sharing is caring!**


	12. Sleepy Town Blues

**Miss me? I did!**

* * *

When it came to morning walks, it was Jack's antidote to relax his reckless and over stressed mind. A camera hung around Jack's neck like a heavy necklace while strolling around the landscape outside of Arendelle. Photography was a way to distract himself from anything that recently happened to him. Jack followed a hiking trail from a park that looked over the fjord. He fixed the strap of his sling camera bag before climbing up the wide dirt road. There was a few residents for a quiet stroll or hike as well.

The trail wrapped around a steep hill that led to a route that climbed up to a mountain. Along the way Jack took the time to admire scenery. From the soft grassy meadows to towering tree tops, small amount of sunlight peaked through the canopies, illuminating his face.

He wore his favorite blue hoodie, the hood covering his head because of the remaining storm clouds from last night's storm, kept pouring rain on a isolated rainy day. It didn't bothered Jack at all, he enjoyed the touch and taste of fresh raindrops.

Although he came here for some peace and quiet, the talk he had with his sister last night was still buzzing around in his mind.

* * *

When Jack arrived home from his first day from training to become the new hire to the corporate throne of Frost Enterprise, Sophia ran after him, wanting to discussing something that sounded quite important.

"You seriously have some explaining to do," she said while having both hands on her hips.

"That's I'm late for our ice cream party?" Jack asked her.

"Don't play jokes with me Jack?" Sophia pointed at him like a lawyer who was about to scream out objection.

"When did I ever played jokes on you?" Jack held up his hands for defense.

"Since we were kids, but, this was by far the craziest idea you've gotta yourself into," Sophia acknowledged.

"I just got home baby sis, what's going on? Are you suffering a studying-hangover?" Jack walked up to Sophia, placing his hand on her forehead, checking if her temperature was alright or not.

Sophia removed his hand and backed away, "No I'm not suffering from anything. But you were! Why didn't you tell me you were ill? And. And why is our old friend still around? I-I thought she was gone…"

Jack saw the sudden teardrops forming at the corner of Sophia's eyes. "C'mon lets go to the patio, I'll whip up some chocolate milkshakes while we talk." He didn't sound surprised, sooner or later he had to make some closure.

"Alright, but, let me go get Anna. She's part of this discussion too." Sophia managed to hold back her tears. Just like the way Jack stood his ground while facing his problems head on.

Jack nodded. Sophia went to look for Anna while Jack went into the kitchen to start blending their drinks. After a moment, Jack met up with the girls on the backyard patio that looked over a grand view of the sun. It was setting behind the mountain ranges that looked over the town and fjord. He set down a small tray that carried three tall orders of chocolate-mocha milkshakes.

"Ladies. Here's your order of the world finest shakes. That will be twenty-five bucks each," Jack grinned while offering it to them like a fancy butler.

"Very funny Jack," Anna wrapped the glass around with her hands as her lips was eager to sip the sweet nectar. The taste caused her to smile ear to ear.

"Making this won't get you out of trouble," Sophia took a sip. Suddenly, her eyes widen. "Oh my god! This taste so good!"

Anna and Jack chuckled. "How do you know how to make theses?" Asked Sophia.

"I used to work at a small coffee shop in college," Jack stated.

"Oh. How was living in New York?" Sophia asked softly, a bit shy to ask her brother's past.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck while staring at the mixed-colored sky. "A roller coaster ride."

"But was it a fun one?"

"I had some ups and downs. But it was pretty life changing." Jack commented.

Sophia nodded. "I guess reuniting with Anna was one of the 'ups' right?" She glanced over to her side, smiling down at little Anna. Anna smiled back.

Jack stared at Anna for moment. Although his life was a total mess, he nearly believed Anna was nothing but pure hallucination that was a result from undergoing a few years of being ill from lung cancer and the traumas he experienced when he was young. But, that wasn't the case anymore. There was a reason why Anna came back, and that reason was waiting to be discovered.

"Yeah she's one of them," Jack smiled.

"What are the others?" Sophia sip more of her drink.

"Others? Um, well" Jack went on telling the good experiences he encountered. He tried to sugar coated the problems that he endured, which later on became lessons in life.

"Wait you had a girlfriend? Who was she?" Sophia narrowed her eyebrows, glaring at Jack. She was about to whip out her smartphone and Google Jack's ex.

A little sweat mark began to rain down the side of Jack's face. Until now Anna heard that Jack had a girlfriend before they reunited. Apparently, Jack broke up with Lourdes before going into his chemotherapies and other needed treatments for diagnosed cancer patients, it was his plan to isolate himself from those he used to love. He believed it was the best way to protect them from his monstrous problems that might shallow them up into a world of guilt and despair.

The news caused Anna to suddenly blow through her straw, forming bubbles as they spilled over to the edge of the tall glass cup. Some landed onto the patio.

"Anna!" Sophia and Jack said in unison. Jack handed Sophia napkin. She gently wiped the spill, then grabbed another to wipe the little stains on Anna's face. While in the middle of touching her face, Sophia nearly forgot that Anna was actually a spirit, not only a ghost from her brother's past, but, her's too. She didn't tense up and felt a sudden chill crawling around her body, but, felt warmth.

"You're still cute as ever," Sophia smile while wiping off the remaining stains. "Like you never changed."

_Like you never changed_. Jack never removed his eyes at his sister and Anna for moment. Despite being away from home for so long, did things changed in Arendelle while he was gone or did time stood still? Since coming home, he has been seeing shadows, mainly those recent illusions of little kids roaming around town. They were actual ghostly images of Jack and friends that took him back in time to those days. The good old days where they were invisible and the best of friends.

"Jack are you alright?" Sophia's pleasant voice woke him up from his thoughts.

Jack nodded. "Yeah I was thinking of something." He bite his lip, just realizing he complete confessed something without holding back for a moment to contemplate whether to be honest or not. Then again, the dream he had the other night, he needed to open up.

"Thinking about what?" Sophia asked.

"Just the days when I used to hang out with the Legendary Guardians," Jack grinned. He went over and sat down by Anna, where she sat between the Frost siblings.

"Anna told me that you bumped into some of them," Sophia stated.

"What did you tell her?" Jack asked patiently, while looking down at Anna. Little Anna just smiled, "Everything!" She made a big slurp which made Sophia giggle and Jack sighed annoyingly.

"Everything?" Jack glanced over and looked at his sister with a hint of weariness.

"Apparently so," Sophia went on explaining what Anna told her. From the reason why Jack came home to Operation Anna's Wish. Which Anna explained how Jack and a few old friends, teamed up in order to find and grant Anna's dying wish. Anna even told Sophia about their first attempt. A wish they assumed might had work but, it didn't.

"So far Anna brought me up to speed to what's going," Sophia proclaimed.

Silence blended with the sound of the night. As the bugs went on buzzing when nightfall fell. Across the yard, fireflies ascended like planes from the ground as they began to take off and hover around the grassy field. Jack noticed it was full moon tonight, he gazed at the same ball of light that kept him company over those lonely nights.

When Anna began to slurp all the remains of her shake, the sound of air being stuck out of the straw disrupted the soothing soundscape. After finishing her drink, Anna let out soft-innocent burp.

"Excuse me," She blushed. The Frost sibling did nothing, but laughed at her cuteness.

As Anna placed her empty glass back onto the tray, she jumped onto her feet and ran across the yard. Jack saw her happily chasing fireflies underneath the watchful moon, shining its light over the little ghost who wore a joyful smile on her face.

"So she just randomly appeared," said Sophia while keeping an eye on Anna. Jack looked to his side and saw his sister gazing calmly. He noticed a glimmer orb of light at the corner of her eye. It was liquidy and ready to fall any minute.

"Why are crying?" He asked.

Sophia chuckled, "I'm not, I'm just still coping over how all these years, you've never told me you we're very ill. I thought you were fine. You told me you were fine." She let out a chuckle that didn't sound so jolly.

"Sophia," Jack bite his lip. Then again the thought of becoming more opened triggered his mind. "No I gotta stop doing this."

"Doing what Jack?"

"If I want to get better, I need to start being honest." Jack stared into his sister's eyes.

"Ooh-okay. But, why haven't you been doing that all your life?" Sophia shifted her body, giving him her full attention.

"I-I was too much of a coward to. Since being sent away and after our parents' death, I became a total wreck. I thought I was walking time bomb, ticking away until something that I can't control will cause me to explode." Jack confessed. He felt a painful knot clogging his heart, but, he let out a deep breathe to release the stress. "I was lost."

He explained that no one else knew about his illness except Anna and her. He hide his illness from them because of the thought of being more of a disappointment. Jack believed his family and friends had enough stress in their lives, and his problems shouldn't be one of them.

Sophia looked up at the night sky, there was a few baby stars burning across the midnight blue canvas. "You're not alone, I was lost too..."

Jack said nothing, he kept his eyes on Sophia's serious face as she continued talking. "Since you left, Mama and Papa reassured me that we're allowed to communicate but, not to see each other. I wanted to be with you! You know that wasn't enough. I miss those days where we just play at the yard and forget everything. I'll never know why they separated us."

Jack looked down at the dark ground. The light coming from the manor give off a hint of contrast, outlining the blades of grass. "Back then, I assumed they thought I was a monster right after what happened to Anna."

"But you weren't responsible for her death," Sophia saw the guilt behind Jack's eyes. She cupped his face, gently turning his head towards her, while looking straight into his eyes, "Never think like that. Don't blame Mom and Dad. And importantly don't blame yourself. There's a reason why they did it. It's just we'll never know why."

* * *

_There's a reason why they did it. It's just we'll never know why._ Jack recited while waking up from his flashback. He found a quiet grassy field that was surrounded by towering pine trees. He walked towards the center and sat down for moment, a perfect spot to practice meditation again. When he was young, Tooth taught him the benefits of how it could clear and calm his mind. So far, those two elements didn't kicked in yet.

"Man it's been ages since I've done this," Jack sat down, pretzel style, he straightened his posture and mediated.

But after a moment, voices echoed beyond the forest. Not haunting voices, but, regular human voices which Jack could heard from where he was sitting. While curiosity ran through his blood, he got up and searched for the source of the sound. After walking up a different trail, he spotted three people occupying a spot of land.

There was tall man with brown spiky hair standing behind a professional camera that was mounted onto a tripod. A lady, close to the man's age, came by with a tray of makeup on one hand and a brush on the other. She wore a gorgeous shade of auburn hair with a pair of blue eyes similar to the brunette man.

"Okay hun we're ready to go," The lady called out her spouse.

"Thanks, Kairi." The man double checked the setting on his camera.

In front of the camera was a model, which Jack seemed to recognize. It was Elsa, sitting on a log, one leg over the other, while busy browsing through her smartphone; waiting for her bosses to get into her modeling pose. She was wearing a plaid shirt, cargo pants, and a pair of mountain boots. Maybe for a fashion magazine telling that outdoors clothing was in style. Elsa worked for a local photography company that specialized on advertising local designers work. Either for fashion magazines to cosplaying fictional characters from pop culture to promote their show or game.

"So this is her second job," Jack stated. As he was about to get a closer look, he suddenly step on a branch which caused the photography cast and crew to jerked their heads around to see who caused that sound.

"Ahh snap," said Jack with blush. Soon he ran away from the production crew, not wanting to cause any trouble.

* * *

Back in town, Jack decided to shift his photography subjects from nature to urban. He went on capturing images that related to the lifestyle in town. Generally he's taking his day-off seriously and wisely. Tooth saw how overwhelmed he was yesterday, thinking that Jack needed a break. Even though it was his first day, she thought Jack might be jet-lagged or his body needed to get used to the conditions in Norway again.

When walking down a narrow street that had a few shops, mostly hardware stores, he noticed a reindeer at the back of someone's pickup truck. Jack enjoyed animals, and it's been years since he saw a reindeer in person. He walked up and began taking pictures of the friendly creature.

It stuck out its tongue while wagging his small furry tail. The reindeer didn't mind getting that much attention. But when a muscular figure emerged out of a nearby shop with a shack of animal food, he wasn't too pleased at the stranger who was taking pictures of his reindeer without his permission.

"Who told you, you could take pictures of Sven?" The man questioned annoyingly, settling the bag of food down on the ground.

"You named your reindeer, Sven?" Jack walked over to the end of trunk, his hand reached for Sven's snout.

"Oh hold on, he might bite you," The man warned him.

Jack gently patted the very loving reindeer. The man let out a soft sigh of relief. "Or maybe not." He let go of his sudden anger towards Jack, his large hard-working hands removed the gray knitted beanie that hugged his head, revealing his golden blonde hair. Then and there, Jack suddenly remembered the identity of Sven's owner.

"Kristoff?" Jack removed his hood, revealing his snowy white hair.

"Jack?" Kristoff nearly lost his breath, as if he suddenly saw a ghost from his past. He walked towards him observing if it was really him. "Jack Frost?"

"Hey, how are you?" Jack showed off his signature friendly smile.

"Uh nothing much, just doing some errands. So Hiccup and Merida was right? You've came home," said Kristoff.

"You bumped into them?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I did," remarked Kristoff, saying nothing else. He was always the shy one of the group, not actually distancing himself from the others. Kristoff mostly contributed by his actions than his words. Whenever one of his friends needed help, he didn't say nothing but provided his time and energy.

Jack noticed Kristoff hasn't changed bit, well mainly he still had his shy personality, but his physical appearance surely changed over the years. The last time Jack saw Kristoff was when they were very young. Kristoff was three years younger than Jack, and tended to recognized Jack as an older brother. He was the youngest boy in the group and he always looked up to him as his role model.

"I see you've grown over the years. I wouldn't had recognized you if Sven wasn't here," Jack chuckled.

Kristoff nodded. He wasn't that small slender little blondie who enjoyed playing and hiking at the woods. But, Jack still believed he still hanged out in the woods, even though the group parted ways years ago, just by the way he dressed. He loved wearing mountain boots, but, hated his wearing his grandmother's knitted Norwegian sweaters. He'll never know whether they were made by yarn or something else. Kristoff was a bit taller than Jack, more muscle built. He looked more of a mountain man, maybe close to Paul Bunyan. Instead of hanging out with a blue bull, he had Sven, his trusty reindeer.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "So, well I better let you go back to whatever you're doing." Before saying goodbye, Jack patted Sven's snout one less time.

Just as Jack was about to walk away, Kristoff cleared this throat, "Jack, I know why you came home."

"Uh you do? Of course, Hiccup and Merida told you, right?" Jack looked over his shoulders. Kristoff nodded.

"Yeah. I just want you to know, you have my support. Call me whenever you guys need some help. You know me, when it comes to friendships, I'll do anything. Even for Anna." Beyond Kristoff's words, Jack noticed the big guy braked out of his shell years ago. He wasn't the little boy who used to fall behind and tended to get hurt. But, as long Jack was behind an important mission, he was there to lend a him a hand.

"That's great!" Jack chuckled. "Will definitely keep you posted."

Kristoff whipped out his phone and asked for Jack's number. The two exchanged numbers before departing ways. As Kristoff hopped inside his pick up truck, he made sure, Sven was settled down. The two waved goodbye as Jack watched Kristoff drive straight down the street, fading into the distance.

"Well that was something." Jack shook his head, placing his hands into his short's pockets. "Then again it was always easy talking to him." He let out a chuckle, while strolling down the sidewalk.

When Jack stopped at the corner of block, waiting for the crosswalk light to turn green, a tall slender runner accidentally crashed into him, sending Jack to the ground.

"Oh man what's with me today," Jack groan while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh man sorry about that!" The runner offered to lend Jack a hand.

When Jack regain his vision and conscious, he took hold of the runner's hand and lifted himself up. Little that knew, the runner that was standing in front of him was an old friend. The first thing that caught his eyes was the runner's bushy orange sideburns, but, they were neatly combed and trimmed, along with the rest of his hair. His green eyes stared at Jack's face.

"No way, Hans?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Hans quirked an eyebrow, "Well what do you know, you're actually finally home." He crossed his arms over his chest, acting so cool and smooth. "What made you come home all of the sudden?"

Although they knew each other since elementary school, Hans tended to be the one who found Jack more of a rival than a friend. He always wanted to be the leader, the one where the gang looked up to. But, he never got that level of attention because Jack was always there. Through Hans's eyes, Jack reminded him of his brothers. All twelve of his older brothers took most of the attention and affection from his parents, leaving little Hans in the shadows.

"My family needed me," Jack stated.

"Your family needed you?" Hans raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah they needed me come back home to fix some problems. That's all," Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh. Well last time I checked it was only you and sister." Hans selfishly reminded him, having no sense of courtesy.

Jack bite his lip, knowingly that Hans just offend him. But, Jack was a mature young man and wouldn't want to get into any trouble. He left those reckless days of picking fights behind.

"Well my father's company needed me to come home to take, I guess my rightful seat as the CEO," Jack explained.

"Sounds more like an empire was waiting for their long lost prince to return home in order to take his rightful place on the throne." Hans said sarcastically. The words that came out of Hans's mouth was something Hiccup would say.

"Uh sure…" Jack felt this conversation just became random. "Well, I better get going, it was nice talking to you."

When Jack was about to walk away, Hans quickly placed his hand over Jack's shoulder, "Are you going to ask me if I like to join your silly search party? Was there another reason why you came home?"

Hans slowly leaned in closer to Jack's ear, whispering softly, "Whatever you're doing, just let it go. This stupid game of your's, getting the old gang back together just to fulfill a dead friend's dying wish. Just ended it. She's gone. Quit wasting people's times."

"H-how do you know that?" Jack stuttered.

"A little birdy told me," Hans smirked.

Jack was speechless and confused at the same time. His eyes was in shock over the words that spilled over Hans mouth. "Remember this Jack, the past is the past. Put it all behind and moved on. We all know who's fault was on that day. And I think its time for you to accept it." Without saying another word, Hans backed off, and walked away.

As Hans ran passed Jack like he was nothing but, a lost ghost. Jack's body was frozen over the sharp piercing words that echoed throughout his ears.

* * *

After day of studying and reviewing books and packets which Tooth gave Jack to look at, he managed to get a bit of his assignments done before meeting up with Hiccup and Merida.

They were waiting for Jack by a quiet spot near the fjord. It was located near the same park where Jack was busy exploring this morning. It was another clear night where they could see the stars. The moon looked down below the sleepy summer town.

Jack let out a whistle, getting their attention. Hiccup asked if Jack brought along Anna, but, Jack shook his head. She was busy spending time with Sophia for the night. Jack spoke to them over the phone last night when he finished straightening things out with his sister. None of them argued against Jack's decision. He needed to removed some closures in his life.

"Ah I see, while it's good you finally came. Merida and I have some news to tell you," Hiccup handed Jack a can of soda.

"How was your day? You look like you were hit by a train." Merida commented.

The three were sitting around in a circle while gazing over the water. Jack let out a tiresome sigh. "I bumped into two old friends of ours," He informed them, but, didn't felt like telling them he almost crashed a photo shoot. He thought Elsa might hunt him down for disrupting her photo session. Addition to that, she might not want to talk or see him. But, that can't be the case because they'll ended working together at the same place everyday.

"Let me guess, Kristoff, but, I don't know the second one," said Hiccup before taking a sip of his soda.

Jack took a sip of his drink. "Hans." Hiccup spit out his drink. Merida bit her lip. Jack noticed Merida looking away for moment, he finally found out who was the one who told Hans everything.

"You bumped into Hans?" Hiccup used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth.

"Apparently so," As Jack went on telling his friends about what happened to him. The moment he bumped into Kristoff and Sven to his bittersweet conversation with Hans. Jack's level of guilt and regret might had skyrocketed if Hans said more things that would caused him to feel more sorrow about himself.

As for Merida, she wasn't busy listening to her friend, instead her serious mind was thinking about the day she bumped into Hans; whom she should called a traitor in the past.

* * *

Merida came out of a deli right after picking up lunch her, when she bumped into a young man with orange hair like her's. He looked sharp in his business suit, but, he wasn't a businessman but a lawyer.

"Well what do you know, is that Merida I see?" Hans smirked.

"Hans? Wow laddie, I didn't recognize you there. I never knew you would grow bushes on your face," joked Merida.

"Very funny, DunBroch. What are you doing back home?" asked Hans.

"Well I've been coming home every summer or so, for your information," Merida fixed the straps of her backpack which carried her archery uniform. She took out a small hair tie to put her hair into a ponytail. "But if you wish to know, I'm here for a tournament for a few weeks. How about you? What's new Mr. Sideburns?" She giggled.

"Can you ever quit teasing me?" Hans scowled. "Well while you, Frost, and Dragon boy left this deadbeat town, I've become a lawyer and now work at my dad's firm."

"You know they have names," Merida corrected him. "And that's nice, I bet your family are super proud of you." She said kindly.

"I would say the same thing to you," Hans saw Merida's archery team shirt. Her appearance did fit the typical physicality of an athlete.

"So are you going to just train and compete while staying in Arendelle?" He asked her curiously.

"Nothing really. I actually have time to spend some time with family and friends." Merida stated.

"What friends? The group parted ways long time ago." Hans reminded her.

"That's what you think. But, Hiccup and Jack are back in town too." Merida crossed her arms over her chest, smiling straight at Hans' confused stare.

Hans raised an eyebrow, "What's Jack doing back home? I thought he was happily living in America."

Merida rolled her eyes, "He's here to help his family." She decided not to mention about how the boys and her are working together to find Anna's wish. But, Hans knew more things about Merida than she knew him. He noticed the look on her face, biting her bottom lip, which gave a gesture that something else was in her mind; something that was worth hiding. But through his eyes, he wanted to know.

"Is that all? What else is his reason for coming back?" Hans grinned mischievously.

"Nothing that's pretty much it. Now excuse me I need to go back to work."

Hans gently reached for Merida's wrist, causing the young woman to turn around. "C'mon tell me, what is Frost doing here?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Merida hissed.

"I could, but, I'm busy man. Why can't you give me the summary?" Hans had this charming look where he had sophisticated smile on his face which can caused someone's knees to turn into jelly.

Merida suddenly had an idea. If she got more members of the old gang to help out, the easier it is for them to work together to find Anna's wish. As a result, her contribution would be rewarded by Jack's affection. The idea was too bliss, yet, Merida always wanted Jack's attention, that could make them more than friends.

"Fine. Jack is fulfilling an old friend's dying wish. I'll give you a hint, you used to love her when we were young." Merida acknowledged.

Hans suddenly let go of Merida's wrist, indicating that he knew what certain person she was talking about. He clenched his teeth while a sudden pain began to race around his body. "Is he mad?"

Merida quirked an eyebrow. "Doesn't he know that she's gone!" Hans shouted. In the look of his eyes, he looked hurt, like an arrow just struck his heart, causing him to feel that pain he used to ache since she left.

"Hans?" Merida was about to place her hand on his shoulder, but, Hans pushed it away.

"No, he needs to stop this silliness. You know he's doing this, because he wants attention. Tell him to end this little mission of his. It's crazy!" Merida noticed the sudden tears forming at the corner of Hans' eyes. But, he held them back.

Hans squeezed his hands into fists. For moment he was about to punch something, but, instead he let out a rough sigh, "Excuse me, but I'm gonna be late for work. See you around Merida. I'm terribly sorry for my sudden outburst." Without saying around word, Hans walked passed her and that was the most unwelcoming conservation Merida had.

* * *

The sound of waves crashing among the rocks by the shore guided Merida back to reality. She was still quietly sitting on the rocks as she noticed Jack standing by the edge of shoreline.

"We used to be closer than this," Jack picked up a pebble and toss it across the waters.

"What is he talking about?" Merida whispered to Hiccup. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, gesturing that he's quite surprised that Merida hasn't been listening to the whole time Jack was talking.

"Elsa," Hiccup said nothing else and went back to drinking his soda. Merida looked shocked, then again she shouldn't be, she remembered the days Jack and Elsa looked like soulmates. They were always together, having fun, working on a projects, mainly they were inseparable. The thought of her being together with Jack was nothing but pure childish fantasy.

"If only there was a reset button. Or maybe a way to time travel," Jack placed his hands inside his short pockets, while gazing at the sky. He always wished life was nothing but, a game with a simple way to restart things over. But that wasn't reality.

"How about if there was magic to help us?" Hiccup suggested, he winked at Merida with a goofy smile.

Merida simply rolled her eyes, "Yeah, help us fix our messes." She stated sarcastically.

Jack looked over his shoulder, "That's just our childish thoughts. Sooner or later we need to become more bold and strong. Start growing up at least."

Merida looked up and meet Jack's handsome blue eyes that glimmering underneath the moonlight, "You know it felt like we've stopped growing since that day." He added.

Hiccup let out an annoyed sigh, "We look different in the outside, but, I still feel the same the same way fourteen years ago."

"Do you want to grow up?" Jack went back to sitting down by his friends.

"Aren't we already?" Merida quirked an eyebrow.

"There's a reason why things happen guys," Hiccup drank some more.

Jack chuckled, "You sound like my uncle."

"Who North?" Hiccup asked him. Jack shook his head, "My uncle Pitch."

"You rarely talked about him when we were little," Merida mentioned.

Jack discussed about the various reason why he barely talked about Pitch. While growing up, the man loved staying inside the shadows. But, that wasn't enough information for Jack to tell his friends because he hardly knew much about his distant uncle. He knew that Pitch was adopted by his grandfather when Pitch was young and he grew up with his father and uncle. Then something happened that caused Pitch to distant himself from the family. His relationship with Jack's father changed from being brothers to friends. But, ended their relation as strangers. That all Jack knew, which made him felt incomplete; hardly knowing much about his family's past.

Silence surrounded the three friends while they listened to the calming crashing waves and forest soundscape. The story behind Pitch was nothing but pure mystery with a hint of sadness. But as the moon shined throughout the night, they felt like someone had to break the silence and lighten up the mood. So the three decided to chug down their drinks and each let out a powerful burp that echoed over the waters. They finished it off with uncontrollable laughter that continued throughout the night.

* * *

Inside an old apartment building that located in a narrow quiet alleyway, a small bedroom light was on. A tall slender man was leaning against the railing of a balcony while gazing over Arendelle. Inside his hand was a small bracelet with little trinkets of a soccer ball, a flower, and other charms that represented a special person of his.

Hans's admired the piece of jewelry underneath the moonlight. He enjoyed how it glimmered under the light, the way it shinned reminded him of the little strawberry blonde he used to adore. This bracelet was suppose to be gift, a gift which he was about to confess his love to her. However that confession led up to a day which he assumed she rejected him over someone else. When he looked at the bracelet, it took him back in time. The summer afternoon which started a tragic.

* * *

Hans was only eleven and was filled with anger while bumping into Merida. She asked him what's wrong, but, he simply went on complaining how Anna won't accept his gift. Little Merida reassured him that maybe Anna was shocked over his confession. Some girls doesn't realized love right away.

But, Hans wasn't only feeling angry about being rejected, but, a sense of envy over a certain friend who took his position as a leader. Even though at the time Jack was the leader of the group, Hans wanted more than be a member of the team. He wanted attention, and most importantly affection from the others. Inside Hans' household, he barely earned those rewards.

Merida noticed the looked on Hans's face, stating he was thinking of something. But, at the time, she didn't know it would change their lives forever.

"You love Jack don't you?" Little Hans asked little twelve year old Merida. She blushed, "Yeah. But. He mostly like Elsa."

"How about we ask Jack to play truth or dare the next time we see him?" Hans had a strange smile which Merida didn't felt comfortable to see. She never saw Hans act so strangely. The gang wasn't into sharing their feelings among each other, but, she bet they've shared it secretly.

"What kind of dare?" She asked him.

"A dare that will change him" Hans stated.

"I don't want to hurt him…" Merida said kindly, while looking down at her shoes.

"Promise me, I won't." Hans smiled ear to ear.

"And the truth?" Merida asked curiously. "Does he likes you or Elsa?" Hans stated without holding back his words. Merida simply bit her lips, nervously thinking over the idea.

* * *

Hans snapped back to reality when the touch of a cold summer breeze from fjord rolled into town. He noticed a patch of storm clouds coming to shore. The cold always bothered him, so he walked back inside.

His bedroom was low lite with only a tall lamp on. Hans walked towards a closet where he pulled a small metal string that turned on the lights inside the walk-in tunnel. He browsed through the line of hanged clothing until he found a strawberry blonde wig. He gently pressed the wig against his face, snipping it with pleasure. "Oh Anna," Hans said softly with a hint of heartache between his teeth. While stroking the fake strand of hair, another flashback came back to haunt him.

* * *

It was another joyful summer afternoon by the tree fort where Hans and his friends was hanging out. Hans and Merida walked up to Jack. He was in the middle of playing a Yu-Gi-Oh match with Hiccup. Little Hans was holding a round soccer ball underneath his arm, while keeping a jolly face.

"Hey Jack got a second to play a little game?" Hans asked with a smile.

"Uh what kind of game?" Jack didn't looked at Hans, he was busy studying the playing mat while shifting his eyes from his cards to the board.

"Jack, truth or dare?" Hans asked him.

"Oh this game," Jack chuckled.

Merida bit her lip, at the back of her mind, she didn't want Jack to pick truth, "He picks dare!" She blabbed out.

Hans looked annoyingly at Merida, "Hey it's Jack's choice." Jack dropped down his cards and stood up. "I'll go with Merida's choice" He smiled at her, which caused Merida to blush.

"Fine. You said you call yourself a pro-football player. Prove it." Hans handed him the soccer ball.

"Sure. I'll kick the ball straight to the moon!" Jack laughed while taking the ball.

At the center of meadow, Jack stood there for moment, putting down the soccer ball before walking backwards. He gave himself a running start before kicking the ball as far as he could. At the time, Elsa and Rapunzel were busy inside the fort, braiding each other's hair. Anna and Kristoff were playing dolls. The shy little boy didn't found it too girly at all. He was just happily enjoying Anna's company, while watching what was going on.

When Jack was ready, he dashed straight at ball and kicked it far as he could. The ball didn't ascend up in the air, but, it managed fly horizontally straight beyond the woods, either crashing into a group of bushes.

"Great we lost another one," Hiccup crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll go get it!" Anna got up and ran after the ball.

* * *

The voice of little Anna quickly dragged Hans back to reality. He was breathing heavily, his heart racing. His hands let the wig slowly slip out of his fingers and gently fall down to the floor. Hans fell down on his knees, teardrops raining down his face, as he gazed down at his bare hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. Hans grabbed hold of one of them, trying to stop it, but, it was no use.

"Why? Why did you have to go!" Hans cried out. With nothing more to hold onto, he took back the wig and pressed it against his chest, hugging it, imagining if it was a person instead. Then and there, he continued on crying over his guilt and regrets throughout the night.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** A lot kind went on in this chapter. Sophia found out that Jack hide his illness from his family all along. Including his aunt and uncle in New York. We finally met Kristoff and Hans, it was a hot and cold situation for Jack because one of them truly hates him. Also we saw a couple of snippets that led on to what happened on that day they lost Anna. Also what did you think about the last scene with Hans and the wig? Creep much? ALSO to those who knew the Anime that was based on this story, please don't spoil any that happened. Thank you!**

**Updating Schedule: Chapter 12 coming this Saturday.  
**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story (AGAIN). Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. Especially those awesome analytic reviews. As always stay tuned. :D P.S. Don't hesitate to share this with others. Sharing is caring as ALWAYS!**


	13. Life Without You

November was the month where Jack and Sophia lost their parents. At the time, Sophia was only thirteen, while Jack was eighteen and was about to graduate from high school. Mr. and Mrs. Frost was waiting until Christmas morning to announce the good news for Jack to finally come home, however, on that blustery early winter night, the couple never made it back.

Their deaths was heartbreaking yet filled with many mystery. Some relatives assumed it was nothing, but, mother nature to blame. Others just blamed it on poor judgement from the couple. While the ones closest to Aleron and Katherine Frost, they still believed that car accident was planned.

Since then, Jack and Sophia leaved as orphans. But, the ones who were loyal to the Frost family, didn't treated them as such. They were spoiled with unconditional love from Robert and Sasha Bergman; the family butler and nanny, since they were just newborns. The two has been around when their father was a little boy. The Frost siblings treated them as their grandparents, because, their actually grandparents weren't around when they were young.

Despite of Robert and Sasha, Jack and Sophia also had the help with their parents' friends and siblings. Jack was treated well with his uncle North and aunt Rayna. North was Jack's grandfather's eldest son, while Pitch was the middle child, and Jack's father was the youngest. North was laid-back but, always tried his best to live up the family name. Even though he wasn't interested on running the family business, hard-work was all inside in every Frosts' blood.

North decided to move out of Arendelle and start his own business. Once a small shop owner who sold toys, now a millionaire who changed the way society sees toys today. Such as high-tech electronic pets which acted like real-ones instead less messy and more care-free. His products and services was similar to his family's business model, using eco-friendly material to advance a greener future.

Aksel Frost was a man of peace. Regardless of running an empire, family was his main priority. He taught all he knew and could to his boys, and love was his favorite tool to provide wealth and safety to his family. The leader of a top corporation didn't care whether you were related to him or not, if you needed help, he was always willing to lend a hand. That's what he has done to Pitch when he was nothing but a lonely five year old, homeless and parentless.

Pitch's father was drunk and utility worker at time when Aksel was still in power. One late night outside of town, Pitch's father was mugged by a group of addicts. The police reported the attack over a case of drug distribution. Mr. Pitchiner was trafficking illegal prescriptions of sleeping pills which was banned because of high level of reports of deaths among teenagers and young adults.

Apparently, Aksel knew the man, but, didn't knew Pitchiner wore a mask as a friendly kind-heart worker who was ready to work. But, the saddest information Aksel received was that Pitchiner left a son, Kozmotis. Mr. Pitchiner never talked about his wife, because she left him years after Kozmotis was born.

Without even thinking, Aksel and his wife decided to take Kozmotis as their own son. It was at least what he could do to repay Kozmotis's father's contribution to the company, even though, he was a very troublesome man.

"Family is family. Regardless of blood or not. As long you know that there's someone or some group that loves you back. That is what you call a family," said Aksel to his three young boys. The strong-hearted man even advised his own grandchildren of the beautiful statement which asked them to never forget.

* * *

Jack was dragging his feet while at the same time fighting a sugar hangover from the small party he had with Hiccup and Merida last night. Who knew a sugar rush from all the soda and sweets they ate would give you a sudden sickness that was close to a hangover? Jack made a note to himself to lay off the sweets for awhile.

Sophia woke him up early in order to go spend a whole day together. She even invited Anna to come along too. The little girl didn't refused, but, Jack was stuck, somewhat sick to his stomach, not wanting to move out of the couch.

"Jack, you promised that we'll hang out today," Sophia reminded. "C'mon, the morning is here and time is ticking away. So we need to get going," she said it like a drama-queen.

Jack groaned between the sheets. "Fine, give me five more minutes of sleep," he said tirely while turning to his side, facing his back towards his sister.

Sophia pouted for moment. Then suddenly Anna saw a small mischievous smile around Sophia's face. Without giving Jack another chance of sleep, she suddenly screamed like a scared young girl in a Alfred Hitchcock film. The scream caused Jack to quickly jolt out of the couch and ran towards Sophia's help.

"What's wrong?" Jack wrapped his arms around Sophia, protecting her.

Sophia giggled, "Nothing, just trying to wake you up. Which worked. Now c'mon let's start the day with some good homemade breakfast." She smiled.

"Oh can I help?" Anna jumped out of bed, dashing to door when Sophia opened it for her.

"Sure!" Sophia smiled down at her.

Jack scowled, "Just be careful you too, I don't want Robert and Sasha waking up to a messy kitchen or even see floating kitchenware early in the morning."

"We won't!" The two girls said in unison.

After breakfast, the Frost siblings and Anna strolled down a street that was packed with small boutiques and restaurants. Sophia wanted to start the day by visiting their parents. Jack paused for a moment in the middle of street when his mentioned about visiting the cemetery. He was a bit nervous about it; not only for his parents, but, for Anna too.

Anna didn't mind visiting the Frosts' parents, and she was a bit curious of where her own family placed her in the cemetery as well. Although she was young, her curiosity got the best of her.

Sophia led the two into an opened shop to pick up an order she placed a couple days ago. Apparently, Jack and Anna remembered the shop, it was their good friend Rapunzel's mother's flower shop. When they walked inside, a cheery Rapunzel was humming away a tone while putting away some newly delivered vases onto a some shelves and tables.

Mrs. Corona was busy looking over some papers of today's deliveries when Sophia walked up to the counter, smiling at the beautiful woman in brown hair and green eyes.

"Sophia! What a pleasant surprise?" Mrs. Corona shouted in delight while looking up. Rapunzel stopped working for a moment to see three customers standing at the front.

"Sophia. Jack, and A-an, I mean hi!" Rapunzel almost said Anna's name in front of her mother. Apparently, she doesn't know if her mother could see her. But, to be politely she waved hello at Anna which Mrs. Corona assumed her daughter was waving at the Frosts.

"Jack's here?" Mrs. Corona raised an eyebrow. Sophia nodded as she slide to the side, revealing her older brother who stood behind her.

"Hello Mrs. Corona," Jack politely waved hello to the fifty year old woman who looked like she was about to vault over the counter and rushed over to hug him. She was definitely excited alright, the woman ran around the counter and quickly squeezed him to the point Rapunzel advised her to let go before he turns blue.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you," Mrs. Corona said happily. Then she softly punched him in the arm, "Why now you came home?" She asked with her lips pressed together, almost like she pouting.

Jack rubbed the back of neck, grinning awkwardly, "Well you see…" Just as Jack was about to answer back, Rapunzel reminded her mother of the talk they had a day ago.

"Oh right! You're back home to fill in for your family's business. Good for you," Mrs. Corona congratulated him. "Sorry Jackson, apparently, little me is starting to get old. But, don't worry I'm still capable of running this little flower shop," The woman chuckled.

"That's good to hear your still in good health," Jack smiled caringly.

"Oh yes. Hopefully I will still be around when my first grandchild comes along," Mrs. Corona whipped a satisfying smile.

Rapunzel blushed, "Mother! Slow down. I'm not even married yet."

Everyone in the shop began to chuckle while Rapunzel's face became red. When she was to speak, her smartphone began to rang. She whipped it out and answered the call. While she was busy on the phone, Mrs. Corona asked what she could do for the Frosts. Sophia told her that they're picking up an order.

When Mrs. Corona was busy searching through the shop's database of the list of orders that would be picked up today, a slender young blonde girl emerged out of the back doorway of the shop. She was busy carrying a box of freshly delivered locally grown flowers. Jack admired her natural beauty of how she appeared more beautiful with less makeup on. Today her hair wasn't braided as usually, instead her hair was tied back into a messy bun where little strands playfully stuck out.

"Oh good, Elsa dear won't you mind getting this order from back for me?" Mrs. Corona asked her sweetly.

Elsa nodded, obeying her aunt as she took the small post note from her. She read the order's information before heading to back to storage room. When she saw "Sophia Frost" on the name section, she glanced up and saw the Frosts.

"Hi Elsa! How are you?" Sophia waved happily.

"Good, you?" Elsa replied back, her tone was kind, but, reserved.

"Pretty good." Sophia smiled.

"That's good to hear," Elsa tried to act friendly because her future boss was in the shop. Jack was wearing his signature charming grin on his face, as his eyes met her's, which caused her to blush for moment.

"Um excuse me for moment, I'll go get your order." Elsa slowly walked backwards to back, but, she bumped into the doorway which nearly caused her to fall back. But she managed to regain her balance and quickly dashed inside.

"How many jobs does she have?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Mrs. Corona and Sophia giggled over his cute confused look. Sophia was glad to hear Jack was still watchful over Elsa.

"Oh she's just helping out today. Whenever Elsa is free, she happily comes down here and lend a hand. Such a good girl," Mrs. Corona smiled.

"Be sure not to be hard on her when you two are working together," Sophia nudged Jack's side while wiggling her eyebrows, having a big smirked on her face.

Jack scowled at her, "I won't do that to my future employees." He proclaimed.

"That's good, a strong-hearted leader is a loving leader," Mrs. Corona advised him.

Elsa came out from the back, holding onto a vase of assorted colors of tulips. The Frost siblings' mother loved tulips. And it was very few sentimental things the two knew about her. Elsa gently placed the item on top of the counter.

Rapunzel let out an annoyed sigh when she put away her phone. Her mother noticed a disappointing look on her face. "What's wrong dear?"

Everyone turned their attention on Rapuznel with worried faces. "That was the owner of lodge where we would be holding the wedding. Apparently the place is under construction for week. And its during my wedding day. So me and Eugene has to find a new place to hold the event." Rapunzel felt hurt over the sudden letdown.

Mrs. Corona walked over and gave her daughter a hug, "Urgh curse those termites," Rapunzel angrily stated.

Sophia felt sad over the recent news about Rapunzel's wedding. She wanted to do something for her, as way to thank her for helping her over the years. Rapunzel was like another older sibling to her while she was alone. When Jack and her parents wasn't around, she was there whenever she needed someone to pick her up. Now it's her turn to pick her up.

Suddenly, she poked Jack to gain his attention. Jack looked down at her, giving her his divided attention. "Hey can we lend our place for Rapunzel's wedding? We can help we the decorations, catering and other wedding stuff. What do you say? Let's help out an old friend." She whispered.

"Um sure, but, ask them first before you start decorating the grand hall with balloon and pintas," Jack said jokingly. Sophia punched him in the arm with a big smile. She was happy to have her brother back home, family support was slowly building back up.

"Hey Rapunzel, if you want, your welcome to use our home to host your wedding. We have spacious lawns for the reception and the party. Jack and I can get some help to do whatever you want in the wedding." Sophia offered kindly.

"Oh my that's quite a lot," Rapunzel was surprised about the offer. She couldn't contain the sudden shift of distress to excitement. Elsa glanced over and saw the Frosts smiling at her cousin and aunt.

"Don't worry it won't be hassle for us. Just tells us what you need and we'll try our best to get it for you. It is your special day after all," Jack also offered. He had this generous charm which Elsa used to remember. Something she quite admired.

Anna noticed the smirk on Elsa's face when she saw her older sister's eyes were locked into Jack's blue eyes. She never removed her eyes on him. Here and there, the little girl started to put the puzzle pieces together. But, she needed more to make sure the picture she had in her head was true.

"So what do you say? I would love to help you with the wedding" Sophia smiled.

Rapunzel couldn't refused Sophia's smile, it reminded her of Anna, their smiles were filled with warmth and happiness. "How can I say no to that smile? Of course you can!"

The two rushed to each others arms, embracing until they couldn't breath. Jack, Elsa, and Mrs. Corona, each let out a chuckle while admiring the two acting so cute. Jack took out his wallet as he was going to pay for his sister's order.

Mrs. Corona waved her hand, "It's on the house Jackson." She smiled.

"Oh no Mrs. Corona, I need to pay for your hard work. I bet it had taken you some time to arrange this order. Please let me." Jack smiled, handing his credit card to the woman.

She let out a sigh, "You're definitely a Frost. Like father like son." The woman let out an elegant laugh. She took Jack's card and swiped it, causing the cashier to register the payment. A small slip of paper printed out from the machine. Mrs. Corona handed Jack his receipt.

"So it's settled then. You're welcome to come by the manor whenever you're free. We'll be home to give you tour." Jack informed the Coronas.

"How's this weekend? Are you guys able to stop by. When's your wedding? I can move around my schedules to make room for you, Rapunzel." Sophia could stop asking so many questions. She was the type who loved helping others, that's the reason why she followed her mother's career path. Another doctor in the Frost family.

Rapunzel placed a hand on Sophia's shoulder. "A week from today," she stated. "Hopefully you and Jack would be able to come."

"What are you talking about? Of course we'll be there! Plus we'll be there to help you host it." Sophia was so determined.

"But aren't you only staying here for at least two weeks?" Rapunzel looked at Jack. The women in the shop all looked at him.

The attention was a bit overwhelming through Jack's eyes. He scratched the back of head, "Well yeah if I didn't pass the exam. Then I plan to head back to New York." The words from Jack's mouth caused Sophia and Anna's hearts to skip a beat. His speech sudden plugged a little string that caused them to secretly feel a bit emotional.

Elsa noticed the look on Sophia's eyes. A sudden disappointment expression cast over her face. Elsa bit her lips, because she somewhat felt the similar pain years ago when a close friend left her without saying goodbye.

"But you're still welcome to use the manor for your wedding Rapunzel," Jack stated.

Rapunzel shook her head, "No, I won't abuse your property. Plus it won't be fun without all my close friends to be there. As you said it was my special day and I want all my friends to there to share it with me," Her eyes were fixed at him and Elsa. Her two friends stared longingly at her until the young brunette whipped out a cheery smile.

"Of course Jack will be there. And the old gang of yours. And you mister…" Mrs. Corona had a forceful tone. "Look at me." She demanded. Jack obeyed her orders, looking straight at her face. "You're still that good boy I used to know. And I believe in you. You'll do great and pass that exam. Then proudly take your father's position. You'll become a wonderful CEO." The woman seriously believed in him like how a true loving mother would act towards her own child.

"Y-yes. I will try my best," Jack said without trying to sound like his tongue tied.

Mrs. Corona patted him on the shoulder, happily nodding her head. "Good. Now go on. I believe you two have to go visit two special people of your's," she winked at them.

The Frosts nodded. Before they left, they thank again the Coronas and Elsa's help. But, the Coronas was the one who should be thanking them, without them, they would had been stuck in a big problem.

Elsa watched the two siblings walk away, happily, side by side like a close siblings should be. The sensation that she missed in ages.

* * *

The Frosts drove to Arendelle's largest cemetery in town. It was more than a couple acres of land that occupied a large hill that looked over the waters. Jack drove his car over a trail that spiral around a trail that led to the section of the hill where their late relatives were buried. The Frosts took hold of a nice spot that looked over the fjord and large trees which provided some shades over the graves that marked each dead relatives.

Sophia led Jack to their parents' graves. This won't be the first time Jack visited the place. The two's own grandfather, Aksel, was buried at this same place and that was the first time he experienced a funeral. But, the pain plugged a heart string of Jack's which increased his level of guilt. He should also had visit Anna's funeral as well. Yet, visiting his parents' wasn't in his mind. Since their deaths, Jack had this toxicating emotions of guilt and anger. He was either mad at his parents for causing him to have a messy life or mad at his own mistakes. It was very confusing for him.

As for Anna, she just followed the Frosts and stood there quietly like she wasn't even there. She looked very calm standing at patch of land which symbolized death. It seem her mind wasn't in the mindset of looking forward for the afterlife. She was still innocent and young to understand. Instead she prefered to roam like an actual free spirit.

"So here they are," Sophia stood in front of two tombstones. Their headstones had a small messages underneath their parents' names. "Hope you still remember this area. Our whole family tree is buried here." Sophia reminded her brother. She felt a sudden chill just thinking about her dead relatives. "Sounds cool, but, eerie at the same time."

"Why is that? You think they might pop out of the ground like daisies and become brain-eating zombies?" Jack chuckled jokingly.

Sophia punched him in the arm, "Don't say that. That's just scary and disgusting." Jack chuckled some more.

"C'mon let's talk to Mom and Dad." Sophia took hold of Jack's arm and pulled him closer to their parents' headstones. "Morning Mama and Papa," She went on talking to them in Norwegian. "It's nice to see you two again. I hope you two are doing alright. I'm doing fine. But way better though, because I have good news. Jackson is finally home." Her tone was filled with pure happiness. Although her family looked incomplete, that didn't bothered her, she actually felt completely whole. Her brother was with her, and that's all mattered inside her life.

"I've talked to you two a lot. I think it's time you guys should talk to Jackson." Sophia let go of Jack's arm and rubbed it. "Go on talk to them."

Jack bit his lip, he kindly asked her if he could talk to them privately. Sophia nodded, understanding that Jack needed some time to reunite with them. Before leaving, Sophia asked Anna if she wanted to go for a small walk with her. The little girl held her hand and they left Jack to be alone.

Jack let out a nervous sigh. He decided to sit on the ground, crossing his legs, trying to feel a bit comfortable because this might be a long talk. Even though they were just headstones, Jack felt awkward talking to objects than actual human beings.

He opened his mouth and began talking to his native tongue which he hasn't used in years, but, still remembered how. "Hi Mom and Dad. It's nice to...well I can't you see you two, but I can still talk to you guys. I guess." Jack rubbed the back of his neck while letting out another sigh. _Man this is going to be harder than I thought._

"Well yeah, I finally came back home. But, I won't staying that long though. I'm still not sure if I'm capable of following your steps, dad." He looked at his father's headstone. The message underneath his father's name; Aleron, had colorful vocabulary that described him as a loving father and strong leader.

"But I'll try my best," Jack didn't sound too confident. He shifted his attention at his mother's headstone. Similar design as her husband, her name; Katherine, which a heart-felt message underneath.

"Here lays a mother who always put her family first. The doctor of a town who will greatly miss her caring contributions." Jack read quietly in Norwegian.

Jack sat there awkwardly, having a hard time to think of what else say. He foolishly wished if they could suddenly appear and talk to him, like the way Anna came to his world.

"So Sophia is following your footsteps, Mom. I bet your happy to see her working hard to become a successful doctor one day," Jack sighed proudly.

"She'll definitely make you two very proud," he chuckled. His smile suddenly frowned to a sorrowful frown as a thought came across his mind.

"I'm. I'm sorry." He bit his lip. A moment of silence spread around the area, just the sound of songbirds chirpings. "Sorry for everything," Jack bluntly confessed, while holding back a great amount of tears in his eyes. He could let them fall freely, but, he wasn't always the type who cried.

A kind soft hearted man who ruled with an iron fist reminded him to never cry. It taught Jack that crying is a sign of weakness. However, Jack didn't understand the full story of the man's lesson. Only cry when the time was right.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the best son you two would ever had. I-I don't know what to say, but, I'm sorry for the pain I caused for you two to suffer. It..." If he kept on biting the button of his lip, he'll ended with a cut. Instead he punched the ground with his fist. "It should had me!" Sophia and Anna were far away to hear Jack's sudden scream of guilt.

"It should had me. Not Anna. It should had me. Not you two. I should be the one gone!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, screaming at the cloudless sky.

"If I wasn't here, there will be peace. No sorrow. No hate. No shadows from past that brings back any regrets…" Jack shifted his tone to a soft, yet husky melody that escaped from his mouth.

A sudden breeze blew across the field of tombstones. It quickly pass through but felt like dancing around Jack's body. The sudden touch of a cold wind made the hair behind Jack's neck to stand up. The wind continued on blowing, never wanting to die away. Leaves of the trees rustled along the wind's dance routine.

Jack sat there feeling the summer breeze tickle and kiss his face. It felt so human-like, as if the wind had the tender-loving touch of caring being. The touch smoothly traced Jack's facial feature, then playfully ruffled his white hair. The contact from the wind acted somewhat motherly.

"It's alright to cry…" A sudden comforting voice chimed lovingly from the dancing wind. The way it spoke was nurturing as if Jack recognized the voice.

"Temps guérira pour vous. (Time will heal for you.)" The voice spoke in French, providing Jack some support. Then shifted to Norwegian, "Du vil få bedre snart, min sønn. (You will get better soon, my son.)"

When the voice shifted from one language to another, Jack was fond of by the words and messages behind it. It's warmth simply reminded him of a woman he used to know. She was devoted to teach Jack and Sophia about their family and culture. As years ago, she opened her her world to a caring stranger who also opened his world to her too. Two different collided into one.

As the wind began to calm down, Jack let out a sigh, not the painful ones that made him felt suffocated, but, a big sigh of relief as if something just melted away.

"I know I should had continued on complaining about the crimes I've done in the past. But someone dear to me, reminded me how you two were always proud of us. And I was raised to believe in greatness." Jack felt more comfortable to talk to them. He soon realized that he hide away his true self for years. "I'm a Frost."

"I'll promise to fix everything. Now I'm here. I have to make things better. Not only me. But. For those who needs me." Jack said so determinedly. He stood up and took a moment to stare at his parents' headstones. "I'll make you two proud!"

This time the wind burst like a mighty roar, not furiously, but a burst of happiness and excitement. It nearly knocked Jack off his feet, but, he managed to balance. The wind shifted from a chilling touch to a soothly warmth which quickly died out after a moment.

"Vi vil alltid elske deg. (We'll always love you.)" The motherly voice was accompanied by another voice which was strong with a hint of bravery between its' Norwegian words.

A lump inside Jack's throat was causing him a hard time to shallow, because of the voices. They were very familiar as if they were actually there. Unfortunately their presents wasn't visible. No one else except him was around the area. Even though he looked frozen, he managed to nod his head, showcasing that he understood what the pair of voices stated. Shallowing down the words, slowly.

"Jeg elsker deg også. Mama. Papa. (I love you too. Mama. Papa)." A sudden glimmer of joy and hope formed across Jack's eyes. After replying back those simple loving words, they caused him to finally let a waterfall of tears rush down his face. Years of regrets and guilt that he stored between his parents has been released and evaporated out of his system.

A sudden hand touched Jack's shoulder. Jack slowly looked his shoulder and saw Sophia smiling at him. But, the smile quickly turned into a form when she noticed him suddenly crying. Anna was shocked to see her friend like that. It was the very first time she saw him cry. The sight made him look more human than a lost soul.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Sophia asked worriedly.

"Jamais mieux. (Never better)." Jack chuckled, while wiping away his tears with the sleeves of his plaid shirt. "It's been awhile since I last talked to them," he confessed satisfyingly.

"De savnet deg. (They missed you)." Sophia acknowledged him.

"Yeah, Jeg savnet dem også. (Yeah, I missed them too)." Jack smiled peacefully where his eyes soften.

Sophia rushed over and gave him a warm embrace which she locked her arms around his body, never letting go. "Merci pour enfin rentrer à la maison. (Thank you for finally coming home)." She cried softly. Her words were soft and tender like their mother's. Jack heard quiet hiccups from her mouth as he felt his shirt slowly getting wet.

Jack soothly stroked her silky brown hair, calming her down. "Je ne te quitterai plus. (I'll never leave you again)." He said softly.

Anna couldn't hold back the tears as she watched to loving moment unfold. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around Jack's and Sophia's leg. The little girl embraced them both tightly as much she could.

"You're crying too?" Jack asked her, while looking down. Anna looked up and nodded. "It's okay you can let it all out too. We need to cry once in awhile."

After a moment of cleansing their systems with the concept of crying out their feelings, Jack, Sophia, and Anna were leaving the cemetery. Just as they were heading back to the car, Jack noticed a lonely headstone which was covered in vines and weeds. As if it hasn't been cleaned for ages.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll be there in a second." Jack told them as he dashed towards the dirty headstone.

While combing away some of the wild vegetation covering the stone, he name that belonged to headstone. His eyes widen for minute but slowly soften with calming sigh.

* * *

The next day, Rapunzel was finalizing things together for the location of her wedding. It was exciting to use the Frost's estate, but, was daunting too. She never occupied her time with the rich and elites in town. They mostly come by at the shop to order, do business, and run off to whatever rich people do. The Coronas were a hard-working middle class family that hardly had time for leisure or fancy parties. That's why they had family reunions. Work throughout half the year. Then spend time together during the holidays and the summer. This summer, there will be a big reunion because two families are coming together to form as one.

The thoughts of the wedding was unbearable inside Rapunzel's mind, but, happily excited that it's actually happening. She stuck inside the shop again, like yesterday, taking and making orders while off delivering them. Good thing her cousin Elsa was free again to help out around the shop.

"Phew that's the last of them," Rapunzel wiped off the sweat from her forehead after stacking boxes at the back of the shop. She walked into the front and saw her cousin busy sweeping the floor.

Elsa was busy humming to herself, looking like she in a good mood. Although Rapunzel wanted to tell something to her that has been bothering since she bumped into her old friends. She wasn't the only one who had guilt growing inside her where she wanted it to die out as much as Jack kept it for years. Since reuniting with Jack and others, joy has once again played with her emotions. She was the most joyful one in the group, second to Anna, but, now she's engaged to greatest man she ever met, and nothing else can change her mind to stop her happiness. But she always put her family's happiness first.

Hurting others wasn't something she would ever do. Especially when it came to family. But, keeping secret from each other was also a crime. She can't keep the fact that she's able to see her baby cousin. Selfishness was something she doesn't tolerate. Half of her itchies to tell her little cousin, but, the other half was screaming to not to.

When Rapunzel noticed Elsa was done, she had the brilliant idea to take her cousin out for some ice cream. They both deserve it. While the two ran the shop for the day while her mother was out doing some errands for the wedding. Business was pleasant and successful as usual, having a break would be nice. Since Elsa and Anna was born, Rapunzel hardly treated them as her cousin, but, as if they were more like her sisters.

"Hey Els, let's close the shop early and go downtown for some ice cream. What do you think?" Rapunzel titled her head to side while smiling at her.

"Sounds nice. I'll pay." Elsa volunteered while putting away the broomstick and walk to nearest trash can to dump the debris she picked up from dust pan.

Rapunzel shook her head, "No way little cousin, I'll pay. You've done a lot of things for me. Now it's my turn." She placed her hand over heart. "Plus you have bills to pay. Am I right? That new apartment place of your's isn't paid for yet. So c'mon let's go have some fun."

While grabbing their purses from the back, the two girls heard the bells on the door, chiming. Rapunzel walked back to the front and spotted Kristoff, heavily breathing like he just ran a marathon.

"Kristoff are you okay?" Rapunzel walked up to him. Elsa came inside and saw an old friend she has seen time to time, but, they hardly exchanged any words. In public they simply waved hello or nod their heads at each other.

"The. Cementary. Headstone. Its clean." Kristoff was gasping for air.

"Kristoff, sweetie, breathe. You look like you ran down a mountain." Rapunzel softly rubbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I went to go clean up Anna's headstone today. Well I usually do every two weeks. But, I've been busy for the last few weeks of this month. And somehow it's cleaned up. Like magic!" Kristoff released out his stress in a controlled manner, yet, he felt a little bit uneased.

"Kristoff, calm down. I think that was very sweet of that person to do that." Rapunzel reassured him.

"Did anyone stop by to buy some tulips and daisies?" Kristoff asked Rapunzel. "Cause this stranger neatly laid out a small jars of them by her headstone. He or she even cleaned the headstone. Also added a small tray with a lite up green candle sticks." He added.

Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow, "Wow that's something. Dunno if someone stopped by to buy some this morning. My mom might know cause' she was here before Elsa and I came by."

"I might know who did it." Kristoff said calmly as he finally had control of his breathing.

"Who then?" Elsa suddenly joined in. She walked towards the two, as if she was a stranger cutting into a two person conversation.

"Maybe an old friend of ours." Kristoff whipped out a smile.

Elsa bit her lip, she knew who Kristoff was implying. Her mind was buzzing with sudden thoughts, questioning, why _he_ would do that? What made _him_ think of cleaning a dead friend's headstone? But, Elsa's rambling died out when she came to accepting the fact how _he_ never changed his habit for caring someone. Regardless of his consequences.

"I bet he'll go to great lengths for her too. Did they tell you two about the news?" Kristoff asked them.

"News about what?" Rapunzel asked him curiously. But, at the back of her mind, she might know what Kristoff was talk about. Elsa also knew what he might be expressing about.

"That Jack is able to see…" Just Kristoff was about to continue, the front door of the shop suddenly opened and slammed shut. The two didn't noticed that Elsa stormed out of the place without saying a word.

"Elsa?" Rapunzel ran out of the shop and out on the streets. She stood on her toes scanning through the river of people passing by. But, Elsa was no where to be found.

"Does she know?" Kristoff met up with Rapunzel, standing by the shop's doorway.

"I think she does. But, she doesn't know that I can see Anna too." Kristoff's eyes widen over the sudden news that came out of Rapunzel's mouth. "Please don't tell her." She looked helplessly at him.

* * *

Elsa managed to hold back her emotions until she let out a big sigh of relief when grabbing hold of a railing that looked over the fjord. She wasn't far from a marina which suddenly caused her to have a flashback from the past.

She was running down a wooden boardwalk with a teal fishing rod tightly wrapped around one hand and holding to a small hand with the other. Elsa looked behind her and a little girl was smiling back at her.

"C'mon we're gonna help daddy catch a big one this time," Little Elsa was excited to go fishing with her little sister and father. Fishing was a family pastime which her father happily introduced his daughters too. Every Andersen should know how to fish and drive a boat. But, Mrs. Andersen advised her husband to take it slow. Fishing first, then boat sailing whenever the girls we're older.

Elsa woke up from her flashback which unexpectedly faded away. The thought of that memory was nothing but a broken dream. A dream which she once shared with Anna when they were small which never came true. It wasn't that Elsa always wanted to sail a boat, but, she never had the chance to share a lot of cherish moments with her sister. Life was too short for them to be together.

"Elsa?" A charming voice caused Elsa to look over her shoulders.

"Hans?" She turned to face an old friend who was carrying a shopping bag. Inside looked like a light green summer dress. "You finally found a girlfriend?" A playful smirk formed across her face.

"Hope you're not jealous. It was fun ride, but, we tried at least." Hans rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry I'm not. But, we didn't last that long. You were out of my league anyway." Elsa firmly reminded him with a crooked smile.

"Ouch, you're cold," Hans chuckled. "Anyway how are you?" He asked kindly while gazing into Elsa's crystal blues eyes which glisten underneath the summer sun and diamond filled waters.

"Nothing much, just out for a break from work. You?" Elsa was leaning against the railing, gazing at the fjord.

Hans joined her, by place his bag between his legs, while leaning against the railing as well. "Same. Work as always. Nothing interesting happens here." He confessed.

"You sure about that?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "Apparently, something just happened. And it's driving me…" She bit her lip, trying not to become too emotional again.

"Is it becomes of _him_?" Hans was blunt, but, his tone was hollow with a hint of anger. Elsa looked at him with a bewildered expression. "I guess you knew about Jack coming home and destroying the peace around here." He said bitterly.

"You just said nothing interesting happens here." Elsa reminded him. But, she agreed with him. Since Jack came home unannounced, her life suddenly changed. Either it was going back in time or suddenly took a sudden turn to a dark tunnel where she couldn't find her way out. She thought it was foolish rumors at work where he came home in order to take over his family's company. But, she was wrong. Until now, she was contemplating what was his true reason of coming home.

"Well he kinda made it worst. Making us think that he could see Anna. That's nothing but crap. Childish crap. Didn't he know we all moved on?" Hans grit his teeth.

Elsa looked at him with reserved eyes. Hans was hurting more than she was. At first she found his story of seeing his dead sister was a joke. But, when she noticed some of her friends, old friends actually was believing his act. _Was it an act or was he telling the truth?_

"Maybe not because we all stopped communicating right after he left. Left us. And kinda left him too." Elsa's eyes widen, as if realizing what came out of her mouth. Was she defending Jack?

Hans looked over and saw Elsa still fixed on gazing at the waters than him. Even though they tried, their love for each other was nothing but, an escape from reality to at least heal their sorrow and sadness. But, that wasn't human for them, they were just using each other than use their energy to at least care for one another. They were stuck holding their true feelings for someone else they cared about.

"You're still in love with him," Hans flat out said it without having a second thought. Elsa let out a tiresome sigh, but, said nothing back. "I'll take that as a yes." Hans understood. Since now he was still unmatched by an old rival. His rival was stronger, caring, and smarter than he was. But, there's something Hans would never be compare to Jack, a fool.

"Does he know?" Elsa responded with shaking her head. "I bet you shut him out whenever he's nearby. Wait you've shut him out for most of your life since he left." Hans stated.

As he continued on ranting and rambling over the negative things from their own past, Elsa's mind and heart ached over the increase level of anxiety and guilt. More regrets began to build up inside, closely choking her up. So she done what she usually do whenever she felt like this, run away.

Hans noticed Elsa running away from him. "Elsa where are you going?" He saw her run into the river of people as she faded into the background.

* * *

Elsa closed the door behind her as she walked like a zombie inside her new apartment. She took her shoes off and dropped her car keys into a bowl by a small drawer in the hall. The apartment was a two story building that fitted perfectly for the working class. It was located not far from the busy working district in town and had a spectacular view of the fjord. A worthy investment which Elsa was proudly paying on her own. Despite that, she was stuck with other bills that are waiting to be paid off. From her education to medical bills she volunteered years ago to help paid off.

She walked into her kitchen which was connected to a living room. The unit only had three rooms, two small bathrooms, a balcony, a kitchen and living space. Elsa used two rooms as a sleeping space and studio where she escaped from the world and sit down to design whatever came to mind.

Even though she has two jobs, lately finding a job in the architecture field was limited. Her father encouraged her to find a job in Frost Enterprise, which she did, but, not what she wanted to do. Right now she's working there to save up money for future plane tickets to use whenever someone outside of Arendelle asked her to come for an interview for a job offer. She was hoping to find a job in London, Dubai, Singapore, whatever gets her out of this sleepy town.

The small fridge door was opened and Elsa pulled out a bottle of water. She stopped her thirst by gulping down the bottle until it was halfway empty. Down the hall, she walked into her studio. The room was filled with anything from sketches, blueprint designs, scattered books and portfolios. A picture frame hung by the wall. It was her degree in Architecture at Aachen University in Denmark.

Back then Elsa wanted to know how it felt like to miss her home. But, at the same time, she wanted to escape from a place wasn't quite her home anymore. After college, she was asked to come because of her father became ill and her mother was alone to take care of him. While having two parents as professors at a local college, it wasn't enough for them to pay off the bills. So Elsa tried her best to help them out while creating a brand new life for herself too.

She walked up to a bookshelf where she stood on her toes reaching for something that was place all the way on top. It was box with a taped label saying Photographs in black bold letters. After carrying it down to the floor, she sat down near it, slowly removing the lid of the box before browsing through.

The box was like a time capsule that stored away endless photographs that recorded Elsa's past. While browsing through them they either cast a smile on her face or made her shook her head stating how she can't believed she done that. Then she found more photos of her family and friends. Majority of them when she was young.

Soon she realized how these photos kept her alive of these years and she was the one who made the memories. The photos were just reminders. Either reminding her: that she's not alone, her past, and even her future. The images from past each held a memory or lesson which she could learn from and guide her in the future.

For example, there was a funny photograph of her and the old gang, the Legendary Guardians. It was portrait of theM, huddling together for a group picture. She noticed there was written something in the back. By turning it around, she noticed a message that was hand-written down by a child.

"The Legendary Guardians. We help each other. We stick together." Elsa read it slowly because she couldn't read her sloppy handwriting. The style of her writing back then caused her to smile, but, shed a tear over how selfish and heartless she had become.

While leaning against the wall, holding tightly to the photograph she stared into the ceiling, thinking if this never happened. What if those she loved was still around? Would their lives stay the same and pure happiness?

She glanced down at the photograph and saw two friends with their arms over each others' shoulder while smiling at the camera.

The photograph slipped out of her hand when she began to cry some more. Covering her eyes with both of hands, her knees tucked closer to her chest, a waterfall of teardrops rain down her face and onto her fair skin. She needed let it go and let love mend her heart and soul.

"I waited for _you_ to come home…" She felt heartache.

* * *

Jack was sitting down on the steps of the patio while gazing into fjord. He was busy watching over Anna while she was playing on the soft grassy lawn. She was full of life, warmth and nothing was getting into her way. Something Jack wish to endure. But, right now he has a lot on his plate which needed to be done as soon as possible.

However, Sophia reminded to take things easy. He chuckled whenever she told him to. So he followed doctor's orders and took a moment to relax for bit.

But that relaxation quickly died out whenever Jack's phone rang. It wasn't a call, but, a text. He reached for his phone and began to read the text. While reading a second time, he showed nothing more than a raised eyebrow.

"A party?"

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Jack finally took the time to follow his sister to visit his parents. It was a hard thing to do, but, totally worth it for him. He'll finally get a great amount of determination to fix this mistakes. What do think of the Frosts offering their estate for Rapunzel's wedding? I think it will help Jack and Elsa to start patching things up. How? We'll you have to find out. Who's surprised that Elsa and Hans almost dated on another? Also who do think that dress is for? So many question huh? (Cue evil laugh) Y'all just have to wait and see. The next chapter will be a rollercoaster ride of emotions. **

**Updating Schedule: Weeknights only.  
**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story (AGAIN). Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. Especially those awesome analytic reviews. As always stay tuned. :D P.S. Don't hesitate to share this with others. Sharing is caring as ALWAYS!**


	14. Gone Too Soon

**WARNING: Rated M = Strong Profanity**

* * *

When Jack received a text from Hiccup and Merida, he thought they were just kidding over the idea of having small party at the old tree fort. It was a nice way to get the old gang together and a faster way to finish Operation Anna's Wish. Merida has only a week left before the tournament. After competing, she goes back home to Scotland. Same goes for Hiccup, he has another week before going back to Berlin.

Even though they had their own lives to worry about, they badly wanted to stay and continue helping out. As for Jack, he needed to get this operation done before his exam. Before talking to his parents, all he wanted to do was get the review over with and quickly go back home. Despite having two important missions hanging on his shoulders, going back to New York wasn't priority. He made a promise to his own sister that he won't never leave her again.

* * *

Hiccup and Jack found an abandon trail the other day, that could let a small truck drive by without crashing into trees or smacked by mean branches.

When Jack arrived, Hiccup's car was there as well. He parked his car at a spot not far from their fort. Then Jack exited out of his Maserati and popped open the trunk, gathering two shopping bags of groceries.

Hiccup was setting up a small barbecue grill that he dragged out of his parents' garage. He just finished cleaning it up, ready for grilling. Merida was setting up a small folded up table which Hiccup also brought along. Jack was curious how Hiccup was able fit a table inside an old sedan. Then again Hiccup was an innovative mechanical engineer after all. He would think of the weirdest ways to solve a problem.

"Yo Hiccup!" Jack shouted.

Hiccup turned around and saw Jack walking by. "Hey you made it!" He said happily while pouring some coal into the grill. Then pulled out a box of matches which he stored behind his short's pockets. While striking a match, he watched the baby flame that suddenly came to the world, dance along the movement of the late afternoon breeze. The way it moved and actively burning reminded him of his friends, how their childhood friendship burnt so powerful during those years of invisibility. Now he wonder whether that flame still existed.

"Here let get those," Merida came by, offering to take the bags from Jack. "So whatcha get?" She went on taking a peak inside.

Jack went on listing the various items Hiccup asked him to get. A few drinks. A couple large bags of chips and snacks. Extra utensils, paper plates and napkins. Cups, of course.

"That's good I thought Hiccup asked you to only get candies." Merida saw a couple bags of chocolates and other sweets.

"Oh that's for Anna. She wanted to get those for the party." Jack awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh." Merida replied back, having no idea of what else to say.

"Anna's here?" Hiccup shouted merrily while firing up the grill. "Where is she? Hi Anna!" He waved stiffly, having no clue where she might be.

"Hi Hiccup! Hi Merida!" Anna waved back joyously at them.

"She says 'hello' while waving at you two." Jack translated.

Hiccup and Merida chuckled over Anna's cuteness. Jack went over to help Merida fix up the table. She was laying out the utensils into a small box, making it neat as possible. Jack opened a bag of snacks and poured it into a bowl which Merida brought. Soon the table was laid out for a simple gather-together for eight.

After setting up the party table of drinks and snacks, they joined with Hiccup who was grilling a couple of meat sausages. Jack was hoping for some steaks, burgers and hotdogs. But he wasn't in the States anymore. Hiccup was mostly grilling some pølse (franks) onto the grill, at the same time chugging down a bottle of _Nøgne Ø_, a brand of Norwegian beer.

"So you think everyone is gonna come?" asked Jack.

"Well I know Rapunzel will be. And Kristoff too." Merida was tying her curly orange hair into a ponytail. When she let her arms down, she noticed a pair of sapphire eyes staring admiringly at her.

"You look nice like that. I can see more of your face." Jack commented kindly with a smile.

Merida blinked. "Thank you." She tucked back a loose strand behind her ear while looking away. Jack didn't noticed that her cheeks were burning red.

While concentrating on the grill, Hiccup's mind has been constantly reckless throughout the day. When he was up early in the morning; dropping off some stuff for the party, he spotted something in the woods while taking out a couple of furniture from the fort.

"Guys I saw something this morning." Hiccup said seriously, without the hint of any humor.

Jack and Merida looked at him curiously. Merida raised an eyebrow, "Saw what?"

"I saw an older version of Anna. Like a spirit. Her in spirit form!" Hiccup looked at them directly, his eyes was wide as an owl's.

Merida and Jack both exchanged distressed looks, they were bewildered at what came out of Hiccup's mouth. Anna covered her mouth, shocked to know that there's another spirit of herself roaming freely around the woods. She felt a rush of curiosity tickling her eight year old mind of what would she look like at the age of twenty-two.

"Are you serious?" Merida asked Hiccup so seriously, acting so disbelieved over his fantasies. She had known Hiccup since he was nothing more of a goofy kid like Jack. He had a bubbly personalities but enjoyed sharing myths and legends that poisoned his mind that the supernatural world was real. When they were young, he constantly lectured them on how he's part Jötnar because of how tall his father present himself to be. Even until this day, Hiccup's father still towered over him.

"I'm dead serious! I saw this ghostly figure that looked like an older version of Anna. She had twin braid hair!" Hiccup gestured his hands by pulling a strand of his hair from each side of his head. "...and wore a green dress similar to what she wore back..." He bit his lip, looking away unhappily. "What she wore when she left us on that day."

Silence slowly crept into the air, the three said nothing for moment until Hiccup decided to change the subject. This was a party after all, not a reception for a funeral.

"Hopefully Rapunzel got Elsa to come. And Hans too. Did you invited him, Merida?" Hiccup saw Merida nodding while he busy was turning the franks. Some were halfway done with little dark dashed lines on one side.

The dirt roadway that led to the fort was still empty, no sign of car lights beaming from afar. Jack looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was up early this evening, even though the heavens was painted in amber orange, golden yellow, a touch of scarlet and patches of violet behind the tree tops.

Then came a pickup truck driving slowly down the trail. It parked nicely by Jack's car when it arrived. Rapunzel and Kristoff finally arrived with bags full of more items for the party. The three didn't asked them to get anything, but, they were always the type to generously volunteer to bring something for a special occasion.

"Hey guys. Hope we're not late. Kristoff and I had to pick up some stuff." Rapunzel ran towards them with bags full of snacks and paper cups. Kristoff took a small cooler from the trunk and placed it near the table.

"There's beer, soda, and water inside. And I have extra ice in my trunk if we need more." Kristoff informed them. He looked more outgoing tonight, Jack reflected. It was nice see his an old friend finally breaking out of his shell.

"So what did you bring Punzie? Rare candies, Pokéblock, or Poké-puffs?" Hiccup snickered.

"Very funny Hiccup," Rapunzel stuck out her tongue at him. "You better focus on grilling those franks or we'll grill you for burning the food."

"Heeey. Not cool, Punzie." Hiccup protested. Everyone laughed at they're sassy fight.

Although Jack was about to deny the idea of hosting party; just to get the gang back together. Now, he was glad he didn't. By seeing his friends laughing and talking to one another was a pleasant sight to see. Jack noticed Anna was loving the happy vibe too. It's like they both rewind back in time to the days they enjoyed each others' company.

"So did you give the details about the party to Elsa?" Hiccup asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel nodded while munching on some chips. "She better come. Or I'll hunt her down like a bounty hunter and drag her butt here."

Jack found Rapunzel more of a cop than a cute flower shop owner. Then again, she might inherited that trait from her father. Mr. Corona was a top detective, who worked at the same police station where Hiccup's father; the chief of police, where they kept their oath to protect Arendelle from any source of crime or danger.

"Who's that coming?" Merida stood up and saw two bright orbs projecting rays of light in the distance. An old navy-blue Jeep Wrangler came to a full stop and parked between the rows of car. When the driver's door opened, a young platinum blonde emerged from the inside.

Elsa spotted a group of her old friends. Cheery Rapunzel was energetically shouting her name. Elsa halfway lifted her hand and waved hello. Before closing her door, she reached into the passenger chair and took out a plastic container of baked goods.

"You see. I knew it, she'll come," Rapunzel gestured with her arms opened wide, showcasing her little cousin's presents. Elsa walked towards the group, with the container in front of her.

Jack noticed she had an interesting sense of fashion, even though he wasn't big on styles and trends. Elsa was casually wearing a loose plaid shirt with it's sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the back trailed down past her button. She wore a teal tank top with a white snowflake on it. A pair of white button shorts helped defined her hips. Jack struggled to remove his watchful eyes at her slender legs.

"I baked some krumkakes and almond cookies." Elsa opened the lid of the container, showing them an assorted box of homemade baked pastries.

"Oh cookies!" Hiccup took the container from Elsa and went on munching an almond cookie.

"Hiccup don't leave your post. You're in charged with the cooking," Rapunzel ordered him.

"Okay okay. Calm down woman. Geez you sound like a prison guard." Hiccup handed the container to Jack for him to hold onto before going back to the grill.

"Uh. Thanks for coming," Jack said kindly, even though his voice was husky. He was trying to find a suitable tone to speak to her.

"Um. Your welcome," Elsa replied back while looking at him. Jack met her's. Merida noticed the two's sudden gazes at each other. She felt a little tugged from her heart strings was plugged painfully.

"Hey Elsa, did you see Hans?" Hiccup asked her.

Elsa nodded. "He should be here soon."

Jack almost flinched when he heard Hans's name was mentioned. He couldn't let go of the encounter and conversation they had the other day. With harsh words spitting out of his mouth, Hans had an awful bitter sweet voice that echoed around Jack mind. A stream of painful words tempting him to end his foolish game to get the gang back together in order to grant Anna's wish.

Tonight was a time for happiness and to reunite, there was no reason to start a fight, Jack reflected. He would hold his ground for anything that would get in his way. Instead of picking a fight, he would go for a diplomatic approach and defend his reasons for continuing Operation Anna's Wish.

In the distance, another pair of bright light orbs could be seen. A mighty roar from a vehicle's engine echoed beyond the woods. It's roar shifted to a calming hum when a fancy black Tesla Model S parked by the row of cars. As the lights turned off, a slender handsome man in a tank top and shorts emerged out of the sports sedan.

"Damn check out that ride," Hiccup whistled at Hans's car. "His car makes mine look like a crap. Wait, both Hans and Jack's car makes mine look like shit." He laughed. Everyone except Rapunzel laughed along with smiles and chuckles.

"Hiccup, language. Anna is here!" Rapunzel reminded him.

Kristoff flinched. Elsa soon had bewildered looks on her face. Rapunzel looked over her shoulders and saw Elsa staring at her with confusion. She bit lips, almost forgetting about the fact of seeing Anna didn't came to mind. When she was about to go over to her for a little talk, Hans was right behind them.

"So this is the party?" Hans was holding out a bag of food. He noticed the sudden expressions of confusion and distress on some of their faces. "Did I miss something?"

"No you didn't. What did you bring?" Merida asked firmly.

Hans brought some snacks and meat. "More meat? What kind?" Hiccup looked at him while grilling the remaining franks. Each sides of the stuffed meat were nicely cooked.

"Um just some beef slices and prepared shish-kebabs from the store." Hans handed him the bag of meat to grill. Hiccup smiled at the sight and went on cooking them.

"Yay! Everyone's here. Shall we get started?" Rapunzel squealed while jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Party time!" Anna shouted, while jumping along with her older cousin. Apparently, Rapunzel and Jack was the only ones; able to see her cheery self. But, Jack felt selfish for being the very few who could. He still didn't understand why Anna picked him rather than someone else.

Why didn't see pick her sister?, Jack wondered.

"Alright they're ready!" Hiccup clapped his hands, announcing that several grilled franks were done. He grabbed a metal tray to place the meat onto.

Everyone walked up to the party table and helped themselves to whatever was laid out. Bottle of beer were opened, as well soda cans. Some helped themselves with the snacks and small dishes that Rapunzel and Merida brought. Others went straight for deserts and gobbled up Elsa's baked cookies.

When everyone was settled down, either standing while eating or sat on the small chairs that Hiccup dusted this morning. Jack sat by Anna, who was sitting by Rapunzel. Anna wanted to sit by Elsa who was alone, leaning against the ladder that led up to the fort. But, she already knew what's going to happened if she did. She didn't want to send sudden chills crawling up Elsa's back that would cause her to panic and run off.

Kristoff sat by Merida, who didn't mind his company. Jack hoped they'll manage to at least exchange some words throughout the night. Hiccup was busy multitasking, munching on more cookies while checking on the grill. As for Hans, he was quietly sitting on an old tree stump while sipping on a can of beer. He didn't want to sit on an old child's chair, either he didn't want to break it and make a fool of himself, or the chair held sentimental value which might trigger a memory.

As the cloudless sky turned navy blue and decorated with tiny stars sparkling underneath the light blue tinted moon, the sound of summer bugs buzzing and forest animals chattering caused the silence between the group to fade away. The gang managed to slip a topic or two to discuss, but, they decided to do whatever they wanted to do; even without socializing.

Elsa got up and went over to the table to get a drink. She noticed Merida looked a bit different this evening. Merida used to wear mostly active wear or sports related clothing. Mostly shorts and t-shirts. Elsa used to see her in dresses but, that's when her mother made her too. She was more of tomboy than Elsa when they used to be young. Now they're older, Merida was wearing a simple capris that hugged her athletic legs with a sleeveless casual shirt that revealed some skin.

"Hi Merida," Elsa greeted her with an elegant smile.

Merida turned around and noticed Elsa's graceful present, almost like she was the _queen_ she used to know. "Oh, hello Elsa." She tried to sound polite.

"How are you? Long time no see." Elsa asked kindly.

"Nothing much, just visiting. How about you?"

"Alright, thank you. It's very nice see you back home." Elsa continued the conversation with charm, picking the right words to use.

Merida nodded. "You look pretty tonight. Then again you always looked beautiful." Elsa smiled sincerely, accepting Merida's kind comment as she tucked a loose strand of hair.

"Thank you." Elsa thanked her elegantly with a hint of grace, like a royal accepting a loyal friend's complaint. "Same for you. You're always beautiful too."

Merida suddenly blushed. "Oh Thanks. You're always beautiful no matter what you looked like. Nobody seems to find you a bit ugly."

Elsa didn't look a bit confused, she kept her straightforward smile. Merida bit her lip but went on rambling, "Not saying that being too beautiful is weird. It's just. Ugh forget it Andersen, you've been always the beauty queen of the group. Accept it as a complainant." Merida tried to make a crooked smile, playing it nicely, not wanting to cause a fight.

"Oh," Elsa covered her mouth while letting out a soft laugh. "Thank you. But please don't be hard on yourself. You're beautiful just the way you are." She commented with kind words.

Merida nodded with a sudden burst of laughter, Elsa joined in, as the two went on talking. While looking at Elsa's angelic face, Merida had a sudden ache at the pit of her stomach. Envy swirling around her system like a storm raging inside.

Hiccup noticed the two girls talking along themselves, he was curious at what they were discussing. "Hey whatcha think they're talking about?" He whispered into Jack's ear. Jack shrugged. "Hmm. Team Merida and Elsa." Hiccup held up two thumbs up while having a big smile on his face. "C'mon Jack you know what I mean?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Out of nowhere, Rapunzel passed by and slapped the back of Hiccup's head. "Uh no, he doesn't know what you mean. Don't think like that. Jeez." She said annoyingly.

"Team Mesla. Ya?" Hiccup suggested. "Oh how's Jelsa?"

"What's Jelsa?" Jack and Rapunzel both asked.

Hiccup had a mischievous grin on his face, "Team Jack and Elsa." Rapunzel and Anna gasped, while Jack accidentally spit out his drink.

Across the party, Kristoff saw Hans busy looking for something in the cooler. "Looking for something? If you want something else to drink. There more in my truck." He told him kindly.

Hans kept a firm face, his lips pressed against one another, closing his mouth shut. He quietly reached for a beer bottle. Then closed the lid of the cooler shut with force. He looked for a bottle opener but, there wasn't one around.

"Oh here," Kristoff reached for his keys, revealing a key chain with different keys and trinkets. One of them was a small bottle opener. Hans turned around and saw Kristoff lending a hand, a gesture offering to open his drink. Hans didn't protest and gave it to him.

"Thanks," said Hans with touch of coldness between his teeth.

"Oh. No problem," Kristoff flinched for a bit while he handed the bottle back to him after opening it. "Well enjoy." After that talk, Kristoff decided leave Hans alone and went to spend some times with the others.

"So about Anna's wish," Rapunzel was the one to finally mention about it.

Everyone except Anna turned their attention at Rapunzel. She was busy taking the opportunity to steal a bite from Jack's food when no one was looking.

"It's wonderful we're all here for a party. But, finding Anna's wish was the main reason why we gathered here." Rapunzel remarked.

"So you're actually on board to help out Operation Anna's Wish?" Hiccup asked her before taking a giant bite from a grill meat chuck which nearly burnt his tongue.

"I was on board since you guys told me," Rapunzel glanced over at Hiccup, Merida, and Jack. She even took the time to watch Anna act happily as ever. "What you guys say?"

Kristoff had a shy expression on his face while his friends, beside Elsa and Hans, looked at him dearly. He was never the type who enjoyed being under the spotlight. "Well I...do believe in this special thing. Yeah I-I'm in." Sweat trickled down the back of his neck while stuttering for bit. "It's nice to help out an old friend, am I right?" He blushed.

Everyone except Hans was smiling at him. As for Elsa, she kept quiet the whole time, nibbling on a piece of grilled meat. Her eyes wasn't focusing on the group, but, instead was staring into the starry night, looking as if she was far away in a different place. Jack saw her looked so isolated from the crowd.

"Yeah you're definitely right!" Hiccup gave Kristoff a pat on the back, which caused Kristoff to shy away from the sudden contact. "We're still the Legendary Guardians after all." Hiccup held up a bottle of beer in the air.

Rapunzel chuckled softly, "That is true. I'll never get tired of hearing that name." She sighed happily.

"You hear that Jack, I bet the whole group is going to help!" Anna said excitingly while tugging his shirt. But, she noticed a quiet Jack looking like a statue with a solid serious expression across his face. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack was busy looking at the two who hasn't been socializing for the entire night. Although Anna doesn't seem to see the truth behind their firm and mysterious expressions, either way they would accept the idea or flat out deny it because of him. They won't believe on a fool who was stuck in the past.

"And how about you two?" Rapunzel turned her attention at Hans and Elsa. Hans let Elsa go first, it was his gentleman charm doing all the work tonight. He wanted show the others' that he moved on and looked completely sane.

Elsa took a moment to give a response. "Um, well I…" But, Hans suddenly cut her off.

"I would. But, I talked to Anna the other day." Hans proclaimed with smile.

Hiccup spit out his drink, "What?!" Everyone stopped whatever they were doing for a moment. "Wait you're able to see her?"

Hans nodded. "I was out for a run and I suddenly saw this young woman hiking up a hill around here. When I went to get a closer look. She looked like an older version of Anna."

"You sure? Maybe it was some hot chick who was out for a run too," Hiccup winked at Hans while drinking more of his beer.

"Or a cute little bunny!" Anna countered with eyes' wide with glee.

Everyone was speechless while Hans ignored Hiccup's goofy remark. "She was beautiful, but, ghostly." He said softly, feeling a bit disappointed. "I thought she was real for second. But I was wrong." He looked directly at Jack with eyes meanly glaring at him. "Well she…" Just as he was about to continue, Hiccup cut him off.

"Wait you saw Anna around here too? I saw her this morning. Was she wearing a green dress with two pigtail braids?" Hiccup asked him.

"Do you think she could still be around here?" Rapunzel but in, acting so intense. The hair behind her neck began to rise up. The notation of having two ghostly versions of Anna was overwhelming for her to comprehend.

"Maybe or maybe not?" Merida reassuring her excited friends. Hans shot her look which didn't cause her to flinch, but, she scowled at him. _What are you doing Hans?_

"C'mon let's go find Anna!" Hiccup asserted with fist high in the air. "Anna!" He left his post as a griller and ran to the woods.

Anna chased after Hiccup, screaming happily at the top of her lungs, "Older Anna! Where are you?"

Rapunzel got up and took hold of Elsa and Kristoff's hands. "Hey wait up!" She dragged them along with her. The two tried to keep up, but, apparently Rapunzel was one fast runner.

Merida decided to stay behind and watch over the grill. She noticed Hans walking up to Jack with a big grin on his face. Jack looked a bit confused of what just happened, half of his friends went off looking for something they couldn't barely see or maybe hear.

"So you thought you were the only one," Hans avowed with a confident look.

"What do you mean?" Jack looked over his shoulders. Hans couldn't help it but laugh at him, causing Jack to raised an eyebrow, "What so funny?"

"Nothing. I meant that you're not the only one who can see Anna. I can do the same thing you've been hiding for years. Am I right?" Hans smirked, hiding that sinister expression on his face with a sincere mask.

In the distance, the three heard the rest calling out Anna's name. Merida saw the two guys looking seriously at each other. Hans looked overly dominated towards Jack, as if he found his source of weakness. Jack looked overwhelmed, stressed out. She wanted to simply protect him. Protect him from a monster who acted like a sly fox towards everyone. But, she won't fall for his dirty tricks. Then again, she knew Jack had the habit of being able to protect himself from any fight or argument.

"I can't stand looking at you two like this," Merida admitted casually. "I'm going to help the others. Are you coming Jack?" She turned around. Jack nodded and took a head start, running to the same direction his friends went.

When Jack was far away, Merida shifted her attention on Hans, who still had that big smirk on his face.

"Dunno what you're pulling off here. But stop it. Your tricks isn't funny anymore," she said bitterly, her eyes was built up with rage. As if she was holding it for years.

"Oh c'mon don't tell me you believe this crap. His bullshit stories about Anna. That stupid orphan just wants attention!" Hans hissed.

Merida was ready to release all the anger inside. Without holding back she went up and slapped Hans's face. "Never call any of our friends stupid."

"What. You still think that we're all friends?" Hans asked her while rubbing his face. "We haven't talked or seen each other for years!" He shouted.

"That's what a lonely little boy might say. Someone who always wanted attention. Seeking for power. Love..." Merida just struck Hans's greatest weakness which caused him to have a mixture of guilt and anger.

Hans grit his teeth. He was about to lift his hand, clenching it into a fist. Merida bit her lip, strongly holding her ground. But Hans controlled his anger, taking a step back and letting go of his rage.

"I know you wanted to hit me. You always wanted to get into a fight. But, you were always too weak to defend yourself." Merida looked down at him with pity.

Although Hans accepted his mistake, he wished Merida would just shut up. Without wanting to argue, even though he has been the type who debated with others; he was a lawyer after all, he decided to walk away. As for Merida went to see how her friends were doing on the search. Despite the fact, she felt guilt and bittersweet over her sudden outburst. _Why are we acting like this?_

In the woods, Jack saw his friends searching high and low for the older version of Anna. Hiccup was climbing on a tree, screaming for Anna at the top of his lungs. Either he was so determined to find her or was highly drunk from all the booze he consumed tonight, Jack thought.

"Hey Anna! It's me Hiccup. Can you come out and see us?" Hiccup shouted. "Do you wanna play a game?"

As for Kristoff he was quietly combing through bushes, assuming Anna might be playing hide and go seek. Jack assumed the same thing too.

"Yoo hoo! Older Anna where are you? I want to talk to you," Little Anna shouting happily. "Do you think I will act the same way when I'm older?" She asked Rapunzel.

It occurred to Rapunzel that image didn't worried Anna's mind, the little girl only cared about if she would stay the same. "Of course you'll stay adorable and beautiful as ever. I can't ask for a better kind-hearted baby cousin." She ruffled Anna's hair.

Elsa noticed Jack standing alone on a trail heading down to a hill which looked over a creek. At the back of her mind, she felt like it was a good time to talk him. She slowly approached behind him, thinking of what ways to ask and say.

"Um Jack are you alright?" She acted concerned over him. Through her eyes, Jack looked a bit tensed. Shoulders compressed, his eyes glued at something that made him look like he was thinking of a far away place, and his hands were hiding away inside his pockets. He was definitely acting invisible.

Jack looked over his shoulders, "Yeah nothing to worry about." He turned around and climbed back up the hill, walking pass Elsa without making eye contact. "Why do I feel tired about this?" He sighed. "One Anna is enough. Two can be a hand full."

"What are talking about?" Elsa turned around. "Jack wait!" Jack stopped walking and looked down at her with a serious face, hiding the fact he's annoyed and sickly overwhelmed. "Umm…About what happened the other day. At work...Well I want to say something about what we talked about." She bit her lip.

A sudden trail of sweat ran down Jack's neck, causing a bit of chilly feeling spirally up his spine. He bit his lip too, "No don't, if you're thinking about apologizing. It should be me. Not you."

Elsa had her mouth slightly opened, surprised at what Jack said. "What?"

"I shouldn't had pushed you. I didn't had the right to bother you in the first place. So..." Jack went on.

"No it should be me!" Elsa protested.

Jack shooked his head. "Maybe it's best to either forget about it or accept my apology."

"Absolutely not! Why do you always act like a guilty criminal who takes the blame? Even though you are innocent." Elsa allegedly declared.

"Because I'm the criminal remember?" Jack continued on climbing up the hill, leaving Elsa alone, _again_.

"Hey wait!" Elsa ran after him. Suddenly along the way, her foot slipped while running up. Jack heard her distress yelp as he quickly turned around and grabbed hold of her hand. Then he quickly pulled her in. Elsa pressed her hands against Jack's chest, while he held her tightly around his arms. The two's faces were a few inches apart. Each had a soft stroke of red smudged across their faces.

Behind them was Merida hurrying to catch up with her friends, but, stopped for moment as she caught sight of them together. She watched them staring at each other longingly. A sudden thick line of red trailed across her face, envy circled around her mind and body. Instead of rudely disturbing them, she turned her head around and walked away.

"Um thank you. Sorry if I made you…" Elsa stopped talking whenever Jack decided to hug her tightly, secretly trampling while his heart was racing.

Even though Jack wasn't aware of the hasty display of affection towards Elsa, his voice was rough with a sign of weariness. "Just please, be more careful next time." His eyes met her crystal blue eyes.

Elsa looked over her shoulder and noticed they were standing on a hill, looking over a flowing creek bed. She had a flashback of seeing little Rapunzel shouting at her to stay back and pushing her away from a creek. When Elsa snapped out of her flashback, she heard Jack's soft voice slipping through her ear.

"Jack…" Elsa said delicately.

"I don't want it to happen to you too." Jack begged, closing his eyes tightly.

Elsa saw his distressed look, eagerly wanting to gently touch his face as if it was a way to calm him down. But, she decided to pull away from his embrace. "So is it true, you can see Anna?"

Jack slowly opened his eyes, passionately looking deeply into Elsa's face. His heart skipped a beat, throat became a bit more dry. He'll never stop loving the way she looked. Never stopped loving the way she acted. Hoping she's still that joyous little girl he used to know.

"There must be a reason why she found you." Elsa acknowledged, whipping a small smile across her face.

Jack's eyes widen over the sudden change of emotion between them. Why was she smile at me? he thought. Even all the things he had put her through, she managed to express tenderness towards him. It wasn't close to the smile he used to remember when they were young; a lively heart-felt smile that made his face warm and stomach flip.

"I-I guess so. Sophia told me the same thing." Jack confessed.

"Or it's just you." Elsa implied, bitterly. Jack looked at her, somewhat confusingly. "There's a reason why you could see something that isn't really there. You might not even see it. It's. It's nothing but your imagination."

Just as Jack was getting his hopes up, his heart felt like he was shot by a loaded shotgun. He looked the other way, feeling a bit disappointed. "And I thought you almost believed in me for second."

Elsa sighed tiredly, "Can I be honest with you?" Jack looked at her with the corner of his eyes, still hurt, but, managed to control his emotions. "I don't know what's going on anymore. This..." She let out a chuckle, not sounding to happy, but, annoyed, confused, and mostly tired of everything that happened in her life. "I'm tired of running. I'm really exhausted over what happened years ago. You. Me." A calm sincere look cast across her face. "I just want to move on."

Jack's heart began to ache, guilt started to increased. Elsa had small teardrops forming at the corner of her eyes. "But, if you really can see Anna. Then promise me this. Please take good care of her."

But why me? Why not you? Jack reflected, provokingly. "Elsa…" He lightly called her name, letting the word faintly touching his tongue and chime beyond his ears.

In the background, Hiccup suddenly called for him. "Hey Jack! Did you guys find her over there?"

The two didn't responded back. Instead they looked at each, "C'mon let's go back." Jack told her. Elsa nodded.

When the gang rendezvous back to the fort, Hans was quietly grilling the remaining meat on the grill. Everyone, including little Anna, was disappointed, feeling a bit letdown that older Anna was nowhere to be found.

"Oh Hans you stayed behind?" Hiccup asked him.

"Well someone had to watch the grill. Also while you guys were gone, Anna stopped by to talk to me."

"You saw the other Anna?" Jack was quite surprised. He wasn't the only one, the rest were shocked too. But, Merida was the only one scowling at him, thinking that something isn't just right. Even though, Hans accepted his mistake, he was stubborn enough to not learn from it.

"Yeah. She came by to give me a message. 'Please stop this fuss of finding me.' That's what she told me." Hans asserted.

"Whoa. She said that?" Hiccup looked confused.

"Kinda. But you know Anna, she can be a fast talker. So I didn't really catch everything. But, isn't she right? We should stop this silly nonsense of finding her wish and go back to our lives." When Hans proclaimed that statement, everyone seem to believed it. Except for the actual Anna who stood in front of them, standing her ground even though her friends now towered over her.

"No! That's not true!" Anna stomped her bare foot onto the ground. Jack glanced over and saw her starting to cry. "Don't you see that we're all together again! All of you haven't seen each other for years. You guys haven't forgotten about me...We all haven't forgotten each other."

Jack never left his eyes on Anna's strong determined face. Rapunzel looked up and her heart ached. She also saw Anna's crying wistfully. While looking over her side, she glanced over and saw Jack and Elsa standing side by side. Her emotions was playing with her heart strings, she was glad to see them by each others' sides, but, sad at the same time when Anna was in pain.

"Even though, I'm not here anymore. That doesn't mean we can't be friends forever!" Anna conceded.

"Well if Anna said that. I guess we should stop Operation Anna's Wish." Hiccup said disappointingly.

Everyone, except Elsa and Hans, looked at him surprisingly. "What are you talking about Hiccup?" asked Merida.

"You starting this." Rapunzel reminded him.

"Well I can end it here. We shouldn't even bother about it anymore, if that's what Anna wants." Hiccup held back the tears.

"I agree." Elsa said roughly in a bitter tone.

Anna looked up, "Elsa…" From Jack's eyes, Anna felt like she was shot in the heart too. Suddenly, Jack was filled with rage, not anger, but, determination to finish something that he started. He's starting to get tired of seeing these moments of regrets and guilt unfolding before him.

"No we can't stop this." Jack stepped onto a tree stump, standing high and proud. "As you guys said and still believe in. We're the Legendary Guardians. We're willing to help any friend in need no matter what." He proclaimed in a strong leader voice, reminding them about the memories they used to share.

"We're the Legendary Guardians…" Kristoff said slowly.

"That's right! We're still are." Jack smiled down at them.

Hans suddenly burst into laughter. "A ghost asking a lonely loser for help. Why didn't she go ask a priest or something. This is so…" He continued to chuckle uncontrollably. "C'mon guys don't you think this is funny?"

Everyone stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to feel or do. Jack stepped off the stump and stood in front of his friends, bowing his head while staring at the ground. "Go on and call me a loser, crazy, lonely. I don't really care…" He lifted his head high. "I only care about is that people I loved and cared for, are happy and safe."

Elsa saw Jack starring back at her. She blushed, but, felt quite guilty for not standing by his side like in the past. Like a lieutenant at the side of her captain, ready to help and defend him. But, that wasn't the case.

"Anna told me, she's happy to see everyone together again. And we should never forget each other." Jack strongly acknowledged.

"Jack…" Anna said softly, while wiping away her tears.

"Stop this bullshit." Jack flinched at Hans's remarked, everyone turned their heads at him. "You can't forget about Anna, because you can't move on. You're so stuck in the past, her memories are chained to your mind and soul. It makes you look ill." Hans said sourly. "You're just pitiful and weak."

Jack stood there frozen like a statue, like a sheet of frost and ice quickly covered his body. He looked hurt and helpless.

Hans placed down Hiccup's heavy duty spring tongs on the edge of the grill. "Now excuse me, I need to go take care of some business." In other words, he needed to use the bathroom.

"Oh do you need a flashlight?" Rapunzel asked him.

"No I'm going to get my phone from my car. Be back in few." Hans stated before leaving the gang. They watched him walk back to the row of cars. Merida was the only one who noticed Hans getting a small bag from the back of his car. _What are you up to now?_

When Hans disappeared into the woods, the light from his phone faded away with him as well. Hiccup handed the tongs to Rapunzel to take care of the cooking. He was sadly slouching on a small stool, his legs stretched out like a drunk who chugged down a full box of beer.

"Well that was something," He sighed tiredly.

"Jack are you alright?" Merida placed her hand on Jack's shoulder.

At the corner of her eyes, Elsa saw Merida softly rubbing Jack's arm. The red hair girl never removed her eyes from Jack's lost face.

Jack took a moment to replied, "Yeah, don't worry about me."

"So what are we going to do now? Is Operation Anna's Wish still on?" Kristoff wanted to know.

While everyone was exchanging looks, Rapunzel noticed her cousin not participating. Elsa was quietly gazing in the distance, her arms hugging her body, as if concealing her emotions away. Sooner or later she needed to tell Elsa the truth behind Anna and her, that she was able to see her too. But, at the same time, annoyed her little cousin for being so isolated.

Although Hiccup was close to being drunk, he had uncontrollable flashbacks of his past. From the time he met his friends, likely, Jack and Elsa who rescued him from a group of school bullies. The day they introduced to him to little Anna. Then there was a day where he'll never knew he'll end up having a lot of friends who deeply cared about him. The thoughts caused him to take back the words he said of ending the operation.

"Well of course it's still on! Forget what Hans said. My brain was half asleep when he was busy listening to himself talk. I know in my gut, Anna needs our help." Hiccup jumped off from his chair and back on his feet. "Now excuse, my gut is telling me I need to pee."

When Hiccup ran to the woods. Kristoff cleared his throat, wanting to get something out of his chest. "If Anna told Jack that she wanted us to never forget each other. Then why are we acting like we're forgetting her? That's so selfish of us. We're like an actual gang. Like the ones in those movies." He rubbed back of his neck, while letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Well we don't kill or steal..." He said sarcastically. "...but, gangs are like a pack. We contribute, care for one another, and stick together until the very end." He continued on. "Anna was always a sweetheart who worried about us the most."

"Kristoff…" Rapunzel and Jack saw Anna standing tall on top the party table, she looked longingly at him. "Kristoff I love you!" She jumped into the air and hugged Kristoff's neck. The two gasped.

Elsa and Merida looked at Kristoff worriedly. Kristoff was suddenly shivering. "Oh man why am I getting goosebumps. Are you guys cold? Why am I cold? Rapunzel what did you put in the punch?"

"What are you talking about?" Rapunzel pouted while raising an eyebrow.

"Don't let Hans get you down," said Merida, continuing to rub Jack's arm. Jack didn't moved away from her touch, but, kept his mouth shut. Merida was hoping for a word of gratitude from him.

Elsa saw Merida again trying to comfort him. Without revealing a sense of jealous, she continued on concealing away her emotions.

Beyond the woods, a sudden scream was heard, reaching all the way to the fort. "Was that a bird?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Sounded like a fangirl screaming," Anna giggled. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I think it's Hiccup." Merida pointed at a small light beam quickly growing closer to where they stood.

Hiccup came back, busy gasping for air while trying to speak. "Guys. You won't. Believe. This." The guy was grabbing hold of his un-belt shorts while breathing heavily.

"That you're wearing Big Hero 6 undies…" Merida saw Hiccup's odd pair of boxers.

"No!" Hiccup quickly lifted his shorts and lock his belt together. "I saw older Anna in the woods!"

At first the gang hesitated over what Hiccup proclaimed. They assumed he was drunk and sugar high from the beer he drained and sweets he ate. But, they ended up following him back into the woods to where he last saw her.

"You sure it was Anna?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah. It her. The one I saw this morning and what Hans said." Hiccup was ahead of them.

"Speaking of Hans. Where is he?" Kristoff asked his friends.

"Good question," Merida narrowed down her eyebrows.

Anna was with Hiccup, while the rest followed them from behind. When Jack saw Anna paused for a moment to scan down below the hill, he stopped and looked.

"Jack!" Anna pointed at something in the distance. Jack looked where Anna was pointing at and saw a ghostly figure on the run.

"There!" He shouted. Everyone pointed their smartphone's flashlights at where Jack was pointing.

"No way!" Hiccup and Rapunzel said in unison.

Without waiting for another minute, Jack picked up his feet and chased after the other Anna. His friends saw him running down the slope like a wild animal. Some warned him to be careful as they ran after him. Except for Merida; regardless that she didn't even looked tired, while Elsa stopped right behind her.

"Merida are you alright?" Elsa wiped off the sweat from her forehead.

"How about, if it's not her?" Merida look down at the little rays of light peeking though the spaces between the rows of trees.

"What do you mean?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's not really Anna. It's either Jack's troubled imagination."

"Merida I thought you were supporting Jack?"

"Not really. I just realized Jack might be in a poor condition. As if he's badly ill." Merida looked melancholy.

"Merdia…" Elsa said softly.

Merida picked up her feet and went back to running. Elsa was right behind her. They again stopped when they meet up with Hiccup and the others.

"Jack did you find her?" Hiccup shouted.

"She was here a moment ago." Jack replied.

Merida grit her teeth and clenched her fists. "Stop this bullshit!" Everyone looked at Merida as if she suddenly went crazy. "I know it was _you_ all along. You called Operation Anna's Wish shit. It's not. Well whatever you're doing it's freakin bullshit!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"And we thought you were drunk." Kristoff confessed the truth to Hiccup. Hiccup scowled at his friends.

"Hans! Come out you coward!" Merida revealed the mystery.

Jack heard what came out of Merida's mouth. Anna pulled end of Jack's shirt. "Jack look!" She pointed at a figure behind a tree trunk.

"Hey you!" Jack shouted while chasing after the figure. It dashed away as fast it could. Along the way, the figure's hair caught loose from a tree branch, pulling it away from it's head. It continued to run until it suddenly tripped over something, causing it to roll down another hill. In a matter of minutes, Jack came to full stop and pointed his smartphone's flashlight at the fallen figure. "Hans?"

Jack was speechless, the first thing that came to his mind was what Hans was wearing, "Is that the same dress Anna wore on that day?" He slowly walked towards Hans like he was an injured wild animal, not wanting to frighten him. "Are you alright?" He offered his hand to pull him back up.

Hans quickly snatched Jack's wrist, "Do I look fucking alright?" He pulled himself back on his feet, still pulling on Jack's arm until he turned him around and planted Jack's back on the ground. "Look at me Jack! Am I real?" He squeezed Jack's shirt, furiously.

Anna's eyes widen, "Hans..." The tears were coming back.

"Jack!" Hiccup shouted. As he was about to head down to help his fallen friend, Rapunzel took his hand. He looked over his shoulders, gesturing a look like "what gives?"

"No don't. This is their own fight. If we stop them, there will be just war and no peace." She advised them. After her speech, no one went down to intervene.

"So Jack do I look like Anna? Do I look real?" Hans was on top of Jack, still squeezing on his shirt while forcefully pressing his bare hands down on Jack's chest. "Can you tell that we look the same?"

"Hans…" Jack trying to move, but, couldn't.

"Answer me!" Hans barked furiously. Jack couldn't speak over the pain that was crushing his body. "It's my fault…" Hans began to weep while he pulled Jack's shirt, lifting him to sit up. "It's my fault that Anna died on that day!"

"What are you talking? It's not your fault. It was me who caused Anna's death!" Jack protested. "So please don't be…"

Hans cut him off, "Don't you listen Frost?! It's my fault!" He continued to cried out his guilt, "If I didn't say those words years ago, she would still be here. Accept it. I killed Anna!"

Jack stared at him with great amount of shame for causing Hans to cry. The tears from the corner of Hans's eyes fell down like rain drops onto Jack's face. "It should had been me. Not you. If Anna showed up back in this world, she should had picked me!"

Anna stood behind Hans, Jack noticed her face was filled with guilt and sorrow. Tears were ready to fall out of her eyes. "She just left unexpectedly" Hans let go of Jack's and stood up, unknowingly facing Anna, who looked up at him. "I never got to say goodbye." He said softly with hint of sadness.

Jack flinched. He never got the chance to say goodbye too. As for Rapunzel and the rest, they heard the episode that was happening down below. Every one of them, also never said that one heart-aching word to her. Especially, Elsa, she was clenching a tightly formed fist over her chest, while holding back the tears.

High above the tree canopies was a spot where Jack saw the clear night sky. A sudden shooting star flew across the navy blue canvas of stars. It went by fast, yet, it was so far. He let out a very tiresome sigh, "She was gone too soon."

Hans heard Jack's words, causing him to cry uncontrollably. "She was a part of me. I was never the same since she left. I couldn't live without her!"

Anna never removed her eyes on Hans's tearful face, "But I'm still here." She said softly.

"Hans. Anna said that she's still here," Jack didn't know why he need to recite what came out of Anna's mouth.

Hans removed his hands from his face, managed to stop crying for a moment, "You gotta be kidding me. After all this, you still acting like a…"

Jack interrupted him, when Anna finished whispering something into Jack's ear, asking him to say the following. "She wants to say, 'Thank you for the bracelet' and 'I'm very sorry.'"

Hans gasped, when the tears in his eyes stopped running. "Um that's all she kinda had to say. So…" Jack wanted to continue on, but, Hans was slowly walking away. "Hans?"

At the top of sloppy hill, the gang watched Hans slowly hike back up to the edge. He looked disgraceful, a fallen soldier who became a traitor to his own army. None of his friends said a word to him, they were either angry or in shock.

Before slowly dragging himself away, Hans whispered something to Merida, "Hope you're happy." That caused Merida to form tears at the corner of her eyes, but, held them back.

"Hey are we going to leave him like that?" Hiccup saw the small scratch marks and cuts around Hans's face, arms and legs. No one replied.

* * *

The rest of gang slowly walked back to the tree fort, finding everything was the same way they left it, except they saw Hans's car was gone.

Jack was at the rear of the line while Hiccup led the group. He noticed Elsa was falling behind and went over to comfort her. Anna followed him. Merida turned around saw them again, together. They stood side by side, but, never exchanged any words, just peaceful stares. After a moment of watching them, she turned around and leave them be.

"Jeg beklager. (I'm sorry)." Jack said in a raspy voice.

Elsa's eyes widen and looked at him with distress, even though it was surprising for her to hear him talk Norwegian. Jack looked at her passionately, not wanting to remove his eyes on her's. He was slowly given in the fact that he had more things on his plate than he realized. Besides, fixing his father's company and finding Anna's wish, he needed to patched things up with Elsa. As for Elsa, she wanted to reply, but, she felt paralyzed over his words. It was all of a sudden with a touch of sorrow.

"Vennligst slutte å unnskylde. (Please stop apologizing)." She begged him before running off, leaving Jack behind. Likely how he was treated all these fourteen years of isolation.

* * *

**Short Commentary:**** Wow drama much? Now we found out about the dress and wig. Surprising isn't it. (I bet there will be fan arts of Hans wearing a dress). This actually happened in the Anime. One of the dudes cross-dressed. I played around with different POV in this chapter, seeing more dimensions than usual. The party was more of a flop than a celebration. Hopefully they would make it up. More parties to come!**

**Updating Schedule: Chapter 14 coming this Saturday.  
**

**Writer's Notes:**** I would like to thank those who took a time to read my story (AGAIN). Thank you for following, reviewing, and your favorites. Especially those awesome analytic reviews. As always stay tuned. :D P.S. Don't hesitate to share this with others. Sharing is caring as ALWAYS!**


	15. Fairy Tale

*****Important Note at the end.*****

* * *

Last night's party wasn't really much of a celebration. It was more like a counseling group where one of the members had a breakdown, confessing about his guilt and regrets, while dressing up like a woman. His actions took everyone by surprise which blacken the mood of the occasion. Little by little, each member of the group packed up their things and went on home. Although their hearts and minds were overwhelmed, every one of them, felt regretful over how self-centered they acted towards one another.

As the playful sun peaked through the high scale windows inside Jack's room, the sound of songbirds and seagulls crying across the fjord was his alarm clock, shouting at him to get up and seize the day.

Jack was the last one in the manor to wake up this morning while buttoning up a navy blue dress shirt, which was slightly opened, revealing his neck line and collar bones. He wore a pair of dark khaki jeans to match. When he heard two female voices chatting away excitingly, he assumed it was Sophia and Anna. But, it was actually Rapunzel and her mother discussing about the list of guests coming to her wedding. He noticed a platinum blonde quietly walking behind them.

Sophia was down at the foyer talking to the three ladies while Jack made his way down the stairs. Anna was quietly standing by her side while his little sister was about to give a tour around the manor and estate.

Jack pressed himself against the wall, hiding away, as he waited for them to disappear into the hallway and enter the grand parlor. Apparently he was halfway hungover, with that, he didn't wanted to be seen being under the influence. He also wondered if Rapunzel and Elsa were hungover too, because he remembered the large pile of cans and bottles that overflowed the recycling box at the party.

When the woman left, Jack took a long detour to find the kitchen. While entering the room with rows of french doors and large windows wrapping around, which cast a view of the back lawn and fjord, Jack was busy searching for a coffee fix.

"Great. I seriously don't wanna go to the store just to buy some." Jack said annoyingly.

As Sasha came inside the kitchen with a basket full of flowers that grew around the estate, she noticed a pair of legs sticking out from one of the button kitchen counters.

"Jackson?" Sasha raised an eyebrow, curious of what he might be doing under there.

"Ow!" Jack bumped his head against something inside. He slowly crawled backwards out of the cupboards and stood up in front of Sasha who had her hands on her hips, quirking an eyebrow with a crook frown on her face.

"I know you're too old for hiding underneath there. I suggest using the cleaning closet if you're playing hide and go seek." Sasha said amusingly.

"Um I searching if there's an extra box or can of coffee mix?" Jack asked her like an innocent child.

"Did Robert gobbled up all the coffee again? That coffee monster." Sasha noticed a large empty jar at the corner of the kitchen counter. "I guess it's time to use those mini cups."

"Mini cups?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes mini cups," Sasha took out a small box of K-cups from one of the cabinets

"Oh K-cups." Jack corrected her.

"No, mini cups," Jack rolled his eyes when Sasha protested back; thinking that those little instant coffee in a cup are called mini cups. "In America, we call those K-cups." He told her with a charming grin.

"Well in my world I call them mini cups." The woman's thick Norwegian accent tickled Jack's ears, causing him to smile ear to ear.

"Alright. Mini cups," Jack reached for the box and opened it.

Sasha showed him the coffee machine by the end of the counter. She watched him quietly operate the machine while getting a clear flower vase from underneath the kitchen sink. The elderly woman saw him looking a bit tired out from his outing he ahead last night. From his messy hair, which he tried to fix it with gel, to the dark shadows underneath his soft blood-shot eyes.

"Also Jackson…" Jack looked over his shoulders with sleepy eyes, Sasha walked over to one of the large cabinets and pulled out a small jar of dried cod; soaked in lye. Jack's mind wasn't quick enough this morning to understand what he's seeing. The substance inside the clear jar looked like jelly drowned in animal fat and fish oil.

"Steam it and serve it with butter. Eat it if this doesn't go away," Sasha was moving the tip of her pointer finger around Jack's hungover face.

"Wait. Are you serious? I gotta eat lutefisk to make it stop?" Jack suddenly woke up. Sasha nodded. By the look on his face and the box of K-cups staring back at him, he stupidly forgot that coffee doesn't cure a hangover, but, made it worst.

"I'll just drink some water. Do we have any asparagus?" Jack asked her helplessly. Sasha giggled and walked to a stainless steel fridge and placed a bag of asparagus onto Jack's hand.

"Go on and make yourself something. There's eggs and smoked salmon in the fridge. But please clean up your mess right after breakfast."

"Will do!" Jack grabbed a cup and poured himself some water before making his omelette.

* * *

After having his breakfast and his hungover was slowly disappearing, he manage to drink a cup of coffee. Jack walked around the backyard while continuing to sip his cup of joe. Along the way, he heard the soothly sound of piano keys gently being pressed and touched. The sound had a pleasant melody like a song bird was singing from inside the manor.

By walking around a corner, Jack managed to find the source of the sound. He walked into a doorway that led to a hall which guided him directly to the grand hall. In the far corner, a young platinum blonde was sitting angelic behind the grand piano.

Her graceful present was illuminated by the morning sun, outlining ever beautiful curves and edges around her face. Those long black eyelashes hypnotized Jack with great interest. Uncontrollably gazing into her beautiful soul. The makeup on her face was carefully painted that revealed her electrified crystal blue eyes.

When Elsa was done playing, she glanced up and a soft stroke of red covered across her face. She didn't noticed Jack was looking so handsomely by the grand hall's doorway, although he looked like a college student that pulled off an all-nighter.

"Hey it was getting good. Why did you stop?" Jack asked kindly while leaning against the wall with big grin on his face.

"Well um...I don't really know why. I've been playing this piece for awhile now and I still haven't thought of a way to end it." Elsa stood up from the piano chair and walk away from the instrument.

"It's an original?" Elsa nodded. Jack walked towards her, taking another sip of his coffee. Elsa noticed his lips kissing the edge of the cup. "Oh would you like some?" Jack held his cup gesturing that he'll generously get her a cup. "There's more in the kitchen. I can go get you a one. Do you want cream or sugar in it? Um maybe cinnamon?"

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand, hiding away her angelic laugh. "Thanks but, no thanks."

"You sure? Taste more chocolaty than coffee beans," Jack smirked while taking another sip.

The scent caught Elsa's nose, playfully tickling her senses. She bit the bottom of her lip, chocolate was her kryptonite. When sugar and cocoa beans are put together like a couple, it was a heavenly taste in one's mouth. Every savory taste felt like a warm hug from a love one. The lingering touch inside, was like a loving kiss from a lover.

"Fine, I guess, I'll have a cup." Elsa gave in.

"Awesome! Wait here." Elsa watched Jack dashing towards the main doorway of the ballroom. He nearly slipped over the overly polished wooden floors. She tried not laugh at his goofiness, wailing his hands in the air, trying to gain his balance and preventing to spill any coffee. With a sigh of relief, she managed to go back being graceful and reserved when Jack left the room.

She shook her head, "Same old Jackson..."

"Elsa! There you are," Rapunzel rushed over and gave her a hug. Sophia, Anna and Mrs. Corona was right behind her when they entered through the second doorway of the room. "Where have you been?"

Elsa went on explaining how she ended up getting lost during the tour. She took a moment to answer a call from her boss, about an important meeting that she had to attend later today. Tooth called in to reminded her that they would be meeting at the Frost manor in order to discuss about his upcoming board review. After talking to her, Elsa noticed the tour group was gone. Instead of searching for them, she decided to have a stroll down memory lane.

The architecture and interior design of the manor always caught her attention and interest. As an architecture major, her passion never left her side, regardless of the struggles of an undergraduate. Her love of architecture was first introduced to her since her mother's friend introduced her to Jack.

Elsa's mother actually grew up in the same French province where Jack's mother was born. Elsa's grandfather was Norwegian-native teaching at a local elementary school in the south of France. Since then, the two girls became the best of friends.

* * *

On the first snow day of the wintery season, two mothers were introducing their children to one another which led to a friendly little playdate. Little that they knew, their children would later become the best of friends too.

"Elsa, this is Mrs. Frost," Mrs. Andersen introduced her daughter to an old friend. A cute little girl with a french braid, wearing a blue dress with a matching jacket stood behind her, tightly gripping onto her mother's skirt. Her mother wanted to rub her back to show that everything was going to be alright, but, she was busy carrying a sleepy toddler with soft strawberry blonde hair.

Katherine Frost was crouching down to meet little Elsa, giving her a tender-loving smile. "It's finally nice to me you sweetie."

"You see Mrs. Frost is an old friend of mine. She has a son that is the same age as you. Would like to meet him?" Mrs. Andersen asked her little darling. Elsa looked up at her mother humbly, causing her mother to return a smile.

"Don't worry, he's a friendly one. I heard you like winter. Jack loves the season too." Katerine enlightened Elsa.

Little Elsa's face brighten with great delight, she never ever met anyone else who enjoyed winter as much as her.

"Mama I'm ready to go out and play!" Elsa saw a boy with snowy white hair and charming blue eyes running down a circular grand staircase with only a royal blue hoodie and brown pants. The most oddest thing about him was that he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"You sure about that?" Katerine slowly stood up, placing a hand behind her back and the other on her swollen stomach. She rolled her eyes when she saw Jack looking like he was ready for summer than winter.

"Of course!" Jack laughed happily.

"Where's your coat, boots, and hat?" Katherine ruffled her son's hair. "How about your mittens, scarf?"

"I don't need them. Am the Winter spirit. Wooooooh" Jack wiggled his fingers like he was about to tell a scary story.

"Okay Winter spirit. Would you like to meet someone?" His mother guided him to see her guests. "Jackson you remember Mrs. Andersen don't you?"

Jack nodded. "Yup. Hi Mrs. Andersen. How are you?"

Mrs. Andersen looked down at the energetic little boy with a caring smile, "Wonderful, thank you."

"Sweetie I want you to meet someone," Jack's mother took Jack's hand and showed him the sweet little blonde who was hiding behind Mrs. Andersen. "Jack this is Elsa. Elsa meet Jack." Katherine moved Jack in front of her, giving him a closer view.

Magically Jack's energetic self slowly calm down at the sight of Elsa. He never met a girl whose skin glistened underneath the winter sun that peaked through the high scale windows. Her platinum blonde hair was neatly braided, happily sitting against her left shoulder. At the very pit of his stomach, he felt it suddenly flip. A party of butterflies fluttering inside.

"Jack. Say hello, sweetie." Katherine gently patting his shoulder.

"Hello sweetie..." Elsa blushed when Jack unknowingly said those words. "Wait what?" Jack quickly shook his head. The mothers in the room couldn't help, but, chuckle. Jack's face was quickly turning red. Redder than Elsa's. But Elsa managed to accept Jack's sense of humor.

"Hi Jack." Elsa greeted kindly, offering a handshake.

"Oh h-hi Elsa." Jack nervously rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and the other accepting Elsa's hand.

"Hey you wanna build a snowman?" A joyous smile wrapped around Elsa's adorable face.

Here and there, that was the first time Jack saw Elsa's smile, the type of where it was kind and filled with warmth. It comforting to the point, Jack quickly trusted Elsa, regardless if they just met. The fact of quickly lending your heart and time to an honest person was a it's own kind of phenomenon.

Jack laughed. "Okay!" Elsa giggled while covering her mouth with a hand. Her signature post was elegant like a royal, a sight which Jack won't never forget.

* * *

Elsa woken up from her flashback by the touch of a sudden chill racing up from her ankle to her bare legs. She looked down and saw nothing, but, the wooden floor. Rapunzel saw her acting awkwardly, like something was bothering her. Right away, she saw little Anna standing by her older sister, quietly smiling up at her.

Oh Anna if only she could see how happy you look, Rapunzel reflected.

When Sophia was still giving out the tour and The Coronas was busying listening about the nice places in the manor and estate to held the wedding and reception, Jack came back into the room with two cups of coffee.

"Hey," Jack walked by Elsa's side, handing her a cup.

"Thank you," Elsa took the cup and took a moment to sniff the aroma of coffee with a hint of mocha.

"Jack!" Anna was waving at him, looking so cute. Jack saw her acting so happy to see him, he returned a brotherly smile.

Elsa saw him smiling down at the floor, through her eyes, he looked quite odd. "Um what are you smiling at?"

Jack saw her eyes staring at him with a raised eyebrow, the look caused him to blush while thinking of something to say. "Um, you're scandals and nail polish. They match. I like the color blue..." His face was redder than the shade of lipstick on Mrs. Corona's lips. Jack simply shut himself up by taking a big gulp of his coffee, avoiding Elsa's stare that looked attractive and daunting at the same time.

While studying Jack's awkward behavior, Elsa shook her head and went back to drinking her coffee, at the same giggling inside.

Rapunzel noticed the two happily enjoying each others' company. Even though, little Anna was standing between them, it was a sight that revealed their past. When Rapunzel was young, she always saw them together, like neither of them can't go through a day without having each other by their side. She remembered the days, where Jack and Elsa was so overly protective at their younger siblings. Both of them were like eagles, constantly making sure Anna and Sophia were alright. The notion of being an older sibling never occurred to her. Despite the fact she was an only child, she managed to experience how it felt to be a caring sister to her friends.

Just seeing them together, was nothing but happiness glimmering underneath her eyes, a sight she'll never get old of seeing. She hoped it would last forever.

"So hun what do you think of the place? The backyard could hold the wedding and here to hold the reception, if it rains." Mrs. Corona placed both hands onto her daughter's shoulders. She went on explaining how the place was so spacious for their guest to roam freely from the ballroom to the yard. Rapunzel wanted her family, friends, and guests to be comfortable.

Rapunzel nodded, looking over her shoulder, and thanking Sophia for all the help. Sophia nodded, "No problem. So what else you want see?"

Rapunzel shook her head, "We can relax for bit."

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me." Sophia decided to go over to the family piano and went on playing a beautiful melody that was slow but, soothing.

Mrs. Corona and Rapunzel walked over to hear a better quality of the piece. "What song is this?" Mrs. Corona asked while being mesmerized at the young pianist.

"A friend introduced me to this song. It's a beautiful Chinese love song." Sophia continued on playing. "It's called 'Tong Hua' as in Fairy Tale in English," She added. "There actually a story between the lyrics of the song. A tale about devoted love that sadly ended in a tragedy. "

Into details, the song piece was about a lover who wanted to comfort the person he loved. Even though, they had a trouble past, the memories they shared was still alive. They used to believe in fairy tales. From princess, dragons, princes, to even true love. But the mostly dearest thing the young lover remembered about himself and his companion was the fact they believed in happy endings.

Rapunzel was lost into the song as she glided across the floor, twirling around like a ballerina. She danced as light as a feather and free as a bird. Elsa and Jack watched her with big smiles across their faces. Anna was clapping her hand while jumping up and down, "Yay! Punzie." She cheered.

When Rapunzel was done, she glanced over at them with a sophisticated look and smirk on her face. "You two should dance?"

"What? Nah I'm good," Jack awkwardly looked away, taking another sip of his coffee. Anna punched him in the leg, wanting to see him dance as well. The sudden impact nearly caused him to spit out his drink.

"Awh c'mon you two!" Rapunzel reached over and took away their cups.

"Hey I wasn't done drinking," Jack protested.

"Pst, you two had enough drinks last night," Rapunzel reminded them, grinning mischievously. "C'mon time for you two to have some bonding time. I didn't see you two do that at the party..."

"Because you were halfway drunk dancing around and singing, 'I'm sooo faaan-cy…'" Jack awkwardly reenacted Rapunzel's dance, where he swung his hips, side to side, while wailing his hands in the air.

Rapunzel's face turned red for second before shaking it off. "Are you sure? You still look drunk to me," She pointed at his baggy eyelids and thin red lines across his eyeballs.

"Nope I'm completely fine. Just releasing my stress that's all," Jack played it cool, placing his hands into his pockets. "At least I made Elsa laugh." He glanced over with a grin causing Elsa to embarrassingly look away.

"But dancing can be stress reliever too! You should try it. Trust me." Rapunzel admitted.

"Jack, Punzie knows what she's doing," Anna proclaimed, as if she believed her cousin. Jack rolled his eyes while Rapunzel quickly giving a happy glance at her. Elsa acted like a lost puppy, not knowing what's actually going on.

"Hey Sophia, can you play that song again?" Rapunzel looked over her shoulder, giving her a look where she moved her eyes from left to right, focusing at Jack and Elsa who were acting so timidly.

Sophia understood what she was indicating, without refusing Rapunzel's plan, she went back to replaying the piece. As for Rapunzel, she left the two old friends be, "Alright, hold hands, face to face. Don't be afraid to move a little bit closer between one another. Remember to smile!"

"Whatever you say Ms. Effie Trinket," Jack said sarcastically. Elsa giggled at his clever joke. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and walked to the back to her mother. Anna skipped across the room, following Rapunzel to a nice spot to watch. They waited for the two to start.

"So um, care to dance?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, while the other extended in front of him. He nervously waited for Elsa's responded.

"Of course," She replied with an angelic tone between her soft lips.

The touch of her hand was cold, but, Jack's hand was colder. Soon the sudden chill slowly faded away, taking in warmth that built between the two as they locked hands. Elsa placed her other hand on top of Jack's shoulder, while Jack gently wrapped his other hand around her waist. In the background, they heard Rapunzel squealing like a hyperactive fan girl. They both rolled their eyes and chuckled at her awkwardness.

After a brief countdown, Jack began to glide Elsa across the room. He sometimes took the moment to gaze down at his feet, making sure he won't step on her toes. A small trail of sweat slowly ran down his neck and onto his back, hoping that he won't mess up. Hopefully my hands won't get sweaty, Jack thought nervously.

The way they danced around the grand hall reminded Elsa the way she taught him that one day they explored around the manor and found the grand piano in the ballroom. She never knew Jack grew taller over the years, last time they met, they were the same height. Now over the long years of separation, she felt like Jack was more of a kind stranger than an old childhood friend.

"You still remember how to dance?" Elsa asked him, while gazing into his eyes. She shyly took her eyes off his's whenever he looked back at her.

"Well I use to have a good teacher who taught how," Jack grinned, gazing back her graceful face. The way the sunlight outlined her face took him back to the day they first met. He patiently searched for that look of love or even a hint of friendship through her eyes. But, through those beautiful crystal blue orbs was shut away from an invisible force that hide away any source of an affection in return. Jack looking longingly at her wondering if that snow day would repeat itself again.

"Oh and you still remember that day too?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Jack chuckled, "How can I? Do you still remember the day we first met?"

"That snow day?"

"Yeah _that_ snow day…" Jack slowly drifted himself into a flashback to a day he'll never forget.

* * *

After giving in and listening to his mother, Jack finally put on the proper clothing to go play in the snow. Elsa and him was running across the white blanket of fresh snow. While their mothers' was cozy inside the warm parlor watching them through the high scale windows and closed French doors.

"Your mom told me you loved winter. I like it too!" Elsa was busy rolling up a snowball with two hands. While rolling it against the ground, the ball grew twice its size.

"Really? Well I was born in the winter time and I love it" Jack scooped up a hand full of snow and threw it in the air like confetti.

"Um can I ask you something?" Elsa stopped rolling a large snowball that looked like a boulder. Jack picked up his large snow boulder and placed it over Elsa's.

"Sure,"

"Why is your hair like that?" Elsa shyly pointed her finger at Jack's snow colored hair.

Jack's eyes looked up and stared at his hair for moment, "I just I was born with it. My mommy told me I have the same eye color as my daddy. And his hair was close to mine. But his hair is the same color as your's." He shrugged his shoulder. "Dunno why. But my grandpapa told me a story that the moon sometimes chooses someone once in a full moon on the first day of winter and cast a spell on them."

"That's cool! It reminds me of winter." Elsa kindly commented. Jack glanced over the nearly done snowman and saw Elsa blushing.

He also blushed too, "Thanks."

The story behind Jack's hair color was between genetics and a minor medical condition where his mother lacked thyroid hormone. Jack's grandfather genetically received gray hair at a young age which carried onto Jack's father and uncle. Both of his sons grew up with light blonde to white hairs. As for Jack's mother, she was low on vitamin B12 and anemia. There was a brief story behind Katherine's family history of having problems in the pituitary gland; which focused on stress, growth, reproduction, etc. Despite the fact of medical history from both families, Jack was born as a healthy child that just looked different.

"So what else you like about winter?" Elsa placed two black rocks onto the head of the snowman as his eyes. Jack went on giving it three rock button on his belly. Then carved out a big smile on its head with his finger.

"The snow. The smell." Jack chuckled, "Oh the taste!" He picked up a piece of snow and went on eating a piece of it.

"Jackson! Don't eat the snow," The two looked over their shoulders and saw Jack's mother shivering in the cold while hugging her big round belly. She looked annoyed for a moment.

"I won't!" Jack reassured her. Soon his mother slowly waddled back inside.

"Well the cold never bother me," Jack handed Elsa a small twig.

"Hey me too!" Elsa placed the twig into the snowman's body. Jack did the same thing on the other side, as the two finished placing the snowman's arms.

"Wow we like the same things," Jack concluded with big smile on his face. Elsa nodded. The two took a step back and admired their little collaborated art piece. "What should we name him?"

"Hm how's Olaf?" Elsa looked at Jack for his opinion. Jack didn't disagree, he gave her a big thumbs up with his signature grin.

After building a snowman, it led to endless fun time in the snow. Jack found his sled and decided to give Elsa a ride around the yard while he pulled the sled like a reindeer.

"Hey do you why my mom has a big round belly?" Jack stopped running for a moment. Elsa saw him worriedly staring at his mother inside the manor. "Has she been eating too much?" She giggled, finding his weariness wasn't necessary.

"That happened to my mom when my sister Anna came home three years ago." Elsa went on telling her own point of view of how babies came into the world.

"So my mom is getting ready for the a big bird called a stork to drop a baby to my house? Then why does she have a big belly?" Jack never heard of a bird flying to someone's house just to give a family a basket with a baby inside.

"Well that's what my daddy told me. My mom had a big belly because she was storing up energy to help her take care of the baby. But my papa was there to help her too." Elsa explained.

"Do you help too?" Elsa nodded. Jack smiled over the idea of having a little sibling would be fun to have along. He would have twice the fun to play pranks and go on adventure with his new companion.

Next they quickly built makeshift snow walls for a fierce snowball fight. Each of them were very competitive to the point one fell for the other's sneaky tricks.

Jack threw a big snowball that struck Elsa in the side of her face, causing her to fall on her back. "Elsa!" He vaulted over his wall and ran for her help. His little hands held her up, as she sat up from the cold ground. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Jack carefully brushing away the snow from Elsa's face.

Elsa giggled, "You'll never hurt me Jack." Her soft angelic voice calmed down Jack's nerves instantly, causing to release a sigh of relief. "But, this is a little payback," She had a mischievous smirk on her face.

Without quickly moving out of the way, Jack was hit by a snowball that Elsa threw from behind. "Hey!" Jack fell back and began wiping his face.

"I win!" Elsa shouted with delight, letting her sense of victory flow inside her veins.

"Hey no fair!" Jack quickly gathered up some snow to form another snowball. Just as Jack was about to strike back, Elsa decided to flee. Their snowball fight led to a cat and mouse chase around the soft acre of snow. Their little boots crushing the ground while they let their laughter flew across the yard and echoed beyond the sky.

* * *

When Jack paused for moment about the story from their past, he patiently waited for Elsa's reaction about their childhood memories. Elsa bit her bottom lip, a signature pose which happened whenever something caught her attention or came to realized.

"You still remembered all that detail way back then?" She asked him.

"Yeah I remembered something special about it."

"Was that you lost to a snowball fight?" Elsa chuckled.

Jack rolled his eyes, "You cheated!" Elsa laughed over the sudden change in Jack's deep voice, apparently it cracked for a moment. "But, that wasn't it. It was some story. I think you're favorite story. Some fairy tale or something. Did you made it up?"

"Yeah I did made up a fairy tale back then. Weren't we building a snow castle whenever I told you that story." Elsa followed Jack's steps, as they slowly twirled around the ballroom floor. Jack twirled Elsa around causing her to remove her hand from his shoulder, but, never letting go of his hand. Then Jack pulled her back in where Elsa twirled again, leaning her back against his chest.

Where did he learned to dance like that?, Elsa wondered.

Jack softly whispered, "You mentioned about believing on happy endings, true love, angels, and princes." The list of words, caused chills running along Elsa's spine and gently pinched her ears.

"Wow. I can't believe I used to think about those things." Elsa stepped back, never letting go of Jack's hand and turned herself around in order to see his face again. Her eyes was serious with a hint of happiness slowly fading to sorrow. "Don't tell me you actually believed in those things."

"Well you brought them up on that day. How an angel doesn't have to be an actual being with wings. Which I kinda agree. An angel can use its arms as their wings to protect those they loved." Jack returned his other hand back on Elsa's waist, pulling her a bit closer. He really enjoyed staring longingly at the pair of crystal blue almond shaped eyes on her face.

"That's sweet. But, we're twenty-five now. Fairy tales were just childish stories. Sadly majority of them were just pure lies." Elsa cast her eyes away from Jack's face. Despite the sunlight illuminating her angelic face, the shadows around room slowly swallowed a part of it, casting nothing but, darkness between her fair skin.

"How can you say that?" Jack said through a husky voice, the way he sound showed how he slowly began to have a hard time to speak. "So all. All these years, you've given up on something. From the past?"

"It's called 'moving on' Jack. Something you won't understand." Elsa hissed.

"Did I say something wrong that suddenly caused you act so bittersweet. Bitter cold like an ice queen?" Jack wanted to know so badly.

"Yes. You have." Elsa softly barked.

"Elsa. Ever since that snow day. You told me…" Just as Jack was about to continue, Elsa's phone rang, interrupting him. Elsa secretly was gladly that it rang. She quickly let go of Jack's hand and removed her hand off his shoulder. Without stopping or even apologize for her sudden actions, she picked up the phone and walked away.

Jack stood there looking so lost and alone. He slowly went on recalling about that day where they built a small snow castle that fit for two. It wasn't so grand or spectacular, but, it was definitely special. The castle wasn't built around walls or had a mount, it stood strong on its on, like how they were able to stood powerfully without any other support except themselves.

Now, since coming back home, Elsa somehow built walls to hide herself away from the troubles of getting hurt. But, that was half of her reason, the walls were meant to protect those she loved while shutting them out. She wished to never hurt anyone ever again.

Although they've grown up over the years, those memories are nothing but stories and nothing more. But according to Jack, he believed reminiscing on memories weren't only stories but lifelong lessons to be learned from. Those tales of pure fantasy doesn't has to revolve around true love, castles, royals, princesses, and princes. They could reflect on happiness, blessings that we took for granted. Angels doesn't have to wings in order to fulfill their duty to protect those who needed protection and affection.

Elsa walked up to her family and reported that her boss needed her in the office immediately. Without holding her back, Rapunzel hugged her goodbye and told her she'll inform more details about the wedding plans whenever she's finished with them.

Before leaving the ballroom, Elsa made eye contact at Jack who followed her every movement. "See you later," She informed him. Even though, Jack doesn't know what she meant, he simply nodded.

While glancing over his shoulder, he watched her fade away as if the little girl he knew on that first snow day of the season was no longer in his life.

* * *

When Rapunzel and mother left the manor a few hours ago, Jack was stuck slouching on a large desk chair, looking through a high scale window that looked down below the backyard and beyond the property was the fjord and mountain ranges in the distances. He has been waiting for the time to watch the sun set behind the range, to see the bowl of mixed intense warm colors to burst and bleed across the sky.

He was twirling around a pen, while sitting alone in one of the office rooms in the house which was a bit cramp, but, still manageable to be working space. It decorated with a wall of bookshelves with law, business, and health manuals and books, sophisticated post-modern furniture blending with the manor's historical interior, and a few paintings that his family collected over the years.

Tooth informed him that the meeting has been changed from her office to his place. Apparently, their office floor was occupied with cleaners to clean the space for an important meeting in the next few days. That would be Jack's exam to be reviewed by the board.

But, his mind wasn't into thinking about his father's business at the moment. His reckless mind was buzzing about Elsa's statement regarding to their childhood past, while juggling back and forth with Anna's wish. He was still thinking about keeping the promise he made to her.

As the room's double doors slowly opened, Robert came inside. "Master Jack, you're guests has arrived." He announced with grace before leaving the room. From behind, Tooth, Bunny, a tall African man and Elsa; who apparently came along with them to discuss some methods relating to his review and about Pitch.

When the three professionals and Elsa settled down, Tooth kindly introduced to the sharp-looking African man in a dark Armani suit. "Jackson this is Mr. Okonkwo, head of the legal department in Frost Enterprise."

"It's finally nice to meet my old friend's dearest son," Okonkwo reached over to offer a friendly handshake to Jack. He took Okonkwo's hand and firmed shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Okonkwo."

"Oh please, Mr. Frost. Call me Zazu," Zazu had a thick African accent that still could be understandable. Even though Zazu looked like a high-headed lawyer like Bunny, he was more formal and took his job seriously. But he took the profession with great care and passion.

"So where's Sandy and Fergus?" Jack asked them while Tooth and Bunny unpacked the a stack of packets from their bags and placed them onto Jack's desk. He watched them hand a couple for him to read while sitting down. Zazu stood by Elsa, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"They both had plans and duties. Fergus had to spend some family quality time. While Sandy well, he's _busy_," Bunny rolled his eyes.

Jack let out a chuckle while reading over some of the packets. "Wait these doesn't relate to my review. They're just list of profits and revenues from the last four years of the company." He concluded from reading the list to turning the pages of complex looking spreadsheets of what expenses the company had spent on.

"Read carefully on what items has been bought and sold. Exported and imported from the company." Tooth advised him.

Jack reread the spreadsheets and his eyes widen. "When did we invest on getting materials to build missiles and tanks?" He skimmed through the remaining of packets which were scanned documents of proposals and receipts.

"You see Jackson, these are some evidences regarding to your uncle's expenses used from the company. He's illegally using funds to buy these materials and products that doesn't follow Frost Enterprises business model." Bunny was lecturing him on the legal part of the case. Then shifted his eyes on Zazu to continue on with his report.

"Well Mr. Frost, your family are very innovative minds that enjoyed inventing products and services to benefit society to live a safe and eco-friendly lifestyle. But, they are strong followers of what's right and wrong. They disapproved the used of using time and labor when it came to providing criminals or buyers who supported anything relating to war to uncivilized manners that would put harm to the public."

"What does he want with these?" Jack pushed one packet aside and picked up another to read. "Do I have to mention this on my exam?"

"All you have to worry about is the client that you will be talking to. Here's some information about them." Tooth placed a packet that was titled: Weselton Corporations.

"Weasel-town Corp?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Bunny snorted a chuckle. Elsa was quiet the whole time, managed to cover her mouth to hide away the sudden laughter. Zazu cleared his throat.

Tooth rolled her eyes, feeling a bit annoyed at Jack's goofiness, "Weselton."

"Okay Weselton. A technology company?" Jack skimmed through the brief summary about the client he would be talking to in a couple of days.

Tooth went on giving him more information about the corporation. Weselton was a mighty private sector company from London that has been independently providing various manufacturing and technology driven companies that needed materials to develop their products and services.

"So I need to try to get these guys aboard the S.S. Frost Enterprise. Ha! Get it? A Star Trek joke." Jack chuckled, waiting for them to join in. But, no one understood his joke. "Man never mind." He slouched more on his chair while glancing over a short biography of the corporation's CEO.

"This is serious Jack. Weselton is a well-managed company that is loaded with many usable resources to keep the company afloat and moving forward to the future." Tooth stated with a hint of weariness in her tone.

"Don't worry Tooth, I'll be nice to Mr. Duke Weselton. I'll make sure things would go cool and smoothly like ice," He grinned.

"Just don't make corny jokes and you'll do fine Jack," Bunny but in, having his arms crossed.

"You have anymore questions regarding to your uncle's secret spending and illegal trading?" Zazu changed the subject.

The four waited for Jack's respond, they saw him busy reading more about Weselton Corp to another packet of spreadsheets of his Pitch's business expenses that wasn't informed and voted by the heads of the company. Elsa took the moment glance at Jack, contemplating if he's alright or not. While driving back to the office, she felt like she has done something wrong. Even though, Jack was trying to bring something back from their past, she shouldn't had been harsh at him. Since he came home, she thought he was just bring back more problems in her life. But, she's confused to whether to trust him or not. Was he trying to fix his mistakes or causing more troubles? She pondered.

Despite the talk about their past, she was getting tired of him trying to take the blame for all these years. Jack even told Hans that he should be the one to be blamed about Anna's death. But, she doesn't want to fall into anything relating to her sister. It was too much to take in. Especially what her parents and her has gone through throughout the years without her.

When will he stop blaming himself and start forgiving his own mistakes. He should be the one yelling at me, I shut him out all those years. I should had replied back to his letters, calls, and emails. But, I was too caught up with my own selfish emotions than focusing on opening up to those who loved me back, Elsa deeply reflected.

* * *

While the group continued on discussing about the various cases relating to Pitch and shifted back to discussing about Weselton, a figure emerged pass the doors. Sophia stood there by the doorway with Anna by her side. No one except Jack noticed them looking for him. Anna was shocked to see Elsa twice in one day, half of her wanted to run over and give her hug. But, she reminded herself to have self-control, because Elsa plainly doesn't see her.

"Sophia, hello sweetie," Tooth greeted her so motherly.

"How are you lass?" Bunny asked her with a smile.

"Ms. Frost," Zazu placed a hand over his heart, bowing his head. It was a gesture the Frost siblings has been used to since they were small. Their family has this sophisticated popularity that people who knew them, treated them as royals.

"Hi Auntie and Uncle. Oh hello Zazu. Um is Jack busy? Wait of course he is. I'll come back later whenever he's free." Sophia slowly began to tip-toe away from the doorway.

Tooth patted Jack on the back, "Go on. I think we've given you enough information about your exam and your uncle's case. Sophia needs you. Don't worry we'll take care of the rest."

Jack stood up from his chair and looked at Tooth, Bunny, and Zazu. "Don't worry lad, if you need more information about anything, you know how to find us." Bunny reassured him.

"You're welcome to come down to my department if you need anything, Mr. Frost," Zazu implied.

With Bunny kind and encouraging words and Zazu's generous offer, Jack went along with their advice and left the office to spent some time with Sophia. In between their advice, Bunny and Tooth, secretly wanted him to follow his father's biggest priority; family comes first before anything else.

* * *

While Tooth and Bunny went on finishing up on what to inform Jack regarding to the company to anything else that were sent via email from their work laptops to Jack's email. Zazu just finished leaving a note on Jack's desk of his contact information and along with several copies of Frost Enterprises list of laws which Jack's family established and reformed. Elsa was finishing up putting away the materials into her bosses bag. She took the moment to rest while gazing down below watching two siblings spending a pleasant night together.

Jack was playing on his guitar while Sophia was happily singing along to a song. Their laughter and the happiness on their faces, caused Elsa's stomach to turn, envy was slowly building up inside. She felt her heart strings being teased, as if an invisible hand pulled them in a painful way that caused her to flinch and grit her teeth.

How she longed for those days of having a sibling by her side. She deeply missed the days where Anna was always there for her. Her eyes slowly built up tears, while thinking about the broken dreams and lost memories that reminded about her and Anna. Those days in the woods, being free. The moments they shared with their parents during the holidays. The endless nights that they slept together, cuddling one another, not willing to let go of their warm embrace.

But those memories faded away years ago, when they were left at the depths of Elsa's mind, locked up to never be remembered again. Until now.

"Elsa, darling you look worn out. I think it's best for you to head on home." She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Tooth smiling at her. "It's getting late, I don't want you to be out this long."

"Come on hun, Elsa is a big strong girl, she can handle anything. Am I right mate?" Bunny stated that Elsa was a mighty independent young woman. "But, I do agree with my wife, you should get along on home."

"Yes, you've worked hard for the last few days and I deeply thank you for your help. Without you, I wouldn't had survived the last couple days of jokes and pranks around the office." Tooth couldn't stop smiling.

Without protesting, Elsa smiled and went ahead to gather her belongings. As she made her way down the staircase and onto the grand foyer. She accidentally bumped into the Frost siblings.

"Heading home Elsa?" Sophia asked.

Elsa nodded. "Okay drive safely." Sophia went up and gave her warm hug. The touch and gesture she envied the most when she saw others doing it slowly changed her mind and attitude. The embrace was genuine and heartfelt, that tried melted away her jealously away, but nothing happened.

"I will." Elsa said softly, assuring that Sophia had nothing to worry about.

"Well goodnight!" Sophia shouted cheerfully

"Goodnight," Elsa replied back with a smile. She managed to make a quick glance and noticed Jack was staring at her the whole time.

"Take it easy." Jack advised her with soft caring eyes.

Elsa nodded. Jack kindly opened the door for her as he watched her get into her old Jeep Wrangler and drove away. But instead of driving straight home, she ended up driving downtown.

* * *

A tired hand gripped tightly around a small glass cup, waiting for a certain liquid substance to fill up the empty space.

"Refill miss?" A young female bartender asked a lost platinum blonde who was leaning against a counter.

Without saying a word, she nodded. She gestured the lady to keep pouring the bottle of alcohol into her glass until she snapped her finger to tell the lady to stop. After moment, the bartender decided to give her the bottle because it was halfway done.

She decided to leave the lonely costumer alone with nothing but a bottle to keep her company as she went and tended to the other customers in the sports bar.

"Here's to all the broken dreams…" The young remorseful blonde said to herself before gulping down another glass of hard liquor that burnt inside. The burning sensation felt right inside her system as if it was meant for her, a monster who hide herself for all those years of solitude, slowly getting the medicine she needed to heal.

* * *

**Short Commentary: Hope no one's feels got shot by an arrow. Go blame Merida. Just kidding. Whatcha think of the chapter? I bet it was a roller-coaster ride. My heart almost ached over the Jesla moments I wrote. Dunno how I should feel about it. I feel bad to write it, but, it's good character interactions and development! Now we got to see how Jack and Elsa met, (Little Jack and Elsa are cute yes?) but, them dancing was like a fairy tale (irony). Oh! The song which Sophia played was from a Chinese song that I had to sing in my Chinese class. (I had to, it was an exam). Anyhow you can find it in my profile to listen to it. They were so close to start patching things up, but, BOOM! It was too much for them to take. And the ending, don't panic, Elsa will be okay, well for now... (Sorry for the Cliffhanger).**

**Updating Schedule: Won't update until November. Hopefully before Thanksgiving in the States.**

**Writer's Notes: As you see from my updating schedule I won't be able to update until a couple or so months. Why? I have to get ready to go back to school next month. While getting ready, I have to prepare an art portfolio in order to get reviewed by board that is in charged with my major. (Oh the irony!). This review is important to me because if I passed, I could continue the major until I graduate. I truly love this art major and want to finish it until the end. Hope you all understand! I want to thank for those who has been supporting me and this story since I shared it to the world. I wish to welcome and thank my new followers who read, reviewed, and even favorite this story. Your support is truly helpful and appreciated, each of your generosity really helps me improve my writing and storytelling skills. THANK YOU! And see you soon!**

**P.S. Here's my tumblr (newwriter24) & twitter (avohkadoz) if y'all wanna follow and tweet me!**


End file.
